Clans Ennemis
by Betifi
Summary: Kidnappée alors qu'elle n'est qu'une jeune enfant, Bella est élevée dans l'optique d'intégrer une armée dotée de pouvoirs afin de renverser Maria et le Dieu de la Guerre. Cependant le Major ne facilitera la tâche de personne lorsqu'il reconnaîtra en Bella sa compagne d'éternité. Comment deux âmes sœurs intégrées dans des clans ennemis parviendront-ils à se trouver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

**Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire, qui fera plus de deux chapitres ^_^… Celle-ci en comportera 15, prologue et épilogue inclus et de longueurs moins conséquentes que celles à quoi je vous aie habitué mais c'est toujours plus que mes dernières publications. **

**Gaslwinthe est ma correctrice pour cette histoire. J**

**Je t'en remercie encore car en plus d'avoir accepté au pied levé ma proposition, c'est un plaisir de collaborer de nouveau avec toi. Alors Merci Lucky J**

**Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de , l'auteur de la saga (je précise seulement au cas où son nom soit encore retiré de mon annonce) et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce travail.**

**L'histoire est totalement terminée, donc pas de pause de prévue pour panne d'inspiration. :) Je publierai à fréquence d'un chapitre par semaine environ, sauf empêchement. Auquel cas je vous en avertirais. :) **

**J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous donnera autant de plaisir en lecture qu'elle m'en a apportée lors de son écriture. Cependant, je tiens à vous avertir à l'avance que ce prologue est très court, donc ne vous enflammez pas dans vos commentaires ;)**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Clans ennemis.**

**Prologue**

Un beau jour d'été de l'année 1990 dans le bel état ensoleillé d'Arizona. Une petite fille et sa maman jouaient ensemble dans un des parcs publics de Phœnix. Isabella riait aux éclats alors que sa mère la faisait tourner sur un tourniquet. Elle n'y allait pas fort mais pour la petite fille de trois ans ça allait très, très vite. Elle voyait défiler tout un panel de couleurs qui se liaient les unes aux autres. Les arbres étaient déformés, les gens également, c'était grisant et enivrant.

**-C'est elle,** informa Martin à sa compagne depuis l'abri sécurisé de leur voiture.

**-Mais ce n'est encore qu'un bébé !** constata la vampire blonde assise à ses côtés.

**-Je sais mais elle a déjà un très grand pouvoir, crois-moi.**

**-Je te crois, c'est juste qu'elle est encore plus jeune que les autres.**

**-C'est à toi de décider mais nous savons bien tous les deux, qu'au plus ils sont jeunes au plus nous aurons de chance de mener à bien notre mission. Et si tu veux que nous puissions vivre tranquillement et heureux nous n'avons pas le choix.**

**-Je sais mon amour,** soupira Lucy. **Nous irons la chercher cette nuit. Tu sais où elle habite ?**

**-Oui, je la suis depuis trois jours.**

**-Très bien, dans ce cas conduis-nous chez-toi. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer par les autorités humaines,** conseilla la vampire.

Il démarra après un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

* * *

**Comme je vous l'ai dit ce prologue est très court mais il sert seulement à vous situer et à vous installer dans l'histoire qui va suivre :)**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de connaitre la suite. **

**Je vous souhaite un bon Week-end de pentecôte, soyez prudents sur les routes pour celles et ceux qui partent. **

**Je vous dis à très vite ;) **

**Beti. **


	2. Chapter 2: Une vie presque normale

**Salut à toutes et tous**

**Pour commencer, je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé à mon très, très court prologue. Plus de trente reviews juste pour à peine plus de 500 mots, j'en reviens toujours pas ^^ J'espère garder votre entrain au fil de cette histoire.**

**Je ne vais pas faire trop long car je suis un peu pressée aujourd'hui et surtout parce que je ne veux pas vous saouler trop longtemps. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie presque normale.**

Les semaines laissèrent place aux mois puis aux années. Isabella rebaptisée Bella par sa mère adoptive, grandissait et s'épanouissait dans le manoir des Lewis. Elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant tant et si bien qu'elle appelait papa et maman, Martin et Lucy et elle ne connaissait qu'eux.

De temps en temps lorsqu'ils partaient tous les deux, Bella était confiée à la garde de Milly. Milly était sa nourrice mais également sa préceptrice. Elle était gentille, attentionnée mais très ferme sur la discipline et sur le travail scolaire de Bella.

Milly était différente des parents de Bella, elle était plus âgée, ses yeux étaient verts et elle avait la peau plus halée et plus chaude également. Il y avait d'autres personnes au service des Lewis mais aucun d'eux n'avaient le droit d'être trop proche de l'enfant au risque de perdre une place très bien payée et la vie par dessus le marché.

Chacun y trouvait son compte sauf l'enfant qui se sentait la plupart du temps très seule et ce malgré la présence permanente de la nourrice et de son père car elle n'avait jamais personne de son âge avec qui jouer.

La plupart du temps Martin restait au manoir, son travail lui permettait de travailler de chez lui et il s'occupait lui-même de Bella. Lucy, sa mère était quant à elle obligée de partir régulièrement la semaine mais elle revenait tous les week-end lorsqu'elle n'était pas en déplacement à l'étranger. ça c'était la version officielle pour Bella en réalité Martin veillant sur Bella à demeure et sur leurs autres protégés qui avaient été placés dans un orphelinat de la ville qu'ils parrainaient en grande partie.

La vie de Bella n'était pas la vie rêvée de tout enfant de dix ans mais elle n'avait pas à se plaindre pour autant. Elle était aimée, choyée, dorlotée et gâtée. Lucy et Martin étaient particulièrement fiers de cette petite qu'ils considéraient également comme leur fille légitime. Raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas avec les autres jeunes humains qu'ils avaient enlevé. Bella étaient la plus jeune de leurs recrues, elle avait à peine quatre ans lorsqu'ils l'avaient enlevée à sa mère. Ils s'étaient attachés à elle et avaient décidé de la garder près d'eux, Martin s'occupant personnellement de son éducation et de son entraînement.

A dix Bella pratiquait relativement bien la boxe anglaise ainsi que le Thaing qui est un art ancien associant plusieurs arts martiaux Birman de défense principalement, même si quelques combinaisons restent offensive. Elle a été élevée avec l'idée qu'elle était différente des autres petites filles de son âge. C'est ce que ne cessait de lui répéter Martin afin de la conditionner au mieux afin de lui expliquer son isolement et son éducation à domicile.

Dans l'année de ses dix ans, Bella avait été autorisée à accompagner Martin à l'orphelinat. Elle put voir d'autres enfants et même jouer avec eux lorsqu'elle pouvait y rester la journée entière. Ces enfants avaient plus ou moins la même éducation, les mêmes cours et on leur enseignait les mêmes valeurs. Cependant malgré sa joie d'avoir des échanges avec des enfants de son âge, il arrivait parfois à Bella de les envier. Ils étaient tous ensemble, certains étaient même amis et c'est ce qui manquait le plus à la petite fille.

Martin ayant compris la grande solitude de sa fille, avait décidé d'un commun accord avec Lucy d'autoriser Bella à aller trois fois par semaine à l'orphelinat, et ce à compter de son onzième anniversaire. Depuis elle suivait les cours avec les autres enfants et semblait même s'épanouir d'avantage. Au départ il y avait eu quelques brimades parce qu'elle avait des parents mais un grand de quinze ans, John de son prénom, avait pris sa défense et depuis tout allait pour le mieux.

Bella et John s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce dernier n'était pas le plus grand de l'établissement mais il était le plus craint, car il était une tête brûlée. La vie devint paisible pour Bella enfin jusqu'au jour où John qui avait atteint l'âge de 18 ans quitta l'orphelinat. Bella avait mis du temps avant de s'en remettre car il n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Cela avait brisé le cœur de la jeune fille qui au fil des trois années passées en sa compagnie, avait développé un béguin profond pour le jeune homme.

Bella était entrée dans une période rebelle, elle avait à de nombreuses reprises fait le mur afin de sortir de sa prison dorée. Elle ne supportait plus l'attention constante de ses parents, pas plus qu'elle supportait la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur elle afin qu'elle se perfectionne dans tous les arts martiaux qu'elle pratiquait et qu'elle maîtrisait plutôt bien d'après elle.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait fini par se promener dans les rues de Phœnix un samedi soir à 1h00 du matin de l'année 2004. Elle venait de sortir d'un pub et se dirigeait dans un autre endroit à la mode chez les jeunes gens, lorsqu'elle se fit encercler par un groupe d'étudiants surexcités et pour la plupart totalement ivres. Bella n'était pas mieux, cependant le danger qu'ils représentaient l'avait dégrisée.

Elle évaluait ses chances de s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts alors qu'une main vint se perdre sur ses fesses. Elle lança un coup de pied retourné qui toucha le peloteur en plein dans l'abdomen. Se faisant celui-ci tomba et les autres voyants qu'ils avaient à faire à une coriace décidèrent d'y aller tous ensemble. Bella réussit à se débarrasser du premier et d'en toucher un second, mais le dernier avait pu la saisir par l'arrière et l'avait immobilisée alors que les autres se relevaient n'ayant plus du tout envie de jouer. Se faire botter le train par une fille, peu épaisse qui plus est, n'était pas pour leur plaire ni les flatter dans leur ego de sportifs vedettes de leur lycée.

C'est alors que John arriva. Rapidement et sans effort il se débarrassa violemment des agresseurs de Bella. Cette dernière déstabilisée par l'apparition de son premier amour, ne fit même pas attention aux changements physiques de ce dernier ni même au fait qu'il venait de tuer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire quatre jeunes hommes plutôt bien bâtis.

**-John ?!**

**-Bella mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?!** Sermonna ce dernier.

**-C'est vraiment toi ?**

**-Putain tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai été obligé de faire !** Gronda-t-il regardant les corps sans vies des quatre adolescents. Après avoir déplacé les cadavres derrière un container à poubelle, il prit son téléphone.

**-C'est John, j'ai un problème.**

_**-De quel genre.**_

**-Bella et quatre morts,** expliqua-t-il à la patronne. Ce qui saisit la jeune fille. Ils étaient morts et c'est John qui les avait tué pour la protéger, elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention tellement elle avait été hypnotisée par l'apparition de ce garçon qu'elle aimait toujours.

_**-Tu l'as retrouvée,**_ dit-elle soulagée avant d'exploser de colère._**Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore dehors ?! Elle va bien au moins ?**_

**-Oui ça va, elle n'a rien. Qu'est ce que je fais avec les corps ?**

_**-Où êtes vous ?**_

**-Dans la rue derrière le club Even's. J'ai caché les cadavres derrières un container.**

_**-OK, je t'envoie Martin et Phil. Veille sur Bella mais ne lui dit rien pour le moment. Je sens que je vais devoir m'en occuper plus tôt que je ne le pensais.**_

**-Très bien, nous attendons ici.**

_**-Merci John, à tout à l'heure.**_

**-De rien Lucy,** au moment où il raccrocha Bella se mit en colère.

**-Tu ne m'as jamais donné signe de vie et tu parles encore avec ma mère ?! Vous avez toujours gardé contact je suis sûre !** lui reprocha-t-elle.

**-Bella c'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Ne m'en veux pas, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.**

**-J'étais quoi pour toi, moi ?!**

**-Arrêtes un peu ta crise ! Tu sauras la raison de mon silence, cependant je ne suis pas vraiment fier de toi. Tu as fait pas mal de conneries ces dernières années.**

**-Je n'ai rien fait de plus que tu n'aurais fait toi-même,** se défendit-elle.

**-C'est ça ta raison ? Tu voulais marcher sur mes traces ? Mais tu te rends comptes du danger que tu cours en traînant la nuit dans les rues ? Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu mets tes parents ? Ils t'aiment Bella et tu as failli tout foutre en l'air.**

**-Mais foutre quoi en l'air ? Et puis ils ne m'aiment pas. Ils aiment ce que je peux devenir mais ils ne m'aiment pas moi ! Personne ne m'aime pour moi.**

**-Ce que tu peux êtres gamine quand tu t'y mets. Je ne voulais pas y croire lorsqu'on me le disait mais apparemment ils avaient raison,** il se rapprocha d'elle doucement. **Bella tes parents t'aiment et moi je t'aime aussi,** dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Bella ne bougea plus comme tétanisée, pas par la peur mais par l'appréhension. Les lèvres de John étaient à quelques centimètres de celles de Bella. Il la fixait essayant de résister à cette impulsion qui l'avait prise soudainement. Lucy ou pire Martin allait le mettre en pièces pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que Bella s'était reprise et avait fermé les centimètres qui les séparaient.

Le contact froid des lèvres de John surpris Bella mais lorsqu'il la saisit par les hanches pour la rapprocher d'avantage de lui, elle s'oublia et profita du baiser qu'il lui offrait.

Il dut se séparer de Bella lorsqu'il sentit Martin et Phil arriver. Bella voulut aller se lover tout contre lui mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

**-Ton père arrive et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie.**

**-Je me fous de mon père. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis assez grande !**

**-Moi je ne m'en fous pas Bella. J'ai des sentiments pour toi c'est vrai mais j'ai également beaucoup de respect pour Martin et Lucy. S'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre nous, je veux que ce soit avec leur bénédiction donc pour cela il va falloir revoir ton comportement parce que pour le moment nous n'obtiendrons pas gain de cause. Ils vont être furax.**

**-Mais…**

**-Tais-toi Bella et fais ce que je te demande, s'il te plaît. Je vais déjà passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir osé t'embrasser alors ne complique pas les choses.**

**-Ils ne le sauront pas.**

**-Bien sûr qu'ils le sauront et ils vont même te dire comment. Fais profile bas,** dit-il alors qu'il l'entraînait dans la rue principale où un gros 4x4 américain venait de se garer.

**-Bella !** Gronda Martin en se dirigeant près d'elle en colère. Elle se cacha derrière John instinctivement et baissa la tête.

Martin regarda le jeune vampire avec un air réprobateur avant de commander à Bella.

**-En voiture et tout de suite !** Elle releva la tête jaugeant dans son regard l'état de colère de son père.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait le visage fermé et crispé, elle s'exécuta non sans jeter un coup d'œil à John puis à Phil qui se dirigeait vers les containers.

En peu de temps le coffre s'ouvrit puis se referma et tous les passagers prirent place dans la voiture en silence.

Cependant ce ne fut pas John qui prit place sur la banquette arrière avec elle mais Phil. Elle connaissait Phil, elle l'avait rencontré à l'orphelinat lui aussi. Il était plus âgé que John et avait quitté l'orphelinat avant ce dernier. Il était étrange qu'il soit également présent.

Bella commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions car lui aussi n'était plus tout à fait le même. Bien sûr elle ne lui avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention surtout qu'elle l'avait vu que quelques fois durant sa dixième année. Mais ces changements physiques étaient plus ou moins similaires à ceux de John et étrangement ils ressemblaient un peu plus à ses parents. Bella jusqu'à présent ne s'était jamais penchée sur les différences qu'il y avait entre ses parents et le reste des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyée. En fait c'était tout naturel pour elle puisqu'elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec eux mais maintenant ces distinctions lui sautaient au visage et la travaillaient.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son père ne prenait pas la route du manoir elle osa lui demander.

**-Où va-t-on ?**

**-On va voir ta mère et je te prierai d'être un peu moins agressive qu'habituellement. Elle est très en colère.**

**-Maman est en Arizona ?**

**-Non elle est au Nouveau Mexique. Tu devrais dormir un peu,** lui conseilla-t-il en se radoucissant.

Il ne pouvait jamais rester bien longtemps en colère contre Bella surtout lorsqu'il sentait poindre ses anciens traits de caractères. Il revoyait encore la petite fille d'à peine quatre ans qu'il avait enlevé lorsqu'il la regardait et ses rancunes fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Bella obéit, elle se positionna sur son siège, posa son front contre la vitre de la voiture et ferma les yeux. Le doux ronflement du moteur associé au ballottement de la route et de l'heure tardive, fit qu'elle s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ranch, Bella dormait toujours. Lucy vint les accueillir en personne et après avoir embrassé son compagnon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours, elle jeta un œil à sa fille.

**-Je crois qu'on va être obligé de tout lui avouer maintenant,** lâcha Lucy à son compagnon avec un air attristé. Elle voulait retarder l'échéance, profiter de la vie et de l'humanité de leur enfant.

**-Je pense que nous n'avons plus le choix. De plus il semblerait qu'elle et John se soient embrassés cette nuit et je pense qu'elle va commencer à se poser des questions,** Lucy tourna la tête vers le dénommé John à qui elle jeta un regard froid.

**-Tu as embrassé ma fille ?**

**-Je suis désolé,** s'excusa ce dernier mal à l'aise.

**-Lucy, calme-toi. On savait que ça risquait d'arriver un jour où l'autre. Elle a dix-sept ans, c'est de son âge et puis John n'est pas un mauvais choix. Il a une bonne influence sur elle, ça nous aidera,** plaida Martin qui avait eu le temps de penser à la question durant le chemin.

**-Sans doute,** avoua Lucy qui accusait le coup mais qui n'était pas pour autant ravie.

**-Quand on y regarde bien c'est à partir du moment où il a été transformé qu'elle est entrée dans cette période détestable. Si on le réintroduisait dans sa vie peut-être que nous arriverions un peu mieux à la gérer, surtout après ce que l'on va devoir lui apprendre.**

**-Tu as sans doute raison. En attendant porte-la dans notre chambre. John puisque ma fille te plait tu monteras la garde devant nos quartiers afin qu'aucun nouveau nés ne viennent à se perdre par là,** ordonna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

**-Oui Lucy,** répondit le jeune vampire soulagé de ne pas être plus durement malmené par la mère de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Bella s'éveilla, il faisait grand soleil. Elle ne reconnue pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais fut surprise de voir des photos d'elle à toutes les époques de sa vie un peu partout sur les murs. Elle se leva et arpenta doucement la pièce. Elle trouva quelques affaires appartenant à sa mère et en conclut qu'elle devait se trouver dans son appartement. Cependant elle fut surprise car elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'existence d'un tel endroit.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la chambre pour arriver dans une pièce qui devait être un salon, qu'une porte s'ouvrit. Sa mère et son père firent leur apparition.

**-Bella tu es enfin réveillée. John va chercher de quoi remplir son estomac,** commanda Lucy à la porte fermée. Bella leva un sourcil sans prononcer la moindre parole. Elle savait qu'elle allait recevoir un savon et ne souhaitait pas agacer sa mère outre mesure.

**-Tu as bien dormi ?** demanda Martin.

**-Oui comme un loir. Mais où sommes nous ?** Questionna-t-elle tout de même.

Lucy s'approcha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras dans une longue étreinte où se mêlait joie de revoir sa fille et appréhension quant à la discussion qui allait suivre.

**-J'ai eu si peur quand ton père m'a appelé pour me dire que tu t'étais encore enfuie et qu'il ne te retrouvait pas.**

**-Je suis désolée, maman,** s'excusa la jeune fille.

**-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse Bella !** Cette dernière se saisit craignant son sale quart d'heure arriver. **Tu vas commencer par manger un peu et remplir ton petit estomac,** à cet instant on frappa à la porte.

**-Entre John,** répondit Martin. Ce dernier s'exécuta et entra avec un plateau où un chocolat chaud fumant embaumait l'air. Il déposa le service sur la table basse et allait pour partir.

**-Tu peux rester,** lui annonça Lucy.

Après la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Martin elle s'était rangée à l'avis de son compagnon et avait validé l'idée que la présence du jeune vampire qui faisait battre le cœur de sa fille pouvait les aider. John assez mal à l'aise obéit et se plaça à côté de Bella, l'endroit que Lucy venait de lui désigner d'un mouvement de la main et ce à la plus grande joie de Bella.

Bella respectant le silence imposé par sa mère, commença à tartiner ses toasts de marmelade à l'orange qui les accompagnait. Elle mangeait sous les regards de tous ses spectateurs mais cela ne la dérangea pas, elle en avait l'habitude. Elle ne prenait jamais ses repas en même temps que ses parents mais eux assistaient très souvent aux siens. Alors qu'elle était en train de manger Lucy commença.

**-Bella, ce que je vais te dire va grandement te perturber. Comme tu le sais déjà tu n'es pas notre fille biologique pour la simple et bonne raison que nous ne pouvons pas enfanter,** Bella hocha la tête, ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle. Ses parents lui avaient déjà fait cet aveu. **Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce qui va suivre et pourtant j'ai planché sur la question des heures et des heures durant. Je vais donc te l'apprendre comme je l'ai fait avec tous les autres. Tu es spéciale, nous te l'avons déjà dit également. C'est pour cela que notre choix s'est porté sur toi. Tu as sans doute remarqué tout un tas d'anomalies qui nous différencies de toi.**

**-Oui,** avoua Bella soudain soucieuse.

**-C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas comme toi. Tu es une humaine, particulière certes mais une humaine tout de même.**

**-Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Bella, nous ne sommes pas humains,** répondit Lucy de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**-Vous êtes quoi ? Des extra-terrestres ?**

**-Nous sommes en quelques sortes des êtres mythologiques.**

**-C'est quoi ces conneries ?!** S'agaça Bella.

**-Surveille ton langage jeune fille !** La reprit sévèrement son père. **Nous baissons la garde, c'est vrai mais nous ne tolérerons pas de grossièretés. Nous ne t'avons pas élevée de cette façon !** La réprimanda Martin sur un paternel autoritaire. Bella baissa la tête.

**-Nous sommes des vampires ma chérie,** annonça Lucy pleine d'angoisse quant à la réaction de leur fille.

**-Tu plaisantes ?** S'estomaqua-t-elle reposant son bol de chocolat chaud qu'elle venait de saisir.

**-Pas du tout,** répondit Martin.

Bella resta bouche bée, se demandant s'ils se foutaient d'elle ou s'ils croyaient vraiment ce qu'ils lui racontaient.

**-Ta mère est l'un des vampires les plus anciens des États-Unis. Elle a été transformée en 1648 par un mâle qui n'est plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Il était à l'époque monnaie courante de transformer de belles femmes humaines pour les besoins assez primaires des mâles de notre espèce. Cependant celui-ci n'avait pas compté sur l'esprit rebelle de ta mère, de plus elle était sa première créature, il n'avait donc pas d'expérience en ce domaine. Lorsqu'il a voulu la contraindre à obéir, elle l'a tué car comme tout nouveau-né qui se respecte elle était bien plus forte que lui,** Bella lâcha un hoquet de stupeur.

**-Suite à cela je me suis retrouvée à errer les routes, seule et complètement perdue. Un jour je suis tombée sur deux autres femelles et comme il s'agissait de deux femmes, je me suis laissée approcher. Nous avons été de très, très bonnes amies durant pratiquement deux siècles, elles s'appelaient Nettie et Maria. Pour ne pas retomber sur d'autres mâles souhaitant nous soumettre à des fins personnelles et afin de pouvoir nous défendre au mieux, nous nous sommes alliées. Très vite Maria a eu l'idée de créer quelques nouveau-nés afin de garantir notre sécurité dans un premier temps. Puis voyant que nous devenions fortes, craintes et redoutées elle s'est mis dans l'esprit de conquérir le Texas qui était sa patrie afin de ne plus avoir à bouger sans cesse et de disposer d'une ressource alimentaire conséquente. Au début nous étions, Lettie et moi d'accord, cependant en l'année 1863 nous sommes tombées sur un convoi militaire, nous étions en pleine guerre de Sécession. Maria a repéré un officier qui était revenu sur ses pas afin de récupérer les civiles que nous venions de tuer. Il ne le savait pas bien sûr, il cherchait seulement des civils égarés mais Maria a senti chez lui quelque chose et elle l'a transformé. Il s'avère que cet officier avait un don exceptionnel, il était empathe. Maria a très vite fait de lui notre bras droit. Il était zélé, efficace, capable de maintenir une horde de nouveau-nés à lui tout seul. C'était un homme charismatique et Maria n'est pas passée à côté de cela. En plus d'en avoir fait son bras droit elle avait fait de lui son amant. Au fur et à mesure de leur liaison, nous nous sommes senties Lettie et moi mises à l'écart. Nous nous sentions même en danger, car avec le Major à ses côtés nous n'étions plus d'aucune utilité. De plus nous ne partagions pas sa soif de conquête qui devenait de plus en plus démesurée. Nous voulions bien du Texas mais nous n'avions pas l'ambition de conquérir tout le sud des États-Unis. Un jour un subordonné fidèle à Lettie lui appris qu'il avait entendu Maria dire au Major que nous devenions une menace pour elle et qu'elle serait sans doute obligée de mettre un terme à notre longue entente. Dans le plus grand secret nous avons réunis une poignée de soldats qui nous étaient loyaux et nous avons fui le camp en toute discrétion. Nous sommes restées alliées Lettie et moi durant quelques décennie mais Lettie voulait elle aussi le Texas, elle souhaitait s'opposer à Maria afin de se venger de l'affront qu'elle nous avait fait. J'ai à mon tour quittée Lettie, cependant je l'ai fait de façon plus honorable cette fois-ci. Je me suis réfugiée ici et j'ai monté à mon tour une petite armée de nouveau-nés afin de me protéger de celles qui furent jadis mes amies,** raconta Lucy avec une certaine amertume.

Martin reprit à son tour.

**-Il y a quarante sept ans de cela, j'ai été attaqué alors que je quittais mon service de nuit que j'effectuais à l'hôpital d'Albuquerque. J'étais infirmier. Je me suis réveillé ici quelques jours après et j'ai vu Lucy. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle, ce qui était normal puisqu'elle est ma compagne d'éternité, mon âme sœur si tu préfères. Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Lucy et elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie de guerre permanente. J'ai réussi à la convaincre d'aller parler à Lettie afin de lui signifier qu'on se retirait, que nous aspirions qu'à vivre notre vie serein tous les deux. Lettie n'avait que faire de notre retraite, elle nourrissait de haine que pour Maria. Fort de cette entrevue nous avons fait la démarche de nous rapprocher de Maria, cependant ça s'est mal passé. Maria nous a fait comprendre que nous restions une menace pour elle et qu'elle ne croyait pas à notre désir de vivre une vie reculée. Elle a tenté de nous tuer et nous avons pu nous en réchapper in-extrémis. Depuis nous sommes dans l'obligation de continuer à former des armées afin de garantir notre survie. A nous deux nous ne pourrions pas lui faire face et elle profiterait de cela pour nous exterminer.** Il fit une courte pause de quelques secondes afin de me laisser assimiler tout ça.

**-Je possède moi aussi un don, un don très utile. Je suis à même de reconnaître les personnes avec des pouvoirs. Je peux seulement identifier s'ils sont offensifs ou défensifs mais c'est un atout considérable dans une guerre. J'ai donc émis l'idée de recruter une armée constituée de pouvoirs en tout genre afin de pouvoir définitivement renverser Maria et de nous offrir la vie dont nous rêvons tous les deux,** termina d'expliquer Martin.

**-Vous êtes sérieux ?**

**-On ne peut plus sérieux,** répondit Martin.

**-Toi aussi tu es un vampire avec un pouvoir ?** Questionna Bella ne sachant pas si elle devait croire ou non à cette invraisemblable histoire

**-Oui,** admit John. **J'en suis un et j'ai un don génère de l'électricité dans mes mains.**

**-C'est abracadabrant votre histoire.**

**-Et pourtant c'est la stricte vérité ma chérie,** répondit Lucy.

**-Ça veut dire que moi aussi vous allez me vampiriser ?** Questionna Bella soudainement soucieuse.

**-Quand tu auras atteint l'âge, oui,** admit sa mère.

**-C'est pour ça que vous n'arrêtiez pas de me dire que j'étais spéciale. En fait vous m'avez choisi à cause de cette particularité afin de m'intégrer dans votre armée. Je n'ai pas plus de valeur que n'importe lequel autre.**

**-C'est là que tu te trompes !** Riposta vivement Lucy. **Si tu n'avais pas plus de valeur que les autres qui en ont tout de même bien plus que nos soldats lambda, tu aurais intégré l'orphelinat spéciale que nos avons financé. Sans vouloir t'offenser John,** ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du jeune mâle présent. **Nous nous sommes toujours arrangés pour que tu puisses vivre une vie plus ou moins normale. Nous savons bien que ce n'est pas la vie que n'importe quelle jeune fille humaine aurait été en droit de souhaiter mais nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Tu es notre fille Bella, nous t'avons élevée et aimée comme telle. Alors oui au début nous t'avons choisi pour ta particularité mais très vite nous nous sommes attachés à toi. Aussi bien Martin que moi-même. Nous avons pris le risque de te garder près de nous et de t'aimer alors que cela peut s'avérer très dangereux pour chacun de nous mais c'est un choix que nous avons fait sciemment. C'est sans doute de l'égoïsme parce qu'à cause de cela tu fais une cible de choix pour nos ennemis mais une fois que tu es entrée dans nos vies, nous ne pouvions plus te laisser à la charge de l'orphelinat.**

**-Nous t'aimons Bella, tu es et tu seras toujours notre fille,** ajouta Martin en se levant.

Il se plaça devant elle et prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes.

**-Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour tout cela. Je sais que c'est perturbant pour toi mais nous ne regrettons rien car cela nous a permis de t'avoir près de nous, de te voir grandir et devenir la jeune fille que tu es. Nous avons été extrêmement oppressant et exigeant avec toi mais c'est pour ton bien. Lorsque Maria apprendra que nous avons une fille, elle s'en prendra à toi et nous voulions que tu sois à même de pouvoir te défendre. Tu as pu remarquer toute seule que tu as toujours eu un niveau supérieur aux autres, que ce soit dans l'art des combats que dans tes études. Tout ceci était pour te permettre de pouvoir te défendre seule et lorsque tu seras changée, ces capacités se décupleront en même temps que tout le reste. Tu seras un vampire redoutable et avec un don comme le tien, il sera difficile de pouvoir t'asservir en espérant que tu sois insensible à celui du Major également.**

**-Pourquoi ? Quel don puis-je bien avoir ?**

**-D'après ce que j'ai pu en conclure tu es un bouclier, cependant nous n'avons jamais pu nous résoudre à pratiquer de test sur toi donc je ne sais pas quel genre de bouclier tu peux être. Mais si tu es insensible à l'empathie du Major, tu seras intouchable. Raison pour laquelle nous avons insisté sur tes entraînements physique et de combat car il est un puissant guerrier et ce même sans son don,** expliqua Martin avec fierté.

**-Quelles sont les autres particularités des vampires ? Est-ce que je devrais me nourrir de sang ?**

Lucy expliqua à Bella chacune des particularités vampiriques courantes. Elle lui expliqua également le système de hiérarchie de son camp et la place qui reviendra à Bella. Seuls les vampires de la garde personnelle de Lucy et Martin seront au courant du statut particulier de la jeune fille. Ne souhaitant pas que Maria ou Nettie apprennent trop rapidement l'affection que les dirigeants du clan ont pour la jeune fille et souhaitant également garder pour eux leur plan de renversement afin de conserver l'effet de surprise.

Après avoir entendu les explications Bella garda le silence car Lucy et Martin avaient pratiqué une petite démonstration afin d'appuyer leurs propos et pour ne plus laisser le moindre doute à leur fille quant à la véracité de leurs propos.

Elle avait émis le souhait d'aller faire un tour histoire de digérer tout cela et de prendre un bon bol d'air frais en solitaire mais Lucy s'y était opposée. Le camp était rempli de nouveau-nés et la sécurité de Bella était incertaine même si elle était le commandant en chef.

Martin avait donc décidé de la ramener au manoir afin de lui offrir la sécurité qu'il lui fallait et de lui offrir le recueillement dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne s'était pas braquée, elle n'avait pas piqué de colère comme cela était devenu coutumier cette dernière année. Elle s'était seulement plongée dans un inquiétant mutisme et même si cela l'inquiétait il avait respecté son silence.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. L'histoire prend forme et dès le chapitre suivant, vous verrez apparaître le Major ;)**

**La suite viendra vendredi ou samedi prochain selon mes disponibilités.**

**Juste pour information !**

**Pour celles et ceux qui sont sur facebook avec moi et pour les autres si cela intéresse. J'ai créé un groupe afin de parler de mes publications (ainsi que celles des autres auteurs, je ne suis pas fermée. ^^) Nous y délirons également et fantasmons en groupe lol…**

**J'ai fait cela car ayant un travail à responsabilité, je ne peux plus me permettre de mélanger mes deux activités… Il serait mal venu que mes clients viennent à lire mes lemons, j'en perdrais tout crédibilité lol Donc il vous suffit juste de taper Betifi (auteur) et vous pourrez me trouver. De plus je sais qu'il y a énormément d'autres groupes ou pages mais j'avoue que je me sens un peu mal à l'aise d'aller mettre mes infos sur des supports qui ne sont pas à moi.**

**Voilà en tout cas je vous remercie toutes et tous encore pour le nombre incroyable de reviews que vous m'avez laissé, (je n'en reviens toujours pas ^^ lol )**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Beti.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tourmente d'un esseulé

**Bonjour à toutes et tous! (Je ne désespère pas d'avoir de nouveau un lecteur masculin ^_^)**

**Comme promis je vous livre le chapitre 2 avec deux petits passages réservés à notre sexy, torride et majestueux, Major Whitlock. ;) **

**Juste avant de vous laisser lire, je tenais à reprendre un élément de l'ancien chapitre.**

**Comme me l'a très gentiment fait remarquer Perryn (qui entre autre est également ma bêta sur une de mes histoires à venir.)**

**J'ai signifié que Bella pratiquait deux arts martiaux, or la boxe n'est pas un art martial mais un sport de combat. Dans un souci du détail que nous partageons Perryn et moi, je tenais à corriger cette erreur. Le fait est qu'à l'origine je souhaitai faire pratiquer deux arts martiaux à Bella mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours d'écriture et j'ai omis de rétablir cela. C'est chose faite pour vous et je le reprendrais dans le texte également.**

**Nous commençons l'intrigue de cette histoire avec ce chapitre et j'en suis heureuse parce que nous allons entrer dans la partie que je préfère le plus. ^_^**

**Sur ce j'arrête avec ma note et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tourmente d'un esseulé.**

**-Oh ! Major… Ouiiii **! Cria Maria atteignant l'orgasme pour la seconde fois cette nuit.

Une fois le plaisir atteint le Major se retira de son amante et s'écroula à côté d'elle.

**-Ça va mieux ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-**Ça peut aller**, répondit l'empathe toujours aussi impénétrable qu'habituellement.

Depuis qu'il était revenu il n'avait plus été le même. Il avait expliqué à Maria la raison de son retour et bien qu'elle en ait éprouvé une très grande contrariété elle s'était résolue à faire abstraction de ce passé qui la rendait folle de jalousie. Après tout il était de retour dans son antre, dans son clan et entre ses cuisses et seul ce résultat importait. En tout cas elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

Sur le terrain il était toujours aussi bon, voire plus sanguinaire et efficace depuis que la colère d'avoir perdu sa compagne l'habitait. Si ce n'est sa morosité constante, elle aurait pu dire qu'il était de nouveau lui-même. Mais voilà, il ne l'était plus et il avait besoin de plus en plus d'activités pour évacuer sa rage. Pour ce qui était du sexe elle se dévouait volontiers, cependant elle était de plus en plus agacée car il décimait son armée à lui tout seul. Il en avait besoin et cela lui permettait de canaliser sa rage. Elle le lui pardonnait facilement car rien ne comptait plus aux yeux de Maria que de satisfaire le Major, hormis ses propres desseins.

Le Major se leva, enfila son jean qui traînait sur le sol et sortit sans mot dire. Il rejoignit son espace de sérénité à quelques lieux du camp sur les rives du Colorado. Le camp de Maria était situé entre Houston et San Antonio, dans un endroit reculé et déserté par la population humaine. Sans doute était-ce dû à l'influence de tout un tas de nouveau-nés qui exacerbait les sens et les peurs des humains.

Il se sentait si mal dans cette vie depuis qu'Alice avait quitté ce monde. Il n'avait plus de repère, plus de but, plus aucune envie si ce n'est celle de mourir. Voilà pourquoi il était revenu ici. Dans cet endroit il avait plus de chance que n'importe où ailleurs de côtoyer la mort. A force de la harceler, il espérait qu'un jour elle veuille bien de lui. Cependant il devait se rendre à l'évidence que sa délivrance lui était refusée.

**-Saletés de chiens puants !** Grogna-t-il.

Il les avait tous décimés, allant jusqu'à tuer le dernier bébé pas encore né afin d'éteindre cette sous race de la nature. Cette anomalie génétique qui avait détruit sa compagne. L'ancienne tribu des Quileute n'était plus. Il n'en restait qu'un vague souvenir pour certains et qui finirait par s'éteindre dans les mémoires éphémères des humains au fil du temps.

Voilà vingt-sept ans qu'il était revenu, vingt-sept années à ressasser cette même vieille histoire. A se la rejouer en boucle dans sa tête et à chaque fois la douleur et la rage qu'il tentait de contenir, s'attisaient de nouveau. Il arrivait de temps à autre à se sortir ces images de la tête mais seulement lorsqu'il combattait ou lorsqu'il s'envoyait en l'air.

Pour sûr, Alice serait déçue mais il n'en avait que faire. Elle ne voyait plus rien de là où elle était, elle ne verrait jamais plus rien de toute façon. Elle n'avait même pas vu sa mort arriver. Qu'elle espèce de voyante était-elle pour ne pas avoir prévu pareil drame ? Il lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir abandonné. Il s'en voulait à lui également car il avait refusé de l'accompagner parce qu'Emmett lui avait réclamé une énième revanche suite à une énième défaite. Lorsqu'il avait vu apparaître la fumée violette au loin, il avait instantanément su qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Il avait couru plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait été calcinée par les flammes. Après ce n'était qu'une suite d'images sans ordre cohérent. Il s'était rendu sur le territoire interdit et avait tué les uns après les autres tout ce qui était typé amérindien.

Le reste de la famille n'avait pu que constater les dégâts et ils avaient tous fui. Jasper ne les avait pas suivi. Il avait erré quelques semaines en nomade retombant dans ses anciens travers avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne ressentait plus la terreur de ses victimes, il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que sa propre souffrance et cela l'avait aidé en quelque sorte. Puis sans s'en rendre compte il était revenu au Texas, le berceau de sa naissance, et l'idée de retourner auprès de Maria s'était imposée d'elle-même. Depuis il cherchait sa place en enfer.

**-Major ? Maria vous demande**, déclara l'un de ses soldats terrifié à l'idée de devoir venir chercher le Dieu de la Guerre dans son espace privé.

Le dernier qui s'y était risqué avait péri. On l'avait entendu hurler sa souffrance et sa terreur jusqu'au camp.

**-Tu as moins de trois secondes pour virer ton cul d'ici !** Grogna le Major.

Apparemment Maria ne comprenait pas qu'il ne souhaitait personne dans cet espace qu'il s'était annexé. C'était son sanctuaire et aucune odeur autre que la sienne ne devait venir le souiller.

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier mais il ne fut pas assez rapide au goût du Major car il le stoppa en pleine course, lançant son don et le vampire s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce dernier supplia le Major de l'épargner, bredouillant qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Maria. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle le Major était reconnu, c'était pour son intolérance, sa colère et son besoin vital de tuer.

Il prit cinq bonnes minutes à jouer et à torturer l'importun avant d'en finir et de le jeter au feu encore vivant et entier. Lorsque les cris se tarirent, il consentit à aller voir ce que Maria lui voulait, légèrement plus apaisé.

**-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de décimer mon armée Major !** Gronda la sulfureuse brune assise sur son sofa.

-Tu as un téléphone. Sert-en ! Répliqua ce dernier nonchalamment, prenant place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

**-Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle surprenante.**

**-Qui est ?**

**-Lucy a fait venir une humaine dans son camp**.

**-Rien de bien transcendant. Beaucoup d'humains passent dans nos camps.**

**-Celle-ci est repartie entière et toujours vivante. Elle n'a pas été mordue, elle est encore humaine.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Je pense que Lucy trame quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça m'intrigue.**

**-Elle a sans doute besoin de quelques humains pour gérer à sa place quelques obligations. Les Volturi font la même chose.**

**-Ce n'est pas de Lucy. Il y a forcément autre chose.** Suspecta Maria.

**-Tu as des taupes chez elle, demande leur d'être plus attentives.**

**-Elle se méfie beaucoup trop de tout le monde et mes espions n'arrivent pas à pénétrer son cercle de généraux.**

-**Que veux-tu qu'on fasse. On lance une attaque ?**

**-On devrait peut être essayer de trouver la trace de cette humaine,** proposa Maria. **Nous la kidnapperons et nous en apprendrons d'avantage.**

**-Sans vouloir t'offenser. Je doute que Lucy ait mise une simple humaine dans la confidence de ses plans et ce quels qu'ils soient. Elle n'est qu'un simple pion et peut-être même un appât. Elle sait comment tu fonctionnes, sans doute est-ce une simple tentative de piège.**

**-Tu as sans doute raison, cependant j'aimerai quand même m'en assurer. Je vais envoyer Nikky sur sa piste, elle restera à distance et tentera de récolter le plus d'information possible. Je leur ai trop laissé de liberté ses dernières décennies, il est temps que je me rappelle à leur mémoire.**

**-C'est une bonne chose en effet**, se réjouit Jasper.

Des combats. Voilà ce qui le faisait vibrer et des combats contre les deux anciennes amies de Maria étaient ceux qu'il préférait car elles avaient de la ressource et de l'expérience et elles lui fournissaient des soldats un peu plus combatifs que les quelques ennemis qui tentaient vainement de les renverser ou de s'agrandir.

Elle fit appeler la traqueuse, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard alors que le Major établissait déjà quelques plans dans son esprit.

**-Maîtresse,** salua la traqueuse avec respect et crainte.

**-Nikky, j'ai une mission pour toi.**

**-Si je peux vous êtes utile**, répondit cette dernière.

**-Je veux que tu approches le camp de Lucy. Il s'y passe des choses étranges en ce moment. Essaies de capter l'odeur d'une humaine, une fragrance fleurie d'après les renseignements que j'ai pu récolter. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas d'autre information sur elle. Elle était accompagnée de Martin, le compagnon de Lucy. Peut-être qu'en le pistant, tu pourras trouver la jeune humaine qui m'intéresse.**

**-Auriez-vous la fragrance de ce Martin ? Juste la note de tête, j'arriverai à me débrouiller.**

**-Une fragrance d'amande,** lui révéla Maria. **Cependant je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive de ta présence, tu devras être très discrète. C'est une mission de première importance que je te demande d'effectuer. Tu me récoltes toutes les informations que tu peux concernant ce Martin qui apparemment ne réside pas en permanence avec Lucy et sur cette humaine qu'il doit côtoyer, puisqu'il l'a emmenée au camp et l'a raccompagnée sans la mordre.**

-**Je ferai selon votre bon plaisir maîtresse.**

**-Pars sur le champ, en espérant que tu puisses encore capturer quelque chose d'utile autour du camp de Lucy.** Commanda-t-elle.

-**À vos ordres !** Répondit-elle avant de saluer le Major militairement et de disparaître sur un hochement de tête de ce dernier.

**-Bien, je pense que je vais devoir envoyer mes recruteurs, histoire de repeupler mon armée. Essaie de ne pas tous les tuer, j'aimerai avoir une petite réserve au cas où effectivement Lucy prévoie une attaque contre nous.**

Jasper haussa les épaules avec dédain. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une armée, s'il était de la bataille, quelques hommes suffisaient largement.

Quelques jours plus tard en Arizona, Bella se remettait doucement de l'annonce qui lui avait été faite. La présence de John l'aidait beaucoup car maintenant qu'elle était dans la confidence et qu'il était assigné en permanence au manoir, Bella avait plus à cœur de perfectionner ses arts martiaux. Depuis quelques années elle avait complété la liste notamment par le Kung-fu qu'elle alliait avec les arts martiaux Birman.

Bella avait un très bon niveau pour une humaine, sans doute à force d'entraînement qui remontait à sa plus tendre enfance mais maintenant elle comprenait les raisons de son père à vouloir la pousser au-delà de ses limites.

John la comparait avec tendresse, à une machine de guerre et il était impatient de voir les résultats une fois qu'elle aurait accédé à l'immortalité et à l'invulnérabilité de sa future condition.

Leur relation était on ne peut plus satisfaisante également, bien que Martin avait attrapé John pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à franchir le cap de quelques baisers, au risque de se faire tuer par Lucy ou par lui-même. C'était la condition _sine qua non_ de sa relation avec la jeune fille et John l'avait accepté.

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, en tout cas selon Bella, Martin débarqua un soir dans la chambre de la jeune fille alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur John l'embrassant passionnément.

Si Martin fut contrarié de voir sa petite fille, qui n'était plus si petite que ça, dans une telle situation, ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Il était bien trop inquiet pour cela.

-**Que ce passe-t-il ?** Questionna Bella voyant que son père avait un visage trop soucieux pour que tout aille bien.

**-Préparez vos valises, nous devons partir au plus vite.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Questionna John qui venait de repousser gentiment Bella sur son lit.

**-Lucy vient de m'appeler. Alan a repéré la fragrance d'une femelle qui tournait autour du camp. Elle est restée à bonne distance et Lucy pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de Nikky, la traqueuse de Maria. D'après Alan cette dernière serait repartie suivant nos traces. Elle doit sans doute déjà être ici en Arizona. Nous devons protéger Bella pour le moment et trouver un endroit plus tranquille et sécurisé pour accéder à sa transformation**

**-Je vais être transformée maintenant ?** S'inquiéta Bella.

**-Je pense que nous n'avons plus le choix ma chérie. En tant qu'humaine tu es vulnérable et ni ta mère, ni moi ne souhaitons te perdre.**

**-Et moi non plus,** ajouta John en prenant la main de sa petite amie.

Bella se résigna, de toute façon elle savait qu'elle serait transformée, seule la date changeait. Et puis comme ça elle pourrait accéder plus rapidement à certains aspects de sa relation avec John, que ce dernier lui refusait parce qu'elle était trop fragile pour le moment.

Martin attrapa la valise de sa fille et à vitesse vampirique la remplie de toutes sortes d'affaires. Bella lui donna une ou deux consignes sur ce qu'elle voulait absolument amener avec elle, tout en se changeant dans sa salle de bains privée.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard ils montaient tous les trois dans le 4x4 de Martin. Ce dernier démarra en trombe. Ils avaient laissé les vitres ouvertes afin d'essayer de capter l'odeur de la traqueuse qui était sur leur piste.

Martin se dirigea sur un aérodrome privé afin de permettre au père et à sa fille de pouvoir décamper sans se faire suivre. La destination était connue que de Martin et comme il était le pilote de l'avion, aucune information ne pourrait percer car il soudoyait mensuellement l'agent de la tour de contrôle afin qu'il lui permette de décoller sans informer de sa destination.

**-Où va-t-on ?** Questionna Bella en voyant le petit avion sur la piste.

**-Je te le dirais plus tard pour le moment nous devons garder le silence**, lui dit-il sur ses gardes.

Il n'avait rien senti de dangereux mais la traqueuse pouvait se trouver hors de sa portée olfactive et auditive. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas elle, d'entendre leur conversation.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans le zinc et Martin prit place aux commandes. Bella s'installa sur l'un des quatre autres sièges de l'appareil et John à ses côtés regardant par le hublot s'il apercevait quelque chose. Il la vit une fois qu'ils eurent décollé. Une blonde cachée dans les fourrés à quelques centaines de mètres de l'aérodrome.

**-Elle est là !** Informa John à Martin.

**-Oui je la vois. Bella, appelles ta mère !** Ordonna-t-il à sa fille détournant l'avion de la trajectoire qu'il avait initialement prévu.

Bella s'exécuta et lorsque la voix familière de sa mère parvint à l'oreille de Bella, celle-ci prit conscience qu'elle venait sans doute d'échapper au pire.

**-Ma chérie, vous allez bien ?**

**-Oui nous sommes dans l'avion. Il y avait bien une femelle à nos trousses.**

**-J'en étais sûre. Tu es à côté de ton père ?**

**-J'y vais. **Dit-elle en se détachant, cependant avec les perturbations elle faillit tomber. John la rattrapa et l'aida à se stabiliser et l'accompagna jusqu'au cockpit.

**-Maman est en ligne,** l'informa-t-elle.

-**Elle était bien sur nos traces,** confirma-t-il sans prendre l'appareil mobile dans ses mains. **Nous l'avons aperçu lorsque nous avons pris de l'altitude.**

**-Je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire venir Bella au camp. Nous avons sans doute une taupe dans nos rangs.**

**-Il semblerait en effet. Quoi qu'il en soit reste prudente mon amour, je ne survivrai pas s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose.**

**-Je vais prendre quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. Je vais changer les habitudes de nos soldats et je vais également informer quelques uns de nos gardes afin qu'ils recherchent le traître en toute discrétion.**

**-Garde Carla auprès de toi, ça me rassurera.**

**-Oui, je le ferai. Tiens moi au courant lorsque vous serez arrivés à destination et soyez prudent vous aussi.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas,** lui répondit-il.

**-Bella je suis désolée pour tout cela. Je pensais attendre encore un peu avant de te transformer mais nous n'avons plus le choix.**

**-Je le sais maman. Ce n'est juste qu'une petite anticipation de la date initialement prévue,** la rassura-t-elle.

**-J'aurai tellement aimé de transformer moi-même.**

**-C'est papa qui s'en chargera, c'est un peu comme si tu le faisais toi-même.**

**-Oui sans doute. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu seras sans doute un peu déstabilisée. Essaies de garder ton calme car tout aura tendance à t'agacer et ils ne seront que deux pour te guider et essayer de te canaliser. Ce qui est un peu juste pour une personne entraînée tu l'as été.**

**-Je ne leur ferai pas de mal,** promis Bella.

**-Au plus tôt tu pourras te maîtriser au plus tôt vous pourrez rentrer en sécurité auprès de moi. J'ai hâte de te revoir ma petite fille.**

**-Moi aussi maman. Prends soin de toi et fait attention à l'autre folle. On ne sait jamais**.

**-Je t'aime ma chérie. Je t'aime aussi mon amour,** déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Martin. **Je dois vous laisser. Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez arrivés.**

**-Nous le ferons. À tout à l'heure mon amour**. Déclara Martin en faisant signe à Bella de raccrocher.

Après environ 7 heures de vol, le petit avion atterrit sur un aérodrome privé d'une île paradisiaque.

**-Bella, nous sommes arrivés, **lasecoua doucement John**.**

**-Où sommes-nous ?** Demanda-t-elle en baillant à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire.

-**À Hawaï,** l'informa son petit ami. **Nous allons avoir besoin de toi. Il est 10h00 du matin, heure locale et le soleil est haut dans le ciel.**

**-Que dois-je faire ?** Questionna-t-elle en se redressant dans son siège un peu plus alerte.

**-Il y a une agence de location à trois kilomètres d'ici. Pendant que tu dormais nous les avons contacté et nous avons loué un véhicule. Tu dois aller le chercher, voici ma carte qui te permettra de payer la location ainsi que tes papiers qui te donne le droit de conduire. Un taxi doit t'attendre à l'entrée de l'aérodrome afin de te conduire là bas. **Lui expliqua son père.

**-OK,** dit-elle en s'emparant des documents qu'il lui tendait. Elle regarda vite fait son faux passeport.

**-Bella Lewis Née à Houston le 15 Août 1985. Tu n'as changé que mon année de naissance,** constata Bella.

**-Vaut mieux faire au plus simple,** répondit Martin. **Nous en avions tout un stock pour parer à n'importe quelle situation et nous n'étions pas certain que tu aurais été dans la confidence.**

**-Je vois. Je fais au plus vite,** leur déclara-t-elle en rangeant ses nouveaux papiers dans son sac.

**-Tu diras au personnel de l'aérodrome que nous installons l'avion dans le hangar que nous avons réservé et que tu reviens nous chercher avec nos affaires là-bas. Tu leur glisseras discrètement cette enveloppe. Nous devrions être tranquille.**

**-OK,** répondit Bella en se saisissant de l'enveloppe que lui remettait son père.

**-Fais attention ma chérie. Tu ne risques rien ici en tout cas en ce qui concerne les gens de notre nature mais avec les humains c'est une autre paire de manches.**

**-Ne t'en fais pas. Le premier qui vient me chatouiller de trop près, il va se prendre mon 38 fillette en pleine poire,** lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et ouvrit la porte lui permettant de rejoindre la terre ferme. Elle sauta sur le tarmac et se dépêcha de rejoindre le hangar d'accueil un peu plus loin alors que les réacteurs de l'avion se lancèrent.

Bella fit tout ce que son père venait de lui demander. Elle attrapa le responsable de l'aérodrome et lui remit l'enveloppe puis elle se dirigea à l'extérieur pour prendre le taxi qui l'attendait déjà. Elle lui donna le nom de l'établissement que son père avait noté et prit le temps de regarder le magnifique paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, alors que le chauffeur la conduisait. C'était splendide, exotique et presque féerique, en tout cas ça l'était avant de rejoindre la civilisation.

Une fois les clefs de la berline américaine aux vitres teintées en mains, Bella refit le trajet en sens contraire. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres afin de profiter des senteurs iodées et florales nouvelles pour elle. Elle aimait cette île, elle s'y sentait bien également et s'il n'y avait pas la menace de l'autre folle, elle en aurait bien profité pour passer du bon temps avec John. Après tout c'était l'endroit rêvé pour ça.

Elle arriva à l'aérodrome, présenta le passe que lui avait remis le responsable et demanda au gardien où se trouvait son hangar.

Martin prit place au volant après avoir rangé les valises de chacun et les conduisit à la petite maison perdue dans le district de Hualalai un endroit pratiquement sauvage que Martin et Lucy avaient choisi pour effectuer leur retraite, si les choses ne tournaient pas comme ils l'avaient souhaité. C'était un endroit parfait pour accéder au changement de Bella, de plus cette île n'était pas la destination préférée des vampires à cause du soleil et de l'exposition.

Bella était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait, jamais elle n'avait quitté le pays, elle n'était même jamais sortie de l'Arizona en dehors de son petit voyage improvisé au Nouveau-Mexique. Alors elle prenait tout ça avec émerveillement. Les senteurs, les couleurs du ciel et de la végétation, les oiseaux et leurs chants surprenants. Elle était au paradis et c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'elle s'y trouvait avec John.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de la route, Martin déclara.

**-Il nous reste quelques kilomètres à effectuer à pied. Je suppose que tu préfères que ce soit John et non pas ton vieux père qui te porte**.

**-Si je peux choisir en effet**, répondit Bella avec un sourire de connivence.

-**Ne vous perdez pas en route,** leur dit-il bagages en main avant disparaître dans un courant d'air.

**-Nous voilà tous les deux sur une île paradisiaque. Que pourrions nous faire ?** Lança malicieusement Bella se frottant tout contre son vampire de petit ami.

**-Pas ce que tu as dans la tête, jeune effrontée.**

**-C'est bien ma vaine. Il fallait que je tombe sur un vampire prude.**

**-Tu verras si je suis aussi prude que ça lorsque tu seras tout aussi résistante que moi. En attendant ronge ton frein ma belle parce que je n'ai pas dans l'intention de te ravir ton innocence. En tout cas pas maintenant.**

**-Qui te dit que je suis encore « innocente ».**

**-Je le sens**, répondit John avec beaucoup d'aplomb.

**-Non ! Tu peux même sentir ça ?!** S'exclama Bella le rouge lui montant aux joues. John éclata de rire.

**-Non je te faisais marcher. Mais maintenant je sais que tu es toujours pure, ma toute belle. **Répondit-il en agrémentant sa remarque d'Un clin d'œil amusé.

**-Tu as un sens de l'humour assez douteux**, se renfrogna-t-elle vexée de s'être laissée prendre aussi facilement.

**-Arrête de faire du boudin**, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras mais comme elle ne changea pas de posture il l'a pris sur son épaule et lui dit. **Tant pis pour toi, puis il se mit à courir à travers les arbres. **

**-Dépose-moi !** Cria-t-elle. **Je vais te gerber dessus si tu ne me reposes pas immédiatement ! Il ne l'écouta pas et slaloma au travers de la végétation.**

- **C'est pas possible !** Grogna Maria en cassant son téléphone.

**-Tu as sans doute raison. Ils ont bien quelque chose à cacher et c'est en rapport avec cette humaine. **Se ravisa me Major.** On n'a pas la possibilité de connaître leur plan de vol ?** Questionna Jasper assis tranquillement sur le fauteuil qui lui était attribué.

**-Non, c'est ce Martin qui pilotait et même après avoir torturé le responsable de l'aérodrome n'a rien pu dire à Nikky.**

**-Lucy est-elle toujours au Nouveau-Mexique ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à joindre mes contacts chez-elle. Elle trame quelque chose et cette fois-ci c'est une certitude. Nous allons doubler le recrutement, nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes. Je ne la sens pas cette histoire.**

Jasper hocha la tête. Intérieurement il jubilait, il allait enfin avoir une guerre digne de ce nom. Lucy était de loin la plus surprenante des adversaires car elle était réfléchie et surtout elle était fin stratège en tout cas bien plus que Nettie ou même Maria qui elles, fonçaient tête baissées au devant des obstacles.

**-Nikky n'a pas pu recueillir d'information sur l'humaine ?** Questionna le Major.

**-C'est une jeune humaine qui apparemment n'est toujours pas changée. Elle n'a pas pu avoir son nom et la demeure où elle résidait était gardée par des soldats**.

**-Était maintenant elle doit être désertée. Peut-être que Nikky pourrait y retourner?**

**-Ils y ont mis le feu !** Coupa Maria. **Ils ne veulent pas qu'on remonte la piste de cette petite chose.**

**-Décidément cette histoire est troublante,** acquiesça Jasper de plus en plus intrigué par cette humaine et par le comportement anormale de Lucy. Il avait bien quelques théories mais il préférait les garder pour lui.

**-Je vais missionner les recruteurs et voir où en est l'entraînement. Je pense que nous allons les redoubler afin de préparer ces larves au mieux.**

**-Interdiction d'en tuer un seul Major ! Je ne peux plus me le permettre**, ordonna Maria de forte méchante humeur.

**-Ils ne brûleront pas si ça peut te faire plaisir,** trancha Jasper bien décidé à passer du bon temps tout de même.

**-Je pense que je ne pourrais rien tirer de mieux de ta mauvaise volonté.**

**-Non effectivement,** répondit l'officier en quittant le bureau de son Général et amante occasionnelle.

* * *

**J'espère que ce second chapitre et les quelques explications que vous y avez trouvé, vous ont plu? **

**Je suis contente de constater l'intérêt grandissant que vous manifestez pour cette histoire et comme toujours j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et j****e vous dis soit à vendredi, soit à samedi.**

**Beti.**


	4. Chapter 4: Le début de l'éternité

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Qui dit samedi, dit nouveau chapitre en ligne.**

**J'ai encore une petite information à vous communiquer, en fait deux mais la seconde sera en fin de chapitre.**

**Cathy19Jes m'a fait une remarque pertinente dans son commentaire. Je vais donc vous en informer également. Elle s'est interrogée sur la raison qui ont poussé les loups à tuer Alice alors qu'ils avaient un traité avec les Cullen… Très pertinente comme question vous en conviendrez :) **

**La raison que je me dois de vous expliquer ici, parce que comme je le lui ai expliqué, toutes les personnes impliquées sont mortes. Je ne peux donc pas le dévoiler au cours de cette histoire.**

**Alice lors d'une de ses chasses a malencontreusement franchi l'une des frontières interdites, certainement parce qu'elle a été prise par l'une de ses visions, (en tout cas c'est comme ça que je l'ai imaginé). Lorsqu'elle a ses visions, elle se déconnecte de la réalité le temps que celles-ci se déroulent.**

**Elle a été interceptée par Paul et Sam, qui comme vous le savez sont les loups les plus intransigeants de la meute. Ils ont profité de cette infraction au traité de la part de la voyante pour la tuer et ainsi faire partir les Cullen de leur ville. En tout cas tel était leur plan de départ.**

**Bien entendu cela ne s'est pas passé comme ils l'avaient imaginé et cet acte qui devait les libérer, aura eu pour effet de décimer leur tribu et mettre fin aux Quileute. **

**Sam n'étant pas le véritable Alpha. Il n'avait pas (a mon sens) les mêmes aptitudes de dirigeant et de protecteur que le véritable chef de meute pour conduire ses troupes et maintenir la sécurité de sa tribu. Voilà la véritable raison que j'avais imaginé pour créer cette histoire ^^**

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire le chapitre 3.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous attends en bas. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de l'éternité**

Bella était au courant des supplices et des douleurs physiques qu'elle subirait lors de sa transformation mais elle était loin d'imaginer que cela serait un tel enfer. Son corps avait été soumis à toutes sortes de sévices, brûlures, lacérations et autres douleurs intenses, aiguës, sournoises et insupportables.

Elle avait senti les présences de son père et de John à son chevet. Elle avait entendu leurs paroles réconfortantes lui disant que tout ceci serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle avait senti les caresses des deux hommes de sa vie sur ses bras et visage et leur froideur familière lui faisait du bien.

Lorsque la douleur avait diminué d'intensité afin de se recentrer sur son organe vitale, elle savait qu'elle touchait au but. Cela l'avait rassurée car elle en avait perdu la notion de temps et se désespérait que cela cesse un jour.

Lorsque enfin son cœur émit son dernier battement et que la douleur disparut brutalement, ce qu'elle ressentit était bien plus intense que du soulagement. De la béatitude et un apaisement profond succédèrent à ce long calvaire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut troublée de voir tout ce qu'elle distinguait. La moindre particule de poussière flottant dans l'air, les couleurs encore plus vives et intenses que dans son souvenir et ce n'était rien en comparaison des odeurs qui l'agressèrent de part leur intensité lorsqu'elle huma l'air. Sans parler de tous ces sons assourdissants qu'elle percevait et qui semaient une sorte de cacophonie et un chaos assourdissant dans son crâne.

**-Ma chérie, c'est papa. Tout va bien mon ange. Concentre-toi sur une chose à la fois,** lui conseilla-t-il en se souvenant de son propre réveil.

Bella obéit et procéda par ordre d'importance. Elle commença d'abord la vue parce que c'était le plus facile, elle tourna la tête et vit son père debout bien droit à quelques mètres d'elle, bloquant ses autres sens. Martin l'observait avec inquiétude. Elle détailla tour à tour tous les éléments de la pièce puis ceux de l'extérieur qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle sembla se faire à sa nouvelle vision, elle se concentra sur les sons.

Une multitude de chants d'oiseaux, les réacteurs d'avions qui passaient loin au-dessus d'eux, le bruit d'un courant d'eau un peu plus loin de la maison lui parvenaient. Elle entendait même les mouvements des insectes à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la demeure. C'était troublant et déroutant elle avait la sensation d'entendre pour la première fois.

De sa propre initiative, elle entreprit d'isoler chacun des bruits aux alentours pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la maison et le calme revint dans sa tête.

Puis enfin vint le tour de l'odorat, elle pouvait dissocier chaque senteur, chaque particule de parfum. C'était assez étrange car elle pouvait tout sentir, même les feuilles d'arbres à l'extérieur avaient des fragrances différentes qu'elle pourrait dorénavant identifier.

**-Ça va mieux ?** Demanda Martin toujours aussi soucieux.

**-Je crois oui,** répondit Bella avant de s'arrêter net.

Sa voix lui paraissait différente, plus claire, plus basse également. Elle avait un joli timbre chaud et doux qui lui plaisait.

**-Il y a d'autre changement mon ange, ne t'en effraies pas. Nous allons avancer par étape. Tout d'abord nous allons pourvoir à la brûlure de ta gorge. John nous attend à quelques lieux de là, nous allons le rejoindre.**

**-Pourquoi, n'est-il pas ici ?** Demanda la nouvelle-née.

**-Pour ne pas perturber d'avantage ton réveil avec une odeur alléchante. Je voulais que tu prennes le temps de te réveiller en douceur.**

**-Merci papa. C'est troublant et j'ai un peu peur**, confia la jeune fille.

**-Ne t'en fais pas tu t'en sors très, très bien ma chérie. Je suis là pour t'aider et te guider. Maintenant si tu me le permets j'aimerai pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras**.

**-Bien sûr**, dit-elle en se mettant subitement sur ses pieds.

Cela la déstabilisa d'avantage car elle avait seulement pensé à se lever qu'elle était déjà debout. Elle se reprit voyant que son père s'était arrêté et lui demanda légèrement soucieuse.

**-Pourquoi es-tu aussi distant ?**

**-Tu es un nouveau-né ma chérie et tes humeurs seront très instables les premiers temps. De plus les réveils sont toujours plus délicats que tout le reste. Je ne veux pas que tu me perçoives comme une menace,** lui expliqua-t-il avec douceur.

**-Tu es mon père, je ne te percevrais jamais de cette façon. **Martin sourit tendrement.

Il était fier de sa fille car elle réagissait plutôt bien et mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il s'approcha d'elle à vitesse humaine toutefois, puis il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait été tellement accablé lorsqu'il l'avait vu se contorsionner de douleur sur le lit après la morsure. Et lorsqu'elle s'était mise à crier suppliant qu'on la tue, cela lui avait arraché le cœur. Bella n'était pas sa fille biologique mais il l'aimait comme n'importe quel père aimait ses enfants. C'était inconditionnel, insensé et effrayant à la fois.

**-Je suis content ma chérie, vraiment content et très fier de toi. Maintenant si nous allions rejoindre John qui doit se faire un sang d'encre lui aussi.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Avant de partir sache une chose**. **Tu risques de perdre pied lorsque tu vas sentir l'humain qu'il t'a choisi. Ne t'en veux pas après cela car il est normal de ne pas se contrôler lors de ses premiers repas.**

-Je vais devoir le tuer. Se lamenta Bella pour qui le fait de se nourrir d'humains, contrariait.

**-Lorsque tu seras devant tu ne penseras plus à ça. J'ai eu moi aussi des problèmes de conscience lorsque j'ai tué mes premiers humains. Mais vois ça comme une sorte de régulation naturelle. Après lorsque tu auras assez de maîtrise tu pourras te contraindre à certaines règles pour te soulager l'esprit.**

**-C'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-Effectivement. Je suis un ancien infirmier mon rôle en tant qu'humain était de soigner les gens. Lorsque j'ai pu me soumettre à mes propres règles, je n'ai choisi que des personnes âgées ou des gens en fin de vie afin d'épargner les plus jeune. Ceci dit certaine fois je n'ai pas le choix et je dois prendre ce qu'il y a. Il en va aussi de la sécurité et de la pérennité de notre secret. Nous ne pouvons pas nous affamer au risque de perdre tout contrôle, cela serait encore plus dangereux pour les humains et pour nous également. Allons-y maintenant, **déclara-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa petite fille qui dorénavant serait immortelle.

Martin dirigea Bella à travers de la forêt luxuriante et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Bella réussit à garder le contrôle. Elle ne se jeta pas comme une furieuse sur l'humain que John retenait dans ses mains lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de le sentir.

John relâcha l'humain et s'éloigna de quelques pas afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa petite amie. Ce faisant il ne pu s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Elle était magnifique avec ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, ses traits qui s'étaient légèrement affinés et sa bouche qui semblait plus pulpeuse à moins que cela soit dû à un effet de contraste avec sa peau pâle et scintillante.

Elle était gracieuse et bizarrement elle semblait très bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition. Cela força son respect lorsqu'il comparait le réveil de Bella avec le sien, beaucoup plus chaotique.

Après un vif coup d'œil et un sourire tendre à John, Bella reporta son attention sur l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, (un peu trop pâle pour un habitant de l'île), qui tentait de s'enfuir.

**-Ça va aller mon ange. Tu verras ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Respire à plein poumon et laisse-toi guider par ton instinct**.

Bella était tendue, l'humain était tellement salivant, tellement appétissant mais une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce n'était pas bien, l'empêcha de lui sauter dessus. Cependant lorsque l'homme trébucha, s'écorchant ses genoux dénudés, elle ne contrôla plus rien. Elle s'élança sur lui et parcouru la centaine de mètres qu'il venait de mettre en eux en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Sans qu'elle ne réalise comment, le sang de sa victime coulait à flot dans sa bouche apaisant le feu et calmant sa frénésie soudaine également.

Elle laissa tomber le cadavre de l'homme par terre et se recula, d'effroi. Elle se sentait tellement abominable malgré les sensations de contentement que son corps ressentait. C'était comme si elle était capable de ressentir sur deux niveaux à la fois aussi bien sur le plan physique que métaphysique.

**-Mon ange, tout va bien. C'est normal,** répéta Martin sachant ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment même. **Je vais me débarrasser du corps, tu devrais retourner à la maison avec John. Je pense qu'un petit moment en amoureux te fera le plus grand bien,** indiqua-t-il espérant pouvoir changer l'état d'esprit de sa fille.

Ce qui marcha relativement bien car elle se tourna souriante vers son petit ami qui s'approchait d'elle tranquillement en lui offrant le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

**-Tu viens ?** Lui demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de sa belle en lui tendant la main. Toute la culpabilité de la jeune fille s'effaça lorsqu'il referma cette main sur la sienne et qu'il l'entraîna dans une course modérée à travers la forêt.

Quand Martin rentra quelques heures plus tard, il découvrit Bella et John lovés l'un contre l'autre sous l'un des palmiers qui entouraient la propriété. Il pensait qu'elle aurait sauté sur le pauvre John mais apparemment leurs vêtements étaient intacts et c'étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient partis ensemble.

Cela attisa d'autant plus la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille mais également le respect et la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour le jeune vampire. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse se maîtriser aussi bien et il commençait à se demander si grâce à cette facette exceptionnelle, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer plus tôt que prévu. D'ailleurs il fallait appeler Lucy car elle devait tourner comme une lionne en cage.

**-Bella, on devrait appeler ta mère. Elle doit s'inquiéter.**

Bella se leva et rejoignit son père gardant la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Martin sourit à John et le remercia d'un furtif mouvement de tête puis composa le numéro de sa compagne.

**-Martin comment ça se passe ? Elle s'est réveillée ? Comment va-t-elle**_ ?_ Questionna Lucy complètement paniquée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**-Calme-toi mon amour. Tout se passe très bien. Notre fille est merveilleuse. Aucun éclat, aucune réaction violente et elle s'est même nourrie très décemment. Tu n'en reviendrais pas si tu la voyais.**

**-C'est vrai ?!** S'étonna-t-elle surprise par le calme de Martin.

**-Je te la passe, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même**, dit-il en tendant le téléphone à sa fille.

Bella prit le fragile appareil avec délicatesse, ne souhaitant pas le casser avant de parler à sa mère.

**-Maman.**

**-Oh ! Ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Je vais bien, un peu perturbée par tous ces changements mais je crois que je gère assez bien,** dit-elle.

**-C'est ce que me dit ton père. Ce que j'aimerai être près de vous maintenant pour te voir et te serrer dans mes bras**_._

**-Moi aussi j'aimerai que tu sois là.**

**-Si elle continue à se tempérer de cette façon, je pense que nous pourrons rentrer plus vite que nous ne l'avions planifié,** assura Martin.

**-J'en serai heureuse, cependant ne prenez pas de risque inutilement,** conseilla Lucy.

**-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour. Je ne prendrais aucun risque et je peux t'assurer que tout se passe au mieux. Elle est formidable. Vraiment,** insista-t-il en posant une main sur la joue de sa fille qui lui sourit en retour.

**-J'ai un petit message personnel pour John**_,_ déclara Lucy sachant que le petit ami de sa fille était à proximité de celle-ci. **Attention à toi jeune homme, il s'agit de ma fille ne l'oublie pas**_._

**-Maman !** Fulmina Bella assez mal à l'aise.

**-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je resterai gentil homme.**

**-Si elle lui en laisse l'opportunité**, reprit Martin taquin en regardant sa fille.

**-Mais c'est pas vrai !** Se rembrunit-elle.

**-Allez ma chérie cesse de bouder. Je ne suis pas présente mais je peux parfaitement t'imaginer croisant les bras et faisant ta tête des mauvais jours**_,_ ce qui fit rire les deux hommes présents.

**-Au lieu de te soucier de ma vie amoureuse. Comment ça se passe avec l'autre folle ?** Questionna Bella afin de détourner le sujet de conversation.

**-Rien pour le moment mais j'ai élevé le plan d'alerte au niveau deux. Alan n'a rien perçu de nouveau, je pense donc que la traqueuse a dû rentrer chez Maria. Pour l'instant nous faisons attention. La garde rapprochée n'a pas encore trouvé la taupe mais ils cherchent toujours. Je reste extrêmement vigilante car je pense que Maria va partir en recrutement afin d'accroître et de préparer son armée.**

**-Cela risque d'aller vite avec le Major**, répondit Martin en grimaçant.

**-J'en ai bien peur mais nous disposons d'un ou deux mois de battement je suppose. Même le Major ne peut pas faire de miracles avec des nouveau-nés. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai appris de par Nettie, il tue lui-même le plus gros de son effectif durant les entraînements.**

**-Ce n'est pas plus mal,** répondit Martin**. En attendant fait attention tout de même. Je sais que je me répète mais je n'aime pas te savoir aussi loin alors que la menace gronde.**

**-Oui je sais. Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi. Je vais vous laisser, je dois passer faire mon inspection**_._

**-Je t'appellerai ce soir mon amour**.

**-À ce soir**_,_ dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Les jours passèrent et Bella arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser sa nouvelle force ainsi que toutes ses autres aptitudes. Elle s'entraînait d'arrache pied afin d'être prête pour l'affrontement que préparait sa mère. Elle tentait également de maîtriser au mieux ses excès d'humeur et elle y parvenait plutôt bien. Elle souhaitait rentrer plus tôt afin de revoir sa mère d'une part et de travailler son bouclier avec les vampires dotés de dons également.

Elle avait compris l'importance de son rôle dans cette bataille lors d'une conversation avec son père et si elle désirait offrir à ses parents la vie dont ils rêvaient, sur cette île ou ailleurs. Qu'ils ne se sentent plus en danger à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se retrouver seuls. De plus elle avait des projets avec John, ils souhaitaient tous deux faire le tour du monde. Voir toutes ces merveilles de la nature un peu partout sur la planète et pour cela il fallait que Maria périsse.

Un mois et une semaine après le réveil de Bella, ils étaient de nouveau dans le petit avion de Martin s'apprêtant à rentrer chez eux. Dans l'avion Bella s'assit à côté de son père, elle voulait apprendre à voler pour pouvoir se déplacer plus aisément une fois que l'affaire Maria serait soldée.

**-Papa tu m'apprends à piloter ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**-Ça t'intéresse ?**

**-Assez.** **C'est plus pratique pour se déplacer de continent en continent en toute discrétion.**

**-Effectivement**, admit-il.

Il lui détailla tous les instruments de bords avec leurs fonctions. Il lui enseigna les consignes à suivre pour faire décoller l'appareil. L'altitude à laquelle elle devait se maintenir, les attitudes à adopter selon certaines situations ainsi que les différentes étapes de vol.

Bella était très attentive et enregistrait chaque information avec une facilité déconcertante. Une fois les explications terminées et intégrées par la jeune vampire, Martin se leva et laissa la place de pilotage à sa fille.

**-Tu es sûr ?** Lui demanda-t-elle incertaine et un peu anxieuse.

**-Il y a une vieille expression humaine qui dit que c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeront. Prends le manche et applique ce que je viens de t'apprendre. De toute façon je suis à côté de toi.**

**-Et puis ce n'est pas un crash qui risque de nous tuer**, taquina John.

**-Très drôle !** Répliqua Bella en mettant son casque sur les oreilles.

Elle refit dans l'ordre tout ce que lui avait dit son père quelques minutes auparavant. C'est néanmoins avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle appuya sur la pédale et ajusta le manche afin de se mettre dans l'alignement de la piste, une fois que les réacteurs furent allumés.

**-Prends de la vitesse et une fois en bout de piste tire doucement et progressivement le manche vers toi,** lui indiqua-t-il.

Bella s'exécuta angoissée mais elle s'en sortie plutôt bien et lorsque l'avion s'éleva dans les airs elle se sentit très fière. Sentiment que partageaient son père et son petit ami.

Une fois dans les airs, le pilotage était plus simple il fallait principalement maintenir l'altitude et contrôler la trajectoire.

Bella était impatiente de retrouver sa mère, elle était également pressée de retrouver certains de ses anciennes connaissances. Cependant comme le lui avait très clairement conseillé son père, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se différencie des autres au camp. Devant tous les soldats elle devrait les appeler par leurs prénoms. Cela la dérangeait mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas et puis quelque part elle se souvenait de son intégration mouvementée à l'orphelinat. Ce qui l'aida à accepter l'idée de se fondre dans la masse sans se faire remarquer. Et puis elle ne serait pas seule, John resterait avec elle et le point positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils pourraient être tous les deux en couple. Martin avait même approuvé qu'ils montrent la vraie nature de leur relation afin d'éviter à Bella quelques désagréments avec les autres mâles du camp.

Pour l'atterrissage Bella se crispa énormément. Il avait été un peu sec mais Martin lui avait signifié qu'avec un peu de pratique elle le maîtriserait bien mieux. Ils avaient atterrit à Roswell où Lucy en personne était venue les accueillir accompagnée de Carla. Lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon et sa fille descendre de l'appareil, Lucy se précipita sur eux et les prit tous deux dans ses bras.

**-Dieu que vous m'avez manqué !** Leur dit-elle en les étreignant fortement.

**-À nous aussi maman,** répondit Bella en rendant l'étreinte de sa mère.

**- Regarde-moi. Comme tu es belle ma fille.**

**-Tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise**, répondit Bella un peu gênée devant l'expansion publique de sa mère.

Cette dernière lui sourit et retourna son attention vers compagnon. Il la prit dans ses bras écartant ainsi leur fille et l'embrassa passionnément.

**-Que c'est dérangeant de voir ses parents se bécoter de la sorte,** commenta Bella à l'attention de John et de Carla qui venait de les rejoindre.

**-Va falloir t'y faire ma chérie,** répondit Lucy en rompant le baiser.

**-Et c'est moins dérangeant que la scène que j'ai surpris dans ta chambre jeune fille,** reprit Martin.

**-Quelle scène ?** Questionna Lucy les sourcils froncés.

**-Ah non ! On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus.**

**-Tu l'as dit,** corrigea le père de la jeune fille. **Je t'expliquerai tout ça**, dit-il à sa compagne.

**-Si on y allait ?** Proposa Carla très professionnelle. **Il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'on remarque notre absence**, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Lucy.

**-Oui ce serait mieux en effet. D'ailleurs j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose durant votre petit séjour,** avança Lucy en se dirigeant vers la voiture. Ils prirent place à bord Lucy avec sa fille et John derrière, Carla et Martin devant ce dernier au volant

**-On va faire un petit détour. J'ai demandé à Phil de laisser une voiture à Carlsbad.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Questionna Martin surpris.

**-Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver la taupe. Elle se cache bien et ne mord pas aux hameçons que nous laissons traîner. Ma chérie je dois t'investir de ta première mission,** ajouta Lucy à l'intention de sa fille.

**-Quelle est-elle ?** Demanda Bella sérieuse et légèrement effrayée.

**-Tu vas devoir feindre la transformation en arrivant au camp. John te conduira jusque là et nous te placerons dans la salle des réveils. Tu y seras totalement seule. Tu devras attendre deux jours avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je suppose que la taupe tentera une approche durant ce laps de temps, il te faudra donc être très vigilante et retenir tout ce que tu pourras. Il nous faut absolument la trouver et l'éradiquer avant que Maria ne nous attaque.**

**-Comment comptes tu parer aux signes d'humanité durant cette supercherie ?** Questionna Martin.

**-La porte sera fermée et l'accès sera restreint et gardée. J'ai déjà un dispositif sonore en place pour remplacer le rythme cardiaque qu'est censé avoir Bella. Je l'ai testé personnellement et c'est un bon leurre. La taupe se doutera qu'il s'agit là de l'humaine qu'il ou elle a perçu. Comme il a déjà senti la fragrance de Bella, cela le confortera ou l'obligera à l'approcher afin de faire son rapport à Maria. Pour expliquer les tours de gardes à la porte et l'accès restreint, nous dirons qu'elle est une recrue spéciale. Que c'est une championne d'arts martiaux, je pense que ça devrait passer.**

**-OK. C'est assez simple je devrais m'en sortir,** acquiesça Bella.

**-Autre chose. Si ce traître ne se laisse pas prendre, je vous demanderai à tous deux d'éviter de vous afficher car si c'est un mâle il va sûrement tenter de séduire Bella afin de s'en approcher. Il ne faut pas que tu écartes la moindre tentative d'approche tout en gardant une certaine distance tout de même. Je ne te dis pas de te jeter sur tous les mâles qui vont se pavaner devant toi. Tu devras également nous témoigner une certaine animosité afin de le laisser penser qu'il pourra aisément te manipuler. De cette façon il finira par faire une erreur et nous pourrons lui tomber dessus.**

Bella fit la grimace et prit la main de John dans la sienne afin de trouver le réconfort qu'il lui fallait.

**-Je suis désolée, c'est l'histoire de quelques jours, le temps que nous l'attrapions. Une fois ceci fait vous pourrez vous afficher tous les deux. Cependant John j'aimerai vraiment que tu évites les scènes de jalousies ou tout autres actes qui pourraient nuire à nos efforts à tous.**

**-Je saurai m'adapter à la situation,** répondit John pas plus enchanté que sa belle de jouer cette mascarade.

**-Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu risqué ?** Questionna Martin soucieux de savoir sa fille livrée à elle-même au milieu d'une armée de nouveau-nés hostiles.

**-Je pense que Bella à la ressource qu'il faut pour cette mission et malheureusement personne ne sera mieux placé qu'elle pour réussir. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que toi,** ajouta-t-elle un peu las.

**-Je le sais, c'est juste que…**

**-Ne t'en fais pas papa. Tu as dit toi-même que j'étais plutôt dégourdie. Je saurai m'acquitter sans dommages de cette mission et puis en cas de gros pépin je pourrais compter sur les anciens de l'orphelinat.**

**-Tout à fait,** admit Lucy. **Pour nous contacter sans éveiller les soupçons tu pourras passer par eux et seulement par eux. Tu les connais presque tous et pour ceux que tu ne connais pas, John te fera un topo. Comme pour chaque réveil, je ferai une apparition, je te déballerai le même speech que je réserve aux autres avant de te donner à manger. Il faut que ton comportement soit celui d'un nouveau-né normal pour accréditer l'histoire, cependant fait attention à ne pas t'attirer les foudres des autres tout de même.**

**-D'accord,** répondit Bella.

**-Ma chérie, je suis sincèrement désolée que ton intégration au camp se fasse de cette façon mais je ne peux compter sur personne d'autre que vous.**

**-Ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Et puis c'est moins risqué comme première mission que d'aller à l'extérieur et tomber sur je ne sais quel vampire psychopathe de l'autre folle.**

-**Effectivement surtout que j'ai appris que le Major était lui-même parti en recrutement. Je suppose qu'elle va doubler ses objectifs. Elle est tellement prévisible. **Déclara Lucy en secouant la tête de dépit**. **

**-C'est une bonne chose mais ne la sous-estimons pas pour autant. Elle a de la ressource,** répliqua Martin avec prudence.

**-Une ressource qui s'appelle Major Whitlock. Elle n'a repris de sa superbe que depuis son retour.** Contra Lucy alors qu'elle regardait sa fille nouvellement transformée à ses côtés.

Ils entamaient la dernière ligne droite de leur plan, ils étaient presque à la concrétisation de leur projet et autant cela la réjouissait autant elle angoissait à l'idée de perdre l'une des personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus au monde.

**-C'est un fait**, admit Martin en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Ils arrivèrent à Carlsbad et après des au-revoir plein d'émotion surtout pour la mère et la fille qui à peine retrouvées, devaient se séparer. Bien sûr elles seraient au même endroit mais pour le bon déroulement de la mission de Bella, elles devraient s'éviter et rester sur leurs réserves.

Bella et John restèrent tous les deux. Ils devaient attendre une douzaine d'heures avant de prendre la route et de rallier le camp. Ils en profitèrent pour se câliner et se rassurer mutuellement. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'afficher en tant que couple dans le camp, rien n'interdisait qu'ils soient amis aux yeux des autres et cela les rassura tous deux.

Lorsque le moment fut arrivé, Bella se glissa sur la banquette arrière et s'allongea. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre le camp qui était situé à quelques kilomètres de Carlsbad, à proximité de la réserve Red Bluff.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le camp Bella ferma les yeux et geignit feignant la douleur. Elle repensait à sa transformation pour donner le change et cela marcha assez bien.

Lucy avait pris des dispositions et avaient envoyé tous les soldats à l'entraînement, seuls certains de sa garde personnelle étaient restés pour donner le change et pour s'assurer qu'aucun curieux ne s'approche de trop près. John sortit de la voiture, prit Bella dans ses bras et l'amena directement dans la salle des réveils. Lucy mit en route le système audio et sans une parole caressa le visage de sa fille. Elle n'était pas rassurée par la situation dans laquelle elle mettait sa fille mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser une taupe dans ses rangs, au risque de se faire prendre en traître en plein milieu du combat qui l'opposerait sans aucun doute à Maria.

Bella trouva le temps long, personne ne venait devant la porte hormis les gardes qui se relayaient. Elle put même sentir à un moment la présence de John mais ni l'un ni l'autre dérogèrent à la conduite à tenir quant au plan établi.

Bella s'agaça car si la taupe ne se montrait pas elle en serait bonne pour jouer la comédie après. Ce qui voulait dire, ne pas profiter de John. Quelques heures après le départ de John, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte mais la femelle était plus intéressée par le garde que par la curiosité de savoir pourquoi il gardait la salle des réveils. Bella était presque à la fin de la première partie de la mission lorsqu'une autre femelle arriva et s'adressa au garde de cette session horaire.

**-Pourquoi gardes tu la salle des réveils ?** L'interrogea-t-elle nonchalamment.

**-Une recrue spéciale. Une championne d'arts martiaux d'après ce que je sais. Lucy espère beaucoup de celle-ci apparemment.**

**-Qu'est ce que des arts martiaux pourraient faire dans une guerre ?** Demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

**-J'en sais rien, T'as qu'à aller le demander à Lucy elle même. Moi mon rôle est de veiller à ce que personne n'approche. Chacun son domaine, la stratégie ce n'est pas le mien**

**-Je pourrais la voir ?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**-Emeline, je viens de te dire que je ne dois laisser entrer personne. **Répliqua le garde un peu blasé**. **

**-Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Je suis juste curieuse de voir ce que cette nouvelle pourrait avoir de si spéciale.**

**-Tu verras ça lorsqu'elle s'éveillera,** trancha-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

**-Très bien, t'emballes pas mon tout beau. De toute façon c'est pour toi que je suis venue. Ça te dirait de venir me rejoindre lorsque tu auras terminé ta permanence ?**

**-Pourquoi pas,** reprit-il plus conciliant et intéressé. Bella en profita pour glisser un cri afin de rendre plus crédible sa transformation.

**-C'est un sale moment qu'elle traverse,** commenta la femelle.

**-Elle en a plus pour très longtemps d'après ce que je sais.**

**-Tu me retrouves dans ma chambre tout à l'heure. **Lui glissa-t-elle sans relever le propos précédent.

**-Dès que j'ai terminé**, conclut-il.

Bella effectua son réveil officiel moins de quatre heures après. Aucune autre personne n'était venue depuis et Phil était le garde qui était de service pour cette partie là. Lorsque la bande audio se termina Bella s'installa sur la table et attendit patiemment. Phil ouvrit la porte et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'appeler Lucy. Ce qui tombait bien car sa gorge commençait à devenir douloureuse. Elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis son départ d'Haïti. Lorsque Phil entra Bella prit la table qu'elle envoya sur le garde, ce dernier surpris l'évita de justesse et adressa un regard courroucé à Bella se demandant pourquoi elle venait de faire ça.

**-Je suis un nouveau-né. Je dois saccager tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée,** lui dit elle amusée.

**-Tu mets un peu trop d'entrain à ton jeu,** répondit-il alors qu'il esquivait en grognant la chaise qu'elle venait de lui envoyer également.

**-J'ai une réputation à construire,** plaça-t-elle entre deux grognements.

Bien évidemment le raffut alerta pas mal de monde et Bella dut jouer son rôle sans faire d'autres allusions. Deux autres gardes entrèrent avant l'arrivée de Lucy et Martin. Elle se battit contre eux, oubliant presque son rôle. Son instinct avait repris le dessus et elle luttait pour se dégager de la prise des trois vampires plus expérimentés. Elle pensait qu'elle allait devoir pousser ses entraînements car ils l'avaient maîtrisée assez facilement de son point de vue.

Lorsque Lucy et Martin arrivèrent, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à ne pas crier de la relâcher sur le champ.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?!** Tonna la voix autoritaire de Lucy.

**-Un mauvais réveil,** répondit Phil.

**-Écoute-moi bien Bella ! Tu vas te calmer tout de suite sinon je peux t'assurer que ce par quoi tu viens de passer ne sera qu'une douce séance de massage. Ils vont te lâcher et tu vas tenter de modérer ta colère. Si tu obéis, nous te donnerons de quoi apaiser la brûlure dans ta gorge. Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?**

**-Oui !** Grogna Bella, se prêtant au jeu bien que toujours contrariée de s'être faite maîtriser.

**-Très bien. Phil va chercher de quoi calmer notre jeune recrue et vous autre disparaissez !** Ordonna-t-elle aux badauds qui s'étaient attroupés près de la salle.

Lorsque ceux-ci partirent, Bella se sentit un peu moins oppressée. Lucy lui fit le discourt habituel et donna à Bella une femme d'une trentaine d'année afin qu'elle se sustente.

Suite de quoi John la prit sous son aile et la conduisit dans une chambre qui lui avait été réservée. Sur son passage, tout le monde la dévisagea avec curiosité mais personne n'osa l'approcher. Son réveil mouvementé avait fait le tour du camp ainsi que le fait qu'elle était une championne d'arts martiaux. Certains n'avaient pas la même vision qu'Émeline concernant les aptitudes de la nouvelle. Quelqu'un qui maîtrisait l'art du combat à l'état humain pouvait s'avérer être relativement dangereux au stade de vampire nouveau-né.

**-Tu y a été un peu fort**, commenta John lorsqu'il montra le terrain d'entraînement déserté.

**-Il fallait donner le change mais j'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter lorsqu'ils se sont mis à trois sur moi. D'ailleurs va falloir que je m'entraîne d'avantage, ils m'ont eu trop facilement.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Phil,** contra John.

**-Ce n'est pas une raison, je ne suis pas assez forte. D'après les histoires que m'a raconté papa, le Major est capable de tenir tête et de vaincre dans un combat trois à quatre adversaires à lui tout seul.**

**-N'essaie pas de te mesurer au Major, Bella. Il a plus d'un siècle d'expérience et de plus il dispose d'un don pour l'y aider.**

**-Si tu le dis. Quand tu verras maman dis-lui de jeter un œil sur une certaine Émeline. Elle est venue tout à l'heure et elle a posé beaucoup de questions. Elle a même essayé d'entrer dans la pièce pour me voir.**

**-Je ferai passer le message,** répondit-il. **Mais sois prudente dorénavant, certains vont essayer de te tester pour voir ce que tu vaux.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Généralement on n'a pas besoin d'être trois sur un nouveau-né. Un soldat expérimenté peu s'en sortir seul, deux si le nouveau-né est un acharné et particulièrement fort. Tu t'es faite maîtriser par trois mâles expérimentés. Il y a une hiérarchie au sein des soldats et tu viens de leur donner matière au doute.**

**-Je resterai vigilante. Comment dois-je agir maintenant pour ressembler aux autres ?**

**-Tu piques des colères mais modérée les colères,** rajouta-t-il taquin. **Tu t'insurges et tu remets à leur place ceux que tu trouves agaçants. Tu fais ça une petite semaine avant de freiner la fréquence de tes emportements. J'essaierai de t'aider lorsque je le pourrais, **lui dit-il.

**-Tu sais ce que j'aimerai là tout de suite.**

**-J'ai une vague idée**, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire charmeur.

**-Comme j'aimerai que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras.**

**-J'aimerai ça également mais pour le moment nous devons faire profile bas,** lui dit-il l'air désolé. **Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.** Lui dit-il arrêtant sa main qui allait prendre celle de sa petite amie.

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu vous en douter, rien ne se fera facilement que ce soit avec John ou avec Jasper.**

**J'ai repris un peu les traits de caractères originaux de Bella, sans tomber dans la mièvrerie qui lui a été attribuée dans l'œuvre originale. J'espère avoir réussi cet exercice.**

**Pour cette histoire, je pense que je vais m'en tenir à la publication du samedi. Je n'arrive pas à faire en sorte de publier le vendredi, j'ai trop de travail :s**

**Petite info surprise!**

**J'ai une petite surprise à venir, et à venir rapidement.**

**Je vais recevoir la correction d'une histoire que j'ai terminée, dans la journée je pense. Je vous en avais déjà parlé.**

**C'est un texte sur un couple que je n'ai encore jamais travaillé et j'espère que cela vous plaira. J'attends vos suggestions afin de voir si je vais vous surprendre ou non ^^ **

**Je pense mettre la première partie en ligne courant de la semaine.**

**Voilà je vous dis donc à très bientôt et je vous souhaite un bon Week-end.**

**Beti.**


	5. Chapter 5: Un soldat comme les autres

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard avec lequel je vous poste ce chapitre et plus encore de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires. Il y a des semaines comme celle-ci où je ne touche pas terre et malheureusement je crains que cela continue jusqu'à dimanche à venir au moins.**

**Ceci dit merci pour vos reviews que j'ai pris le temps de lire. Je vais essayer de vous répondre au fur et à mesure pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tout de suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un soldat comme les autres.**

-Aujourd'hui nous allons évaluer les dispositions de chacun et surtout celle de notre nouvelle recrue, commença le vampire roux au milieu du terrain d'entraînements.

Bella redoutait ce passage obligatoire. Lorsque le vampire dénommé Christopher qui était en charge d'assurer les entraînements l'appela, elle se résigna avançant la tête haute et le regard mauvais.

-Garde ta rage pour le combat ! Commenta l'instructeur. Noémie avance tu seras la première adversaire de notre championne, se moqua le rouquin en faisant référence au fait qu'elle était maîtrisait les sports de combat. Bella grogna son irritation face au sarcasme.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année d'apparence, approcha et prit place en face de Bella qui n'adopta aucune position.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie. Après tout je ne dois rien à personne et je n'ai pas demandé à être là ! Défia-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas apprêtes-toi à recevoir une bonne correction. Noémie, mets-y tout ton cœur, ordonna-t-il en se retirant.

La femelle se jeta sur Bella qui l'évita. Noémie allait contre attaquer lorsque Bella lui retourna un coup de pied sauté qu'elle reçut en plein visage et la fit décoller de quelques mètres.

-Je vois, nous allons compliquer un peu la tâche. Emeline à toi ma belle, dicta l'instructeur.

Une autre jeune fille, brune cette fois-ci et d'une petite vingtaine d'année s'approcha en attachant sa chevelure en catogan. Bella la scruta avec intérêt vu qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la même Emeline qui avait posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet. La brune à queue de cheval lui adressa un sourire narquois à Bella puis adopta une position défensive.

-Allez championne attaque ! Ordonna Christopher.

Bella obéit mais se fit esquiver par la brunette qui lui donna un coup en pleine mâchoire au passage, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver passablement Bella. S'en suivit ensuite un ballet de gestes et de coups. Puis Bella voyant qu'elle avait affaire à une anguille se laissa déborder. Lorsque la brunette crut pouvoir arriver facilement à bout de Bella, elle se fit prendre à revers avec une clef de bras qui l'immobilisa au sol. Bella posa un pied dans le dos de la femelle tout en tirant le bras de celle-ci en arrière. Emeline criait de douleur tout en tentant de se défaire de la prise du nouveau-né.

-Au plus tu te débattras, au plus tu souffriras et sache que j'aurai pu te tuer en moins de temps. Lui signifia Bella d'un air suffisant.

-Très bien Bella, apparemment tu es bien une championne. Tu seras en binôme avec Paul qui je pense sera plus à même à te poser quelques difficultés. Carla pour cette fois tu me seconderas, je te rendrais ton binôme la prochaine fois le temps de voir avec qui Bella pourrait s'associer. Carla hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'instructeur. Vous allez commencer par les bases d'un combat, ceux éliminés se retireront et les autres prendront part à la bataille d'autres binômes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un combattant.

Bella se dirigea vers ledit Paul qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. C'était un ancien de l'orphelinat mais elle ne le connaissait pas, il était parti avant qu'elle n'arrive là bas.

Les combats démarrèrent et Bella eut un peu plus de mal à se défendre. Le mâle en face d'elle était rapide et sournois dans ses coups et déplacements. Elle s'en prit quelques uns avant d'exploser de colère et de rendre tout ce qu'elle recevait. Elle était sur le point de perdre lorsque John arriva et se joignit à elle pour renverser son adversaire. La suite fut plus compliquée pour Bella car elle devait faire face à John. Elle avait du mal à lui rendre les coups qu'ils lui portaient mais encore une fois on vint lui prêter main forte et John plus rapidement. Bella n'eut aucun mal à venir à bout de son ancienne alliée puis rejoignit le groupe de binômes qui était le plus proche d'elle. Elle s'allia à l'un des mâles qui n'était autre que Phil. Lorsqu'ils durent se battre ensemble elle dut rendre les armes, il était bien plus expérimenté et évitait tous les coups qu'elle lui portait. Avec un sourire triomphant il la renvoya sur la touche. Elle le gratifia d'un « prétentieux » accompagné d'un beau majeur levé et alla rejoindre John qui s'amusait de la voir fulminer.

-Pfff, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la terre battue à côté de son petit ami.

-Ne te plaints pas tu es allée loin pour une première fois.

-Plus loin que toi, le charria-t-elle.

-C'est parce que je suis un gentleman, je ne frappe pas les filles.

-Tu parles ! Le railla-t-elle.

Elle aperçut au loin sa mère qui venait voir si tout se passait bien. Elle s'approcha de Christopher alors que ce dernier séparait deux vampires qui étaient entrés dans un combat à mort. Une fois ceci fait Lucy lui demanda.

-Alors comment est-elle ?

-Pas mal du tout. Un peu trop impulsive mais si l'on prend en compte qu'elle s'est réveillée il n'y a que quelques heures, elle a un sacré potentiel, admit l'instructeur.

-Tant mieux, se félicita Lucy.

-Je pense que je vais la coller avec Phil, elle apprendra plus avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

-C'est pas un peu tôt pour la placer avec Phil ?

-Non, elle a vraiment un très bon potentiel. Elle va en baver c'est certain mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle peut aller loin.

-Si tu le dis, c'est toi le maître d'arme après tout.

-En tout cas je vous félicite, vous avez eu du nez avec elle. Il va juste falloir la dompter un peu.

-Je te fais confiance tu y arriveras, je n'en doute pas. Répliqua-t-elle avant de se détourner de lui tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille assise auprès de John. Elle regarda également Emeline qui était toujours sur le terrain et repartit sans rien ajouter.

-Au fait ça te dit de nous retrouver ce soir à la salle de jeux ? Questionna John.

-À la salle de jeu ?

-Ouais c'est une réunion des anciens mais j'ai plaidé ta cause et tout le monde est d'accord.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Bella sachant qu'il s'agissait là d'un code pour signifier d'un nouvel entraînement d'ordre plus secret.

Le soir venu, Bella rejoignit la salle de jeux qui étaient investie par la plupart des vampires mâles du camp. Lorsqu'elle entra on la siffla et certains osèrent même l'approcher. Cependant Bella fit comme si de rien n'était et passa son chemin pour retrouver son petit ami secret au fond de la salle. De toute façon elle savait déjà qui était la taupe.

-Salut ! Dit-elle en s'approchant du groupe des anciens.

-Salut ! répondirent-ils tous sans pour autant lever la tête vers elle.

Elle se posa sur le sofa où était John et profita de l'étroitesse du meuble pour laisser sa jambe et son bras frôler presque innocemment son petit ami.

-Bella ! Gronda ce dernier discrètement.

-Désolée mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce canapé est trop étroit. Répondit-elle malicieusement.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. La salle se vida assez rapidement ce qui la surprit.

-Pourquoi tout le monde déserte les lieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Une partie de Poker dans la salle attenante, répondit Carla.

-Bien maintenant que nous sommes tranquille pour un certain temps. Bella nous allons te soumettre chacun à nos pouvoirs. Nous savons que certains ne fonctionnent pas sur toi mais nous devons voir à quel degré ton bouclier est efficace. Bella hocha la tête et prit la main de John, ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire semblant entre anciens de l'orphelinat.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit ! S'amusa Carla en tendant la main auprès de quelques uns qui mécontents sortaient tour à tour des billets de vingt dollars qu'ils lui remettaient.

-Tu devrais le lâcher pour le moment, lui dit Phil en s'approchant de Bella.

Elle se saisit et John se défit de la main de sa petite amie. Phil posa ses mains sur le front de la jeune fille et se concentra.

-Que vois-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Toi avec une tête de constipé, répondit-elle tout naturellement. Ce qui amusa l'assemblée. Pourquoi que devrais-je voir ?

-La salle du réfectoire, le premier jour où tu es venue à l'orphelinat. C'est la première fois où je t'ai vu, précisa-t-il.

-Tu peux imposer des images aux autres ?

-Oui sauf à toi apparemment. Donc on sait que l'électricité de John ne fonctionne pas, mes images ne percent pas sa barrière mentale. À toi Carla, lui dit-il en se retirant.

Cette fois-ci John se leva, ce qui inquiéta Bella.

-Ne t'en fait pas je vais y aller en douceur et augmenter progressivement si je vois que tu résistes.

-C'est quoi ton don ? Questionna Bella sceptique ?

-Je te le dirais après, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux puis Carla relâcha les mains de Bella.

-Ça ne fonctionne pas non plus.

-On a vu, répondit John en reprenant place auprès de sa petite amie fier comme un paon.

-Bon alors c'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

-Carla est pyromane, répondit son petit ami.

-Tu mets le feu aux gens ?! S'exclama Bella à la fois ahurie et soulagée de lui être insensible.

-Non c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Lorsque je touche les gens ils pensent qu'ils sont en feu. Ils ressentent les brûlures physiquement mais ils ne se consument pas vraiment. Si je le fais sur les humains, ceux-ci meurent d'un arrêt cardiaque et sur les vampires je peux les maîtriser le temps dont j'ai besoin pour les décapiter.

-Et tu t'es levé ! Reprocha Bella à son petit ami.

-Désolé ma belle. J'ai déjà goûté à son don et je ne souhaite pas vraiment recommencer l'expérience mais je savais que tu allais lui être insensible. Son don est plus ou moins similaire au mien.

-Sauf que je fais plus de mal ! S'enorgueillit Carla.

-Effectivement, admit John.

-Paul à toi, intervint Phil.

-Mon don est différent des autres. Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions et tu vas devoir y répondre. Ce n'est aucunement douloureux.

Bella hocha la tête beaucoup plus rassurée cette fois.

-Bella connais-tu tes parents ?

-Oui, répondit cette dernière.

-As-tu eu une vie heureuse ?

-Oui ?

-OK. As-tu des frères et sœurs ?

-Non.

-As-tu eu un petit ami avant John ?

-Oui, répondit-elle évitant de regarder le petit ami en question.

-As-tu déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec John ?

-C'est quoi ces questions ! S'offensa-t-elle ne souhaitant pas répondre.

-Réponds-y tout simplement, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, répondit-elle gênée. Tous se mirent à les chambrer.

-As-tu eu des relations sexuelles avec d'autres partenaires ?

-Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions ! Répondit la jeune fille véritablement contrariée.

-Bella !

-Oui, répondit-elle avec colère en le regardant durement.

-M'as-tu menti durant ce petit test ?

-Non ! répondit Bella de plus en plus agacée.

-Alors ? Demanda Carla.

-Alors Bella a menti à deux de mes questions, s'amusa le vampire brun.

-Lesquelles ? Voulut savoir Carla espiègle.

-Les deux dernières, confirma Paul tout sourire.

John prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, visiblement soulagé. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas mais il était content de savoir qu'il serait le premier homme de Bella. Une question d'orgueil masculine sans doute.

-Sacha c'est à ton tour, déclara Paul.

La petite blonde du groupe regarda Bella droit dans les yeux.

-Bella pour les besoins de cet exercice tu ne vas pas détourner ton regard. Bella hocha la tête. Bella tu vas te lever et tu vas retirer ton pantalon, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Bella la regarda sceptique et limite choquée. Bella fait ce que je te demande ! Lève-toi et retire ton pantalon, insista-t-elle.

-Certainement pas, s'indigna la brunette.

-Ça ne marche pas pour moi non plus.

-Toi tu es capable d'imposer ta volonté. C'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Personne ne me résiste, lui dit-elle. Enfin presque personne, c'en est même frustrant, se renfrogna la blondinette. Bella sourit.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Pablo.

-Pour moi il nous faut plus d'espace et à moins que tu sois également un bouclier physique et capable de léviter, tu seras tout autant affectée que les autres.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis un élémentaire de la terre.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Bella surprise et curieuse.

-Je manipule la terre. Je suis capable de creuser des crevasses sous tes pieds par ma simple volonté.

-Comment tu t'es aperçu d'un truc pareil ? Le questionna-t-elle stupéfaite.

-Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu un réveil plus ou moins similaire au tien. Paul et un autre garde qui aujourd'hui n'est plus, ont tenté de me maîtriser. Ils ont disparu dans un énorme trou qui était apparu subitement sous leurs pieds.

-Ça a dû surprendre, s'amusa Bella.

-C'était même terrifiant surtout lorsque trou a commencé à se refermer sur nous, expliqua Paul dans une grimace qui en disait long sur ses ressentiments concernant ce moment.

-Tu comprends pourquoi Lucy et Martin ne doutent pas de notre réussite, lui expliqua John.

-Oui je comprends, admit Bella impressionnée.

-Et si tu es insensible au don du Major, nous avons toutes nos chances de pouvoir remporter la guerre.

-Il serait sans doute préférable de travailler ton bouclier. Si comme-moi ton don est évolutif et non figé, tu peux être capable de l'étendre sur nous tous et ainsi nous pourrons plier les combats à venir, expliqua Pablo.

-Ce serait même l'option la plus favorable pour nous tous, avança Phil.

-Comment fait-on pour travailler un don ? Je ne sais même pas comment fonctionne le mien, il s'active tout seul apparemment.

-C'est une part de toi, il ne s'active pas il est présent tout simplement. Vu que tu es un bouclier mental, je suppose tu dois sans doute pouvoir l'étendre pour protéger les personnes que tu souhaites. Enfin en théorie ce doit être quelque chose comme ça, réfléchit Phil.

-Nous allons devoir trouver quelque chose pour nous réunir plus souvent afin de faire travailler Bella, déclara Carla.

-Qui a une idée ? Lança Paul.

-Vous pourriez-vous officialiser en tant que couple, vu que John et nous sommes toujours ensemble ça ne choquera personne que Bella se joigne à nous.

-Tant que maman n'aura pas donné son aval, il vaut mieux s'en tenir au plan. Préconisa Bella.

-De plus Emeline est la seule à être venue poser des questions et nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle soit bel et bien notre taupe. Sans doute est-ce seulement de la curiosité agrémentée d'une petite pointe de jalousie, concéda John.

-Jalousie ? reprit Bella.

-Emeline court après John depuis qu'elle est arrivée au camp, avoua Carla avec malice.

-Je vois et pourquoi serait-elle jalouse alors qu'elle ignore tout de notre véritable relation.

-Sans doute parce que j'avais ton odeur partout sur moi lorsque je l'ai croisé après t'avoir déposée dans la salle des réveils.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'allais avoir de la concurrence ?

-À quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais intéressé, répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Mouais, du coup il est fort possible qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'elle effectivement. Nous devrons donc trouver une autre solution pour nous retrouver entre nous sans attirer l'attention. Pffff, souffla Bella. Il va falloir que je me montre accessible pour attirer la taupe à moi.

-Je pense que dans un premier temps, il serait préférable d'éviter que Bella soit en permanence avec nous. Si nous voulons qu'elle soit approchée, il faut qu'elle soit seule le plus souvent possible, proposa Phil avec une logique implacable. Je suis désolé mais si nous voulons trouver la taupe il faut que tu sois isolée, ce qui nous empêchera pas de jeter un œil sur toi bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine renfrognée de la dernière arrivée.

-Oui je comprends et c'est logique, admit Bella de mauvaise grâce.

-À partir de demain, je ferai courir la rumeur qu'on t'a éjecté du groupe à cause de ton caractère.

-Mon caractère ?

-De miss je suis mieux que tout le monde. Avec ta petite prestation à l'entraînement ce matin personne n'aura de mal à y croire.

-Hey ! Mais c'est John qui m'a dit d'agir de cette façon, s'outra Bella.

-Je t'ai dit de te rebeller pas de jouer les mijaurées.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ! Bougonna-t-elle.

-Je pense qu'une grande injections de progestérone te serait salutaire, Bella. Tu es restée trop longtemps qu'avec des hommes, taquina Sacha.

-Ben apparemment ce ne sera pas pour le moment, répliqua la brunette contrariée.

-Je pense qu'il va être temps que nous mettions fin à notre petit conciliabule, décréta Phil en se levant. À demain tout le monde et reste sur tes gardes tout de même Bella.

-Je le serai d'avantage maintenant que je vais être seule.

Phil hocha la tête et parti avec Sacha qui fit un signe de main à tout le monde. Il ne resta bientôt plus que John et la brunette.

-Je n'aime pas du tout te savoir seule.

-Je n'apprécie pas cela plus que toi mais Phil a raison. Si je reste en permanence avec l'un d'entre vous, personne ne m'approchera et il est important que nous mettions la main sur cette taupe au plus tôt.

-Je sais cependant j'avais espéré que nous aurions pu être un couple normal après ta transformation et ton emménagement au camp. Je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause mais j'ai tout de même beaucoup de mal à te savoir livrée presque à toi-même au milieu de ces requins. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi, je t'ai toujours protégée et c'est un rôle que j'affectionne particulièrement, alors rester sans rien faire c'est un peu contre nature pour moi.

-Tu es vraiment adorable et je te promets que je vais faire ce que je peux pour que cela arrive le plus tôt possible. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors histoire de me montrer seule, l'avertit-elle en se levant. John garda la main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser dessus.

-Fais attention à toi, ne fais rien qui pourrait compromettre ta mission pour accélérer le mouvement.

Elle lui offrit un sourire entendu et partit. Elle rencontra quelques vampires dans les couloirs qu'elle ignora de toute sa superbe. Apparemment Carla n'avait pas perdu de temps aux vues des regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle alla sur le terrain d'entraînement qui était le lieu le plus éloigné du Ranch et s'assit près d'un grand arbre. Elle leva la tête et contempla les étoiles. Elle se sentait si petite face à l'immensité du ciel, presque insignifiante malgré ses nouvelles aptitudes.

-Alors championne, t'es faite des amis d'après ce que je viens d'entendre ! S'amusa Christopher en arrivant près de Bella.

-Ce n'est pas une grande perte, répondit la jeune fille.

-Tu sais on a beau être des solitaires, on a aussi besoin d'échange sociale de temps à autre. Tu risques de te mettre tout le camp à dos si tu n'y mets pas du tien.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais demandé cette vie-là. On me l'a imposée, j'avais des projets, une vie, une carrière professionnelle et on m'a tout pris pour faire de moi un vaillant petit soldat.

-C'est notre lot à tous, répondit-il.

-Peut-être que cela vous convient mais pas à moi et dès que ce sera possible j'ai bien l'intention de quitter ce camp de l'enfer.

-C'est également l'ambition de tout à chacun. Cependant cela reste assez utopique comme projet dans le sens où malgré notre éternité nous sommes amenés et surtout condamnés à mourir plus tôt que tout autres vampires et humains confondus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sans vouloir être défaitiste, notre plus grande adversaire à un élément de poids dans son armée. Un vampire qui a pratiquement deux cents ans de vie et autant d'années de combats à ses côtés.

-Personne n'est invulnérable, il finira bien par tomber un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu comptes le faire tomber toi-même ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça et puis même si je devais l'affronter je suis plutôt douée.

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe, la railla-t-il. Cependant j'ai le regret de t'informer que tu ne tiendrais pas une minute face à ce guerrier, championne. Tu n'es pas parvenue à te défaire seule de Paul et il est loin de l'égaler. En toute franchise même si tu avais les capacités physiques de le faire, il possède un don qui lui n'épargne personne. Il est capable d'administrer de puissantes souffrances à toute une armée par la simple pensée.

-Mais c'est nous mener à la mort que de nous obliger à l'affronter ! S'exclama Bella comme si elle ne connaissait rien à l'histoire des guerres et du Major.

-C'est ce que je te disais un peu plus tôt. C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux que tu profites du temps qu'il te reste à vivre parce qu'il est fort à parier qu'aucun de nous ne réchappe d'une bataille contre le camp de Maria et du Major. Bella le regarda sévèrement puis détourna les yeux pour observer les étoiles tout en gardant le silence.

Ils restèrent tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans prononcer la moindre parole. Bella se posait beaucoup de question, concernant Christopher.

Comment un maître d'arme pouvait tenir de tels propos et surtout être autant sceptique ? Il avait raison de se soucier de son avenir c'est certain mais de là à affoler ses jeunes recrues et elle en l'occurrence, c'était déontologiquement parlant un peu limite.

-Je t'ai choquée ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la jeune fille pensive.

-Choquée n'est pas le bon adjectif. On va dire que tu as quelques peu mis à mal mes projets d'avenir.

-J'en suis désolé. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû te parler. Je traverse un petit passage à vide et puis surtout je ne voudrais pas qu'une recrue comme toi, se fasse anéantir. Au risque de le regretter, tu as du potentiel, un bon potentiel et c'est dommage de perdre un élément comme toi.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Qu'il ne te monte pas à la tête cependant. Tu n'es plus sous les feux des projecteurs humains, ici c'est la loi du Talion et seuls les plus forts et les plus rusés subsistent.

-Je retiendrais ça.

-Bon je vais te laisser, on se revoit dans quelques heures. Au fait je t'ai trouvé un partenaire, cependant je doute qu'elle te plaise.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Carla ?

-Non Phil, mais c'est pas mieux aux dires de ce que j'ai entendu ce soir. Il ne te porte pas vraiment dans son cœur mais au moins vous aurez l'opportunité de régler vos comptes sur le terrain et puis ce sera bon pour te faire progresser.

-Si tu l'dis, répondit-elle en feignant une grimace.

Les jours passaient et Bella était toujours isolée des autres membres du groupe. À part Christopher qui l'avait approchée le premier soir personne d'autre n'était venu. Elle se désespérait et se demandait comment faire pour pousser la taupe à se montrer. Elle n'avait pas d'idée, pas même l'ébauche d'une seule. Et si encore elle avait des soupçons mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les seuls qui s'étaient intéressés à son cas étaient Emeline qui avait été déboutée à cause de son béguin pour John et Christopher qui était le maître d'arme du camp. Rien de bien concluant en soi.

La séance d'entraînement du jour avait été aussi catastrophique que les autres fois. Phil ne faisait aucun cadeau à Bella et cette dernière ne touchait pas terre. Elle était assise au bord du terrain complètement dépitée après bons nombres de railleries auxquelles elle ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre quand Christopher l'approcha.

-Je pense que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça de te mettre en binôme avec Phil.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques, lâcha-t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Je ne m'y suis pas bien pris avec toi. Tu as des notions de combats différentes et mes méthodes ne te sont pas adaptées. Si je m'accorde avec ton savoir et ton style j'ai bon espoir de te voir rabattre le clou au chouchou de Lucy.

-Tu n'aimes pas Lucy ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, c'est que je ne suis pas forcément d'accord avec tous ses points de vues. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'aller trop agacer Maria. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi de mourir et moi aussi j'aimerai faire autre chose de ma vie.

-Tu ne peux pas partir ?

-Non on ne déserte pas sans risquer de mourir et Lucy a beau paraître conciliante, le fait est qu'elle est comme les deux autres. Une assoiffée de pouvoir qui ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt.

-Je vois. Je ne peux pas vraiment disserter sur le sujet, je ne connais rien de ce monde, ni des personnes incriminées en l'occurrence.

-Fais-moi confiance. Je suis ici depuis assez longtemps pour t'affirmer mes propos. Bon sur ce assez disserté comme tu dis, et en piste championne. Nous allons reprendre ton entraînement avec une autre approche, lui dit-il en la tirant par la main.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de t'occuper de la paria du camp ?

-Non rien de mieux, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

**Elle n'a pas fini la petite Bella et ce n'est pas encore sur ce chapitre qu'elle va pouvoir vivre sa petite amourette avec John ^^ lol….**

**Je vais faire une entorse à mes petites règles personnelles afin de me faire pardonner de mon retard et vous annoncer que dans prochain chapitre c'est la rencontre tant attendue ^^ **

**Si, si vous ne rêvez pas, ils vont se rencontrer pour de vrai lol.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à dimanche. Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant et de toute façon pas encore reçu de correction, le chapitre à venir.**

**A très vite.**

**Beti.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Rencontre avec l'ennemi

**Bonjour tout le monde **

**Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu énormément de travail cette semaine, comme je vous l'avais expliqué lors de ma dernière publication. J'ai cependant pris le temps de répondre à vos commentaires quand même pour ne pas que vous pensiez que je me désintéresse complètement de vous. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. **

**Ceci dit j'ai terminé la relecture de ma correction avant le délai que je m'étais fixé aujourd'hui. Donc c'est avec un quelques heures d'avances sur mes engagements du jour que je vous le présente. **

**Je remercie également les anonymes pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir car c'est mon préféré dans cette histoire ^^. **

**Sans plus de blabla je vous laisse en compagnie de Bella et du Major. Car oui il est présent avec elle dans ce chapitre. C'est la fameuse rencontre ^^. **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec l'ennemi.**

-Tu es sûr de toi Chris ? demanda Lucy un peu soucieuse.

-Je pense que ça lui fera du bien de sortir un peu du camp. Elle a un grand potentiel cependant les autres l'ont prise en grippe. On pourrait en faire quelque chose de cette fille, il faut juste gagner sa confiance.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est encore un nouveau-né, contra Lucy incertaine.

-Tu t'en portes garant ? Questionna Martin.

-Je pense qu'en la nourrissant correctement avant de sortir il n'y aura aucun problème et puis je la garderai de près. Elle est plus mâture qu'il n'y parait, enfin quand on ne la cherche pas. Si ça peut vous rassurer je la testerai avant d'entrer dans la réserve du garde-manger.

-J'hésite, répliqua Lucy.

-Amour, je pense comme Christopher. J'ai tout de suite vu son potentiel. Elle peut être un élément déterminant dans la bataille face à Maria. Regarde les progrès qu'elle a faits depuis qu'il l'a prise à part. Si nous lui donnons de l'importance, que nous lui montrons que nous avons confiance en elle, il est fort probable que l'on puisse en tirer le meilleur.

-Si tu le dis, d'accord. Mais fait très attention tout de même, préconisa Lucy à l'attention de Christopher.

-Oui, je serai prudent, répondit-il. Je vais aller l'avertir sur le champ et puis nous passerons lui prendre un petit encas en route.

-Averti Phil en passant, qu'il prenne ta relève pour cette nuit.

-OK et à demain. Je passerai en rentrant pour faire mon rapport, les informa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il l'eut franchi, Martin prit sa compagne dans les bras soucieux.

-Bella apprêtes-toi, nous sortons ce soir ! Lui annonça Christopher en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

-Nous sortons ?

-Ouais et c'est même officiel puisque Lucy a donné son accord.

-Et je m'habille comment ?

-Tu aimes danser ?

-J'aime tout si ça me permet de sortir d'ici.

-Tu as ta réponse.

-Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de quoi m'habiller. Je n'ai que des jeans et des tee-shirts, je doute que ça puisse faire l'affaire.

-Ah, les filles ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes, l'averti-t-il, puis il disparut.

Bella resta confuse lorsqu'il referma la porte cependant elle fila sous la douche et se prépara. Lorsqu'il réapparut elle était drapée d'une serviette qui ne cachait que les parties de son corps les plus indécentes. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de se décider de lui donner la robe qu'il avait empruntée à l'une des femelles du clan, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin qui allait avec.

Bella fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué son arrêt et s'empara des éléments qu'il venait de lui remettre.

-Dans dix minutes devant les portes du bâtiment principal, l'informa-t-il.

Quand Bella fut prête, elle se dirigea vers les portes du bâtiment principal comme dicté par Christopher. Elle croisa quelques-uns de ses congénères mais les snoba comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle croisa aussi John mécontent qui fronça les sourcils. Il était présent lorsque le maître d'arme avait informé Phil qu'il devait prendre sa relève cette nuit parce qu'il sortait en bonne compagnie. Il venait de comprendre qui était « la bonne compagnie » en voyant Bella et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. Sacha s'en apercevant, prit le jeune vampire brun par le bras et l'entraîna ailleurs avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de faire une crise de jalousie en plein milieu du couloir. Ce qui nuirait fortement à la mission de la fille des patrons.

Bella attendit à peine deux minutes avant de voir débarquer Martin et Lucy sur le pas de la porte. Ces derniers essayèrent de garder un visage impassible mais ce ne fut possible que grâce aux grands efforts qu'ils y mettaient tous deux.

-Bella, tu es resplendissante, avança Martin qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Pour lui sa fille était trop courtement vêtue et si en général il se foutait de ce genre de détail, pour le coup il s'en foutait beaucoup moins puisqu'il s'agissait de sa fille.

-Merci, dit-elle taquine en faisant un tour sur elle-même sachant parfaitement ce que pensait intérieurement son père.

Cela amusa également Lucy qui avait saisi que sa fille asticotait son père et qui n'était pas dupe non plus concernant les ressentiments de son mari concernant la tenue très légère de Bella.

-C'est un prêt pour ce soir, leur dit-elle.

-Je vais devoir prévoir un budget pour tes tenues, si tu es amenée à retourner sur le terrain par la suite. Sauf si bien sûr cela ne se passe pas bien ce soir, renchérit Lucy.

-Tout se passera bien.

-Tu es encore jeune mais Christopher semble te faire confiance. Fais en sorte qu'il ait raison, il serait dommage que tu sois confinée au camp pour un dérapage, ajouta Martin.

-Il n'y aura pas de dérapage, je m'en porte garant. Je l'ai vu se nourrir elle n'est pas aussi sanguinaire que les autres. Elle est beaucoup plus modérée et je suis certain que si la situation devient trop délicate elle saura se retirer avant de faire un carnage. N'est-ce pas Bella ? Avança Christopher qui venait d'apparaître à son tour prenant la jeune fille par la taille.

-Je retiendrais ma respiration si je sens que cela devient trop risqué. Acquiesça-t-elle légèrement déroutée par la main du maître d'arme dans son dos.

-C'est une très bonne idée. Nous te faisons confiance sinon nous n'aurions jamais accepté. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée et soyez prudent, rétorqua Martin en prenant sa femme par le bras pour la ramener à leurs appartements.

-Allez en voiture championne, indiqua Christopher en présentant son bras à Bella.

Il les dirigea vers l'allée de véhicules garés les uns à côtés des autres.

-Une petite préférence ? Demanda-t-il.

-Celle-ci, désigna-t-elle en montrant un coupé sport décapotable.

-C'est un très bon choix. Une Maserati 3200 GT. Je vais finir par t'épouser, la taquina-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte passagère du cabriolet bordeaux.

-Tu finirais par me décapiter, lui retourna-t-elle.

-C'est sûr que ta prétention peut être un problème entre nous mais tu as tellement d'autres qualités.

-Comme ?

-Tes talents de combattantes, ton assurance et ton bon goût pour les voitures.

-Tous les mêmes ces hommes, répliqua Bella sur-jouant la lassitude.

-Si tu le dis, s'amusa-t-il en faisant ronfler les 370 chevaux de la voiture.

Durant le trajet ils parlèrent de sujets anodins comme des caractères de certains de leurs condisciples, ils abordèrent les consignes de sécurités à adopter lorsqu'ils seraient au milieu des humains et il l'avertit qu'il devrait rencontrer un vieil ami sans lui donner plus de renseignements. Bien évidemment cela ajouta à la suspicion de Bella qui espérait se tromper car elle appréciait Christopher. Mais plus le temps passait plus elle nourrissait des doutes inquiétants le concernant.

Ils arrivèrent à Las Cruce qui était le but de leur destination. Il avait fait un crochet avant d'arriver à quelques kilomètres de là, pour que Bella puisse se nourrir convenablement afin de ne pas « déraper ». Elle s'était abreuvée d'un couple de junky d'une petite vingtaine d'années, histoire de ne plus avoir la moindre tentation par la suite.

-Tu te sens prête ?

-Bizarrement oui, en plus j'ai une envie irrémédiable de danser maintenant que j'entends la musique. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Elle n'était jamais sortie en boite lorsqu'elle était humaine. Elle avait seulement traîné dans des pubs lorsqu'elle faisait le mur et quelque part elle le regrettait maintenant. Mais peut être tenait-elle maintenant l'opportunité de pourvoir et de combler ce désir.

-Fais ce que bon te semble, tant que tu ne tues aucun humains. Au contraire fais-toi remarquer comme ça lorsque nous reviendrons nous pourrons harponner sans que cela soit trop suspicieux.

-Si j'ai ton feu vert, se moqua Bella.

-En piste championne, lui signifia-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Après avoir passé la barrière des vigiles aux portes de l'établissement, ils se mêlèrent à la foule. La gorge de Bella se mit à la chatouiller mais c'était facilement contrôlable. Elle venait de se nourrir et ne ressentait aucune appréhension, ni même aucune crainte. Elle se contrôlait parfaitement bien ce qui la rassura et la rendait fière.

Le tube Toxic de Britney Spears raisonnait dans la boite de nuit. Les corps se mouvaient, les gens se frôlaient et Bella regarda Christopher avec un sourire taquin avant de se diriger sur la piste de danse. Ses pieds ne lui posaient plus de problème, pas plus que ses déhanchés.

Elle dansait et se faisait plaisir sous les yeux amusés de Christopher qui préférait rester en dehors de la piste de danse. Plusieurs morceaux passèrent avant qu'elle ne sente la présence d'un autre vampire dans la salle. Elle se saisit instantanément et s'alarma. Comme Christopher la rassura d'un signe de la tête, elle resta sur la piste de danse, néanmoins un peu moins prise dans l'entrain qui l'avait habitée précédemment. Elle chercha des yeux le nouveau venu et le trouva.

Il était blond avec des cheveux longs qui lui tombaient juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Il se dégageait tellement de charisme de lui que tout le monde sur retournait sur son passage. Il avait une assurance troublante renforcée par sa démarche féline et très masculine qui le rendait incroyablement sexy.

Bella sentit ses entrailles la remuer et se contracter, elle était en effervescence. Ce mâle lui plaisait et elle en fut décontenancée. Elle s'efforça de paraître attirante lorsqu'il la regarda avec un sourire en coin qui lui donnait des frissons et qui l'émoustilla comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. C'était indescriptible et tellement puissant à la fois.

Il s'arrêta près de Christopher, ils se saluèrent et regardèrent ensuite en direction de Bella qui venait de se faire rejoindre par un humain qui était passé outre ses appréhensions premières.

Elle dansait avec lui dans l'intention de susciter l'intérêt du vampire qui venait d'arriver. D'ailleurs elle n'avait de cesse de le dévisager.

Obsession d'Aventura se fit entendre et Bella vit le nouveau venu s'avancer vers elle. Elle se défit sans remord de l'humain qui dansait avec elle et se tourna vers le grand blond charismatique qui s'approchait d'elle.

Ce dernier, le regard ancré dans celui de la jeune fille, approchait en terrain conquis. Il la ressentait, il sentait l'effet qu'il lui faisait et cela lui plut au-delà de toute logique. Il se sentait tout puissant, invulnérable, ce qu'il était en temps normal mais le regard enfiévré de la jeune femme attisait d'avantage cette sensation en plus du désir sexuel qui les consumait tous les deux. Il allait la faire sienne avant le petit matin, il en était certain. Plus que ça encore c'était un besoin bestial et primitif. Il la désirait, il la voulait tellement que cela en devenait quasiment vital.

Il arriva près d'elle et mit ses mains dans les reins de la jeune femme et l'approcha de lui avec indécence et sans tact. Ils se déhanchaient dans des mouvements plus érotiques que sensuels. Elle joua le jeu sans détourner le regard un seul instant, ni même sans se sentir gênée de sentir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et qu'elle pouvait aisément sentir au travers de son pantalon. Au contraire elle en éprouva autant de fierté que de satisfaction.

Il parcourait son corps de ses mains avec avidité. Elle aurait pu en ronronner tellement elle aimait ça. Ce vampire-là, avait ce plus qui faisait qu'elle oubliait tout le reste, sa mission, son rôle, sa personnalité, son petit ami. Elle oubliait tout pendant qu'il s'évertuait à la provoquer avec ses caresses, ses regards et son sourire en coin pour lequel elle était prête à se damner.

Il y avait une pression sexuelle intense entre eux, une sensation de fusion insupportable. Elle s'imagina avec lui dans des scènes qui seraient interdites au moins de dix-huit ans. Et même la petite voix lointaine dans son esprit qui lui disait de se contenir, ne parvenait pas à la raisonner. Elle était perdue et elle se laissait ensevelir par ce qu'elle ressentait. De toute façon elle n'était pas de taille à lutter. Peut-être le savait-il ? Mais elle n'avait que faire de cette pensée.

Lorsque le morceau arriva à sa fin, il lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Ce fut un réel plaisir de danser avec toi. Bella sentit son string s'humidifier au son de cet accent Texan si chaud et tellement envoûtant.

-Le plaisir est partagé, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait séducteur.

-Doucement l'ami, signifia Christopher en posant une main sur l'épaule du Major. Ce n'est encore qu'un nouveau-né, évite de trop l'enflammer.

-Un nouveau-né ? Répéta le Major surpris et interrogatif.

-D'à peine quelques mois, oui.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu as une volonté de fer ma toute belle. Je suis admiratif.

-Si tu commençais plutôt par les présentations, rétorqua Bella essayant de s'accommoder de l'irritation qui couvait depuis l'irruption du maître d'arme.

-Bella, voici le Major Whitlock. Major voici notre toute dernière recrue Bella.

À ce nom Bella se saisit de stupeur et une sorte de panique s'empara d'elle. Ainsi donc les doutes qu'elle prêtait au maître d'arme étaient fondés.

-Je serais honoré que tu m'appelles Jasper beauté.

-Jasper ? Interrogea Christopher surpris et amusé.

-Seulement elle, soldat. Toi tu t'en tiens au Major Whitlock en vigueur.

-Major Whitlock, répéta Bella en lançant regard assassin au rouquin.

-Je crois qu'elle t'en veut beaucoup, elle se sent même trahi. L'informa Jasper qui se divertissait de la situation.

-Je pense que nous serions mieux dehors pour parler, avança Christopher sur ses gardes.

Il ne pensait pas que Bella serait si réfractaire. Se serait-il trompé dans l'analyse de sa championne ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Bella essayant de se reprendre et cherchant une solution pour rentrer chez elle en un seul morceau. Cependant elle avait du mal à réfléchir sereinement avec la main du Major qui se perdait dans sa chute de rein. Son geste n'était pas déplacé, ni obscène, il était déroutant car son contact électrisait Bella malgré ses tentative de rester lucide.

Ce dernier ressentait toutes les émotions par lesquelles passait la jeune fille et cela le ravi. Il aimait ressentir tout ce maelström de sensations toutes plus contradictoires et incohérentes les unes que les autres.

Ils s'écartèrent le plus possible de la boite de nuit afin d'être tranquille pour leur conversation.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas contacté, attaqua Jasper.

-Il y a eu un mouvement de suspicion dans le camp. Lorsque Emeline vous a rapporté les informations sur l'humaine et que vous avez envoyé bêtement Nikky pour la pister, Lucy est devenue suspicieuse. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'elle ait arrêté de chercher. Elle se fait seulement plus discrète.

-Comment a-t-elle su pour Nikky ?

-Elle a envoyé une patrouille pour protéger l'humaine et ils sont tombés sur sa trace. Lucy connaît votre traqueuse et avec le rapport des soldats elle a tout de suite deviné. D'après les informations que que j'ai pu recueillir.

-D'après les renseignements fourni par Nikky tu serais cette humain, affirma le Major en regardant Bella.

-Il semblerait.

-Pourquoi es-tu repartie en vie du ranch ?

-En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?! S'indigna Bella, ne sachant pas comment aborder cette situation.

-Je suis juste intrigué car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Lucy de perdre du temps. Et pourquoi toi d'ailleurs ? Je suppose que ta faculté de contrôle n'est pas à l'origine de son intérêt te concernant.

-C'est une championne en combat, répondit Christopher à la place de Bella.

-Tiens donc !

-Et l'une comme l'autre espère te mettre à genoux, ironisa le maître d'arme de Lucy

-Rien que ça ! S'amusa le Major. D'autres ont essayé avant toi, déclara-t-il à la jeune brunette.

-Mais ils n'avaient pas mes aptitudes naturelles aux combats, répliqua froidement Bella avec une animosité qu'elle accueillit avec un certain soulagement. Elle préférait largement ce sentiment aux troubles qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'à présent.

-Un brin prétentieuse, une forte dose d'assurance, tu ne doutes vraiment pas de toi. J'aime ça ! Commenta le Major ravi. Malheureusement, j'émets de sérieuses réserves quant à celui qui me fera passer de vie à trépas. Si je ne doute pas un jour d'aller faire un petit tour en enfer, je ne pense pas que ce soit un nouveau-né qui m'y enverra.

-Ça peut se vérifier sur le champ, répondit Bella dont la colère et l'emportement commençaient à devenir de plus en plus intense.

Elle était en colère contre Christopher qui avait trahi ses parents, contre le Major qui se montrait plus que suffisant et contre elle-même pour l'avoir laisser la toucher comme il l'avait fait et pour avoir ressenti toutes ces choses qui maintenant la dégoûtaient.

-Du calme Championne, s'interposa Christopher en se plaçant entre eux.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale traître ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Tempêta-t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de cette vie ?! Se renfrogna Christopher. En nous alliant avec Maria nous avons une chance de nous en sortir. J'ai négocié ma vie contre quelques informations, je souhaitais te faire profiter de cet arrangement à toi aussi. Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit. Nous aurions pu quitter ces guerres et le sud, nous aurions pu monter notre propre clan et parcourir le monde.

-Je ne veux pas de cette vie et je veux bien parcourir le monde mais certainement pas avec toi. Comment pourrai-je avoir confiance en toi alors que tu mords la main de celle qui te nourrit ?! Grogna Bella.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi.

-C'est là que tu te trompes ! Mais là n'est pas la question.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Questionna-t-il.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit-elle en s'élançant sur le chemin qui reliait le complexe de nuit à la route principale.

-Merde ! Grogna le maître d'arme en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Elle courrait vite mais elle sentait que le maître d'arme la rattrapait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rejoindre la grande route il lui sauta violemment dessus. Ils creusèrent une rigole d'une dizaine de mètres dans le sol meuble lorsqu'il la plaqua.

Christopher sentant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, se mit à frapper frénétiquement Bella. Cette dernière prise de rage, réussit à lui donner un coup de genoux dans les parties du vampire, cela lui permit de bénéficier de quelques microsecondes pour échapper à la poigne dangereuse du maître d'armes. Elle se redressa et prit une posture agressive devant le traître.

-C'est moi qui t'aie entraînée, je sais ce que tu vaux ! Lui dit-il en l'attaquant.

Bella le savait, elle savait aussi qu'il connaissait ses failles et ses points forts mais ce combat-là n'était pas un entraînement. C'était un combat pour sa propre survie et elle avait bien l'intention d'en ressortir victorieuse car si elle mourrait, sa mère ne saurait jamais qui était la taupe et cela les perdrait elle et son père.

Elle l'esquiva et enchaîna les coups. Bruce Lee aurait paru novice devant les enchaînements de Kung-fu et autres arts de combats qu'elle utilisait. Cela fonctionnait car le maître d'arme recevait plus de coups qu'il n'en donnait. Cependant il avait de l'expérience et il profita d'un coup de pied retourné pour saisir Bella et la plaquer à terre. Il était sur elle et allait la décapiter, lorsqu'il fut propulsé loin d'elle par un coup qu'il reçut en plein dans les côtes. Le Major avança vers le maître d'arme dans un calme apparent qui contrastait farouchement avec la rage qu'il ressentait intérieurement, cela le rendait plus dangereux encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Grogna Christopher irrité. Elle ne doit pas repartir en vie d'ici au risque de compromettre tous vos plans.

-Je prends le risque ! Répondit le Major d'une voix glaciale.

Il était pris dans une rage qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment mais une chose était certaine, cette femelle ne devait pas mourir. Il ne le voulait pas.

Christopher n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer la moindre attaque que le sanguinaire Dieu de la Guerre avait déjà ôté la tête de l'ennemi du reste de son corps.

Bella était restée comme paralysée, totalement choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il avait été si habile, si rapide et si précis qu'elle commençait à comprendre la terreur de sa mère lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur et elle venait d'en prendre conscience mais c'était trop tard. Elle allait y passer elle aussi. Au moins aurait-elle la satisfaction que l'un des deux traîtres et pas des moindre serait hors course.

Le Major se rapprocha de Bella qui se résigna. Elle baissa la tête attendant son coup de grâce qui ne vint pas.

-Lève-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Elle commença par relever la tête incrédule.

-Lève-toi ! Répéta-t-il avec moins de patience. Elle obéit.

-Tu as un téléphone ?

-Non, répondit Bella. Il alla chercher celui du défunt pas encore jeté au bûché.

-Maintenant tu en as un, dit-il en lui tendant l'appareil de téléphonie mobile. Je viens de te sauver la vie en me débarrassant d'un bon élément. Tu vas prendre sa place.

-Certainement pas ! Gronda Bella. Avec tout autant de vélocité dont il avait fait preuve avec l'ancien maître d'arme, il attrapa Bella à la gorge et la souleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, soldat ! C'est soit tu le remplaces, soit je te tue sur le champ et ne t'avises pas à me faire un coup tordu parce que je serai sans pitié lorsque nous nous reverrons et crois-moi cela arrivera. Menaça-t-il.

Bella apeurée accepta d'un clignement de paupières.

-Te voilà raisonnable, c'est bien. Tu es une bonne fille. Tu vas te débrouiller pour te rapprocher de ta créatrice, tu vas faire en sorte d'être dans ses bons papiers. Raconte-lui ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Dis-lui que tu as pu prendre la fuite alors que je réduisais le traître en morceaux. Acquiesce ! Ordonna-t-il. Bella s'exécuta une nouvelle fois de la même façon.

Le Major était dans un état de tension extrême, pris entre la rage qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille à la limite de perdre la tête et le désir qu'il ressentait de la baiser et de la posséder corps et âme. Ses émotions étaient très violentes, il était sous tension et ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas succomber à ces dernières pulsions, car il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'elle s'il venait à la violer et pourtant Dieu sait que c'était plus qu'une simple pulsion. Néanmoins il ne put contenir l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser. Il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de celle-ci alors qu'il la maintenait toujours au-dessus du sol par la gorge.

Bella était elle aussi prise entre deux émotions paradoxales. Elle ne dépréciait pas vraiment le moment si ce n'est pas force et la brutalité et la position avec laquelle il la soumettait car cela la terrifiait. Si au départ elle s'était imaginée avec lui dans des postures indécentes, présentement elle espérait qu'il n'aille pas au-delà de ce baiser forcé.

Voyant la réticence qu'elle mettait à répondre au baiser, il la redéposa sur le sol, libéra sa gorge et plongea son regard noir de désir et de colère dans celui effrayé de la jeune fille.

-Si tu y mets du tien, je te laisserai repartir avec ton honneur et je ne fais pas seulement référence à notre petit accord. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, je perçois ton excitation et le désir que tu éprouves pour moi. Laisse-le prendre le dessus, je ne voudrai pas avoir à te manipuler pour cela.

-Tu me fais peur, répondit-elle pour justifier son manque de coopération.

-Et c'est une bonne chose. Cependant tu n'auras rien à craindre si tu ne me contraries pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour coller son corps à celui de Bella, mais cette dernière dans un geste purement instinctif effectua un pas de recul.

-Ce genre de réaction à tendance à me contrarier ! Grogna-t-il mécontent.

Bella se saisit totalement paniquée. Il refit le pas qui les séparait et se colla à elle alors qu'elle était traversée par des vagues successives d'effroi. Il passa ses mains dans les reins de la jeune fille afin l'empêcher de se retirer et de nouveau il l'embrassa mais avec moins de brutalité cette fois, en tout cas il essayait de se modérer un minimum.

Elle répondit au baiser avec moins de réticence espérant ne pas le contrarier. Le baiser s'enfiévra rapidement lorsqu'il sentit l'émoi de Bella, elle avait toujours peur mais elle semblait prendre également du plaisir dans cet échange. Peut-être qu'en la manipulant un peu il arriverait à faire en sorte qu'elle s'abandonne totalement, pensa-t-il. Cependant il dut y renoncer lorsqu'il entendit des véhicules approcher, se rendant certainement dans la boîte de nuit et comme ils étaient proches de la route, il devait mettre à couvert le corps de rouquin qui reposait presque sur la route.

Il relâcha à contrecœur le corps de la jeune fille et lui signifia en s'écartant d'elle afin de garder le peu de contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même.

-N'oublies pas notre arrangement. Contacte-moi, une fois par semaine pour me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ton camp. Tu ne prendras contacte qu'avec moi, ne passes ni par Maria, ni par personne d'autre. As-tu bien compris ?! Tonna-t-il menaçant.

-Oui, répondit Bella d'une petite voix apeurée.

-Tu es vraiment une bonne fille, lui dit-il avant d'aller chercher la tête de Christopher qu'il avait balancé au loin.

Bella s'approcha du corps étêté pour fouiller ses poches afin de trouver les clefs de la voiture, vu que le Major la laissait repartir en vie.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour rejoindre le coupé cabriolet bordeaux. Elle s'installa au volant et démarra en trombe, évitant de justesse de mettre au fossé la vieille guimbarde remplie de jeunes qui venaient s'amuser dans « l'antre de la nuit ».

Elle conduisait vite mais ce n'était pas encore assez rapide à son goût. Elle désirait plus que tout retrouver ses parents, chercher du réconfort dans leurs bras. Qu'ils la délestent du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, qu'ils trouvent une solution pour la débarrasser de la contrainte que le Major venait de lui imposer. Elle voulait redevenir la petite enfant humaine qu'elle avait été, ne plus connaître ce monde de tarés dans lequel elle avait été immergée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au camp, elle se serait presque mise à pleurer si elle l'avait pu. Elle descendit de la voiture en courant et moins de dix secondes plus tard elle était dans l'appartement de ses parents se jetant à leurs cous. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux tenues légères qu'ils portaient. Pour tout dire ils étaient en sous-vêtements qu'ils venaient juste de ré-enfiler en sentant leur fille se précipiter chez eux.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il mon ange ? Demanda Martin inquiet et craintif.

-Merde ma chérie tu as croisé le Major. Il y a son odeur partout sur toi, constata Lucy affolée.

-Maman, sanglota Bella alors que cette dernière de plus en plus effrayée prenait sa fille dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée ma chérie, je n'aurai jamais dû consentir à te laisser aller là-bas.

-Où est Christopher ? Questionna son père en colère.

-Ce sale traître s'est fait tuer par le Major.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Expliques-nous dans le détail ce qu'il s'est passé ma chérie. Repris Lucy s'intiment intérieurement au calme.

Bella s'installa sur le lit conjugal de ses parents et raconta toute l'histoire. Elle passa sous silence la danse érotique et les sentiments qu'elle avait ressenti pour le Major à ce moment-là. Elle se sentait trop honteuse pour le leur avouer. Elle révéla tout l'échange qui avait eu lieu avec Christopher et son emportement malheureux lorsqu'elle l'avait traité de traître. Puis la course poursuite, le combat et l'intervention du Major ainsi que l'obligation que lui avait imposée ce dernier mais garda également pour elle l'élément du baiser.

-Il veut que tu remplaces Christopher ? S'étonna Lucy.

-Oui, répondit simplement Bella.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il ne me l'a pas dit et je t'avoue que je n'avais pas envie de lui demander non plus. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il allait me laisser repartir en vie.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ma chérie. Cependant je me demande comment il peut croire que je laisserai un nouveau-né m'approcher aussi facilement ? Il me connaît assez bien pour savoir que je suis beaucoup trop suspicieuse. La preuve je ne faisais pas totalement confiance à Christopher et pourtant cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il était au camp et jamais il ne m'avait donné matière à douter de sa loyauté avant ce soir.

-De toute façon la question ne se pose même pas. Bella quittera le camp dès demain matin. Nous ferons circuler le bruit que nous l'avons tuée parce que nous n'avions pas cru à son histoire, trancha Martin autoritairement.

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, acquiesça Lucy tourmentée.

-Bella tu resteras cette nuit ici. Lucy envoie des hommes à Las Cruce pour crédibiliser le plan, commanda Martin avec fermeté.

Il n'était pas fâché contre ses femmes, seulement contre cette saleté de Major qui venait de s'en prendre et de menacer sa petite fille. Il ne pouvait le tolérer. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait par faire face à ce redoutable guerrier. Il avait si souvent entendu sa compagne lui raconter sa sauvagerie et elle-même en avait tellement peur qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle ait surévalué ses compétences. Mais il pouvait encore protéger sa fille en la lui soustrayant et c'est ce qu'il allait faire, même si ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette terre.

* * *

**Voilà donc le chapitre qui me tenait tant à cœur. **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Leur rencontre est-elle à la hauteur de ce que vous vous étiez imaginés ? **

**J'attends vos impressions ;) **

**Je vous dis à samedi pour le suivant et je ferai en sorte de ne pas être en retard :) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et de semaine également. **

**Beti. **


	7. Chapter 7: Double jeu

**Bonjour à tous… **

**Je suis en retard comme toujours :s donc je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps avant de vous livrer le chapitre 6… C'est une nouvelle atmosphère qui débute dans cette histoire et j'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Double jeu.**

Lorsque le petit matin arriva en même temps que les rapports de Phil, Carla, Pablo et Alan. Bella était toujours prostrée dans les bras de sa mère sur le divan de la pièce principale. Elle se sentait vraiment comme une petite fille perdue. Lucy n'avait cessé de la rassurer toute la nuit mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se sentait tellement mal, tellement sale aussi d'avoir ressenti avec une telle force tout le désir qu'il avait suscité en elle.

**-Alors ?** Questionna Martin, qui lui était installé dans l'un des fauteuils.

**-Le Major était bel et bien sur les lieux. Nous avons repéré les traces de luttes à l'end****roit que nous a indiqué Bella. D****u sang également****,**** deux hum****ains mais aucun corps sur place, **résuma Phil.

**-J'ai suivi la piste du Major sur plusieurs kilomètres pour terminer dans une carrière abandonnée où j'ai trouvé un bûché. J'ai découvert l'endroit où il a abandonné les corps des humains. Je pense qu'il est re****tourné au Mexique car c'est la direction que suivait sa piste olfactive**, conclut Alan.

**-Bien nous allons lancer la rumeur selon laquelle nous avons tué Bella. Trouvez****-****moi le plus faible des nouveau-né****s**** et brûle****z-****le. Je vous demanderai pour le moment de ne r****ien fai****re en ce qui concerne Emeline. E****lle doit reporter la rumeur à Maria et au Major****,**** cependant faites attentions à vos attitudes avec elle. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se doute que nous sommes au courant. Agissez comme habituellement, ni plus ni moins**, ordonna Lucy.

**-Non maman,** s'opposa Bella qui avait réfléchit toute la nuit à différentes options.

Elle était persuadée que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire ne passerait pas auprès de ses parents mais cette situation leur donnait un avantage non négligeable concernant leurs plans et leur but ultime. Soit se débarrasser de Maria et du Major une bonne fois pour toute.

Lucy tourna la tête vers sa fille.

**-****Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous avons là la solution pour retourner tout ceci à notre avantage**.

**-Non ma chérie, je suis désolée mais je refuse que tu sois de nouveau confrontée au Major. Il a fait preuve d'une indulgence déconcertante une première fois mais il ne le refera pas deux.**

**-S'il pense que je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé, nous pourrions tirer parti de la situation. Je doute que j'arrive à récolter des éléments importants nous permettant de les contrer. Cependant je pense que si je me débrouille assez bien, je pourrais au moins savoir quand leur attaque aura lieu. Ça nous laissera un laps de temps, assez court certes mais suffisant pour nous préparer au mieux.**

**-C'est ****trop risqué Bella. Il est empathe et apparemment son pouvoir fonctionne sur toi, **s'opposa Martin. S'il vient à découvrir que tu joues à un double jeu, il te tuera.

**-Je pense que je peux y arriver. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit hier.** Leur avoua-t-elle piteuse.

**-Que nous as-tu caché ?** Demanda durement Martin.

**-Il m'a embrassée**** à deux reprises. Je pense que ****je lui plais**. Leur révéla Bella se sentait très mal à l'aise.

**-Je comprends mieux,** déclara Lucy comprenant enfin la réaction inattendue du Major.

**-Il n'a rien fait d'autre ?** Interrogea Martin, alarmé par la révélation de sa fille.

**-****Non, il n'y a rien eu d'autre.** Le rassura Bella assez gênée tout de même.

**-Raison de plus pour que tu quittes le camp dès aujourd'hui. Si en plus ce psychopathe a jeté son dévolu sur toi, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il te mette la main dessus.**

**-Maman, tu sais comme moi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Si ça avait été Carla à ma place tu aurais approuvé une telle initiative.**

**-Cependant ce n'est pas Carla qui est à ta place et malgré toute l'affection que je lui porte, elle n'est pas ma fille. Et puis sans vouloir te froisser tu n'as pas son niveau, tu es douée c'est certain mais il te faut plus de maturité et plus d'entraînement également.**

**-Si vous me permettez de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je pense qu'avec des entraînements s****péciaux elle pourrait être à la hauteur de n'importe quelle femelle dans ce genre de situation. Le Major est empathe et Bella lui est tout autant accessible que nous autre, cependant il faut juste lui apprendre à mentir avec aplomb et assurance et nous avo****ns Paul pour la former. Elle ne pourra pas le tromper lui mais pour un empathe la sensibilité du mensonge est différente.** Proposa Phil.

-**Certes, **admit Lucy de mauvaise grâce. **Mais il y a un point plus sensible qu'elle ne pourra pas éviter.**

**-Sacha peut lui venir en aide ****pour cela, c'est la femme la plus perfide que je connaisse**, intervint à son tour Alan. **Elle est capable de faire ce qu'elle veut d'un homme.**

**-C'est son pouvoir,** répliqua Martin.

-**Elle n'a pas besoin de pouvoir avec les hommes. C'est une question de savoir ****faire**, répondit Lucy qui commençait à entrevoir les avantages de l'indulgence du Major.

**-Tu ne vas pas te ranger à ça ?!** Gronda Martin.

**-Bella a raison, si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre nous n'aurions même pas discuté et c'est nous même qui aurions proposé cette stratégie.**

-**C'est ma fille ****dont il s'agit ****et il est hors de question qu'elle batifole ave****c ce fou furieux sanguinaire !** Hurla-t-il.

**-Martin, je connais le Major plus que quiconque ici et s'il est intéressé par Bella****,**** crois****-****moi**** il l'aura. Il est capable de**** venir seul ici et de tout mettre à feu et à sang juste pour la retrouver. Il est même déjà trop tard si tu veux mon avis. C'est un obsessionnel compulsif qui ne tolère pas de ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut et cela peut être dangereux pour quiconque se mettra ****entre lui et son obsession. Si Bella ne l'appelle pas comme convenu il viendra avec où sans Maria et je peux t'assurer que c'est toi****-****même qui finira par lui dire où elle se trouve. La seule alternative qu'il nous reste est de la former au mieux pour qu'ell****e puisse s'en sortir avec**** moindres dommages,** expliqua Lucy avec douceur mais fermeté.

**-Personne n'arrivera à le tuer !** Se lamenta Martin en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil.

**-Nous y parviendrons papa**, le réconforta Bella en s'approchant de lui. **M****ais pour c****ela il va falloir ruser, être plus malin que lui.**

**-Il y a un avantage certain dans cette histoire. C'est qu'il ne voudra pas que Maria s'en mêle, il tentera de se préserver Bella rien que pour lui seul,** pensa Lucy à voix haute.

**-Dans cette histoire Maria m****e parait plus dérisoi****re, elle est folle mais elle a s****es limites. Le Major n'en a pas,** contra Martin.

**-Sauf que pour avoir Bella, il va devoir se montrer discret aux yeux de Maria. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui et ne supportera pas qu'une intrigante s'immisce entre elle et lui. Tant que Bella suscitera un certain intérêt aux yeux du Major elle sera protégée et pour la voir, vu qu'elle n'est pas dans son camp, il sera obligé de se mettre à découvert.**

**-Tu veux lui tendre un piège ?**

**-Pas pour le moment, il**** sera trop sur ses gardes mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chance que nous n'aurons jamais,** acquiesça Lucy à la fois emballée par le plan qui se montait dans son esprit et anxieuse car celui-ci comportait l'implication de sa fille.

**-Que faisons****-****nous alors ?** Demanda Phil.

**-Rien, vous ne d****i****tes absolument rien. Nous allons prendre encore le temps de réfléchir.**

**-J'aimerai quant à moi que vous évitiez de parler de la dernière partie à John. Je sais qu'il est votre ami et que ce que je vous demande ****est délicat mais pour le bien être de chacun, je pense qu'il est préférable de garder pour nous la partie concernant l'obsession du Major**, indiqua Bella embarrassée aux autres membres de l'élite de ses parents.

**-Je pense que c'est préférable également, quand on pense à la soirée qu'il a passée hier e****n te sacha****nt de sortie avec Christopher.** Acquiesça Carla.

Tous les vampires présents hochèrent la tête en accord avec la requête de la fille des patrons.

**-Je vous rappellerai lorsque nous aurons pris une décision. Quant à l'absence de Bella vous direz que ****nous l'interrogeons toujours pour le meurtre de Christopher. Je pense que ça devrait suffire à calmer les interrogations du camp pour le moment, **décréta Lucy.

Tous les gardes sortirent des appartements laissant la famille entre elle.

**-Tu es sûre que tu e****s prête à faire cela ? Tu n'étais pas vraiment au mieux de ta forme cette nuit lorsque tu es rentrée, **argumenta Martin.

**-J'ai eu peur, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'ai toujours pensé que vous amplifiez les compétences du Major et en toute franchise**** je pense que ****je**** me surestimais également. Cette nuit j'ai été déstabilisée mais au moins je sais réellement ce à quoi m'attendre maintenant. De toute façon nous n'aurons pas ****d'autres opportunités**** comme celle-ci. Maman a raison, lorsqu'il m'a dit de le cont****acter chaque semaine, il m'a expressément précisé que je ne devais contacter que lui et lui seulement. Qu'en aucun cas je devais entrer en contact avec Maria ni avec personne d'autre.**

**-Il y a d'autre****s**** chose****s dont tu as oublié de nous informer**** ?** S'agaça Martin.

Bella baissa la tête honteuse

**-Qu'est****-****ce donc encore ?** Demanda-t-il à la fois dépité et alarmé.

**-Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la discothèque nous avons dansé ensemble. Je ne savais pas qui il était, je vous le promets.**

**-Ce n'est rien ma chérie. Ce n'est pas grave, nous ne t'en voulons pas.**

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose. Je veux dire que je ne sais pas si ça venait de moi ou pas, bien que je commence à douter maintenant que je sais qui il est, mais je ressentais des choses très fortes pour lui. Vraiment très très fortes.**

Lucy et Martin se regardèrent inquiets avant de reposer leurs regards sur leur fille.

**-Fortes comment ?** Demanda Lucy avec le plus de neutralité possible.

**-Fortes au point de faire des choses… Enfin vous voyez quoi. Ça me prenait aux tripes, c'était tellement intense que je ne pensais plus à rien, ni à personne. Je ne voyais que lui et je ne voulais qu'il ne regarde que moi. Mes émotions volaient dans tous les sens, elles étaient totalement exaltées.**

**-C'est peut être lui qui lui envoyait ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella ?** Proposa Martin de plus en plus inquiet, souhaitant que Lucy confirme cela.

**-Sans doute. C****eci dit il va falloir que tu sois sûre de tes propres sentiments lorsque tu le reverras, **indiqua Lucy à sa fille.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que si ce sont tes propres émotions, il se pourrait que ce soit plus important encore que ce que l'on pensait.**

**-Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ?**

-**Bella si ce que tu nous dis****,**** sont tes propres sentiments vis-à-vis du Major et que lui ress****ente exactement la même chose. I****l se pourrait qu'il soit ton compagnon.**** L'attraction entre compagnons d'âmes est très puissante et le désir d'union prime sur tout le reste.**

**-VOUS PLAISANTEZ !** S'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

**-Chut**** ! C****alme****-****toi ma chérie**, la rassura sa mère**. Nous ne sommes sûr****s de rien. L****e Major est as****sez perfide pour avoir manipulé tes émotions afin de**** te faire faire ce qu'il voulait de toi. Raison de plus pour que tu te rapproches de Sacha. Elle ****va t'apprendre à te prés****erver sur le plan sentimental ? Nous ne sommes**** pas ****certains**** que cela fonctionne****ra**** mais au moins tu sauras comment agir au mieux lorsque tu devras le revoir. Pour le moment, le fait que tu sois un nouveau-né te servira d'excuse pour justifier ****mon refus de permission, ce qu'il comprendra. On va lui faire croire que tu arrives tout doucement à entrer dans notre cercle privé et je ferais en sorte également****,**** de lui donner matière à croire que tu lui es utile sans pour autant te faire sortir d'ici. N****ous allons élaborer un plan. Rassure****-****toi tu ne le reverras pas tout de suite, il te faudra seulement lui parler au téléphone**. **C'est d'ailleurs uniquement pour cette raison que j'****accepte ton option****. Il me connait assez pour savoir que je ne te laisserai pas sortir de sitôt****,**** surtout après une affaire comme celle de cette nuit.**

**-D'accord,** acquiesça Bella soulagée et rassurée.

**-Bien pour commencer je pense qu'Emeline ne nous ait plus d'une grande utilité. De cette façon il sera dans l'obligation de ne passer que par toi et cela ne sera pas plus mal. Tu lui diras que tu n'as pas eu le choix et que pour te rapprocher de nous tu as dû donner le nom de la taupe. Je pense qu'il te croira.**

**-Quand devrais-je l'appeler ?**

**-Pas tout de suite dans le sens où il sait que nous allons te surveiller,** répondit Lucy.

**-Ça me va, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre pour le moment. Cette rencontre est encore trop fraîche.**

Lucy et Martin acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

**-Tu n'****es plus obligée de rester isolée**** maintenant que nous sa****vons qui étaient les traîtres. C****ependant il serait plus prudent de ne pas ébruiter nos liens affectifs,** **cela pourrait rendre certain****s**** hostile****s**** à ton égard et je pense que tu auras besoin d'un pe****u de tranquillité dans ton propre camp à l'avenir****,** avança Martin.

**-Oui, je pensais la même chose,** avoua Bella contente de pouvoir se mêler aux autres.

**-Bon si nous allions faire un exemple et annoncer le nouveau maître d'arme qui prendra ses fonctions demain.**

**-Ce sera qui ?** Demanda Bella.

**-Ton père ma ché****rie. Il a de l'expérience et de**** bonne****s**** méthode****s. De plus cela te permettra de poursuivre**** tes entraînements adaptés. Je vais également faire construire un nouvel hangar dans la partie nord du terrain, comme ça tu pourras recevoir des entr****aînements spéciaux à l'abri des regards indiscrets sous le couvert des entraînements de ton père. Nous allons continuer de garder le plan initial en place****,**** cependant nous le réadapterons à ****chaque**** nouvelle information viable**** que tu pourras nous fournir**. Bella et Martin hochèrent la tête en accords avec les propos de la maîtresse des lieux.

**-****A****llons régler le sort de cette traîtresse, **conclut Lucy en se levant.

Le père et la fille lui emboîtèrent le pas et ils sortirent de la bâtisse après avoir sonné l'alarme d'urgence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent toute la population vampirique du camp était dehors en état d'alerte. Il régnait une tension à couper au couteau, les visages étaient graves et apeurés pour certains.

**-Bien****,**** pour commencer détendez-vo****us, nous ne sommes pas attaqués.** Claironna Lucy d'une voix forte et intelligible.

**-Bella retourne parmi les autre e****t positionne****-****toi bien,** lui chuchota Martin pendant que sa femme commençait son discourt.

Bella hocha la tête et rejoignit le groupe de soldat. Par chance Emeline se situait à quelques pas du petit ami de Bella. Cette dernière se senti honteuse et coupable lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de John. Elle se plaça à côté de lui sans lui dire un mot et écouta le discours de sa mère.

**-Nous avons deux ****biens tristes nouvelles**** à vous annoncer aujourd'hui. La première est que vous ne reverrez plus Christopher, il a été ****détruit la nuit dernière par le Major Whitlock en personne**. Annonça Lucy sans préambule.

Des hoquets de stupeurs s'élevèrent de la foule.

**-Silence !** Tonna la voix autoritaire de la chef de camp**.**** La seconde qui n'est pas des moindre est que pour une fois le Major Whitlock nous a rendu un grand s****ervice car notre ancien maître d'armes était un traître.**

Bella qui gardait ses yeux braqués dans le dos d'Emeline, vit cette dernière tressaillir lorsqu'elle entendit que Christopher était un traître. Cela lui tira un sourie mesquin. John aperçut ce changement chez sa petite amie et d'un coup de coude dans le bras il lui demanda silencieusement la raison. Bella désigna Emeline d'un mouvement de tête. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et garda le silence tout en fixant la cible que venait de lui désigner Bella.

**-La seconde mauvaise nouvelle du jour, c'est qu'il semblerait que Christopher n'était pas le seul traître du camp. Je vous rappellerai que je suis très conciliante, je suis également beaucoup plus tolérante que mes ennemies. Je ne tue pas mes soldats lorsqu'ils passent le cap fatidique de leur première année. Je vous autorise des permissions et vous engage à construire un avenir, je vous permets également d'entretenir des relations sociales et amoureuses au sein de notre camp. Je pense pouvoir dire que la vie ici n'est pas désagréable, en tout cas elle serait bien pire ailleurs et cela je peux vous l'assurer. Alors j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre que vous puissiez vouloir me trahir. Je vous traître avec respect, je vous permets des largesses qui sont passibles de la peine de mort dans d'autres camps, je vous protège également. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.**

Emeline était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et commençait discrètement à se diriger vers le fond de la foule. Bella l'ayant vu, fit signe à John qu'elle allait la prendre à revers. Elle fit le tour de la meute de vampires pour passer à inaperçue aux yeux d'Emeline qui faisait d'avantage attention aux gardes officiels du couple des patrons.

**-Je connais le nom du second**** traître ou plutôt de la traîtress****e et je voudrais qu'elle s'explique avant de recevoir son châtiment. Emeline rapproche-toi !** Annonça Lucy.

À l'entente de son prénom, la susnommée se mit à courir. Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir loin car Bella lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied et la plaqua comme l'avait fait Christopher quelques heures plus tôt.

Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux et Emeline attaqua Bella sous les regards ébahis, courroucés et pleins de reprochent des autres condisciples et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaine, cette attention hostile n'était pas adressée à Bella mais bien à Emeline. Les vampires présents étaient consternés, ils savaient pour les plus anciens que ce qu'avait énuméré Lucy était vrai. Ce camp était le plus tranquille des trois qui sévissaient dans le sud des États-Unis, alors l'idée de trahir était tout bonnement incompréhensible en tout cas pour ceux-là.

Les deux femmes se battaient et Bella dominait largement son combat. Elle avait tellement de rancoeur, de frustration et toute sorte de mauvaises choses qu'elle avait accumulé pas seulement cette nuit mais durant les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler, qu'elle laissa place à sa colère vengeresse et soulageante. Martin dut intervenir pour mettre fin au lynchage qu'effectuait sa fille sur la félonne. Il se fit aider par John qui récupéra sans douceur Emeline, qui en plus de supplier sanglotait. Il la ramena près de Lucy qui était restée devant la grande maison principale.

Martin conseilla à Bella d'aller faire un tour afin de se calmer. Celle-ci acquiesça et partie à l'opposé du regroupement. Elle s'installa près du terrain d'entraînement qui était devenu son lieu de recueillement et de solitude. John ne tarda pas à venir la retrouver.

**-Tu vas bien ?**

**-Pas vraiment, je me sens assez ****mal dans ma peau**, lui avoua-t-elle.

**-Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme ça, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et tu es rentrée d'une confrontation avec le Major ce qui en soit est un exploit.**

**-Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.**

**-Je le sais,** lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était encore plus mal dans sa peau lorsqu'il l'enlaça mais étrangement elle sentit également du réconfort dans ces bras si familiers. Elle se laissa fondre dans cette étreinte essayant de repousser les images du Major qui s'imposaient à elle.

**-Phil m'a dit que tu devrais sans doute jouer les Mata Hari.**

**-Il semblerait. P****our l'instant maman et papa en débatte****nt, rien n'est encore certain.** Mentit-elle ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet aujourd'hui.

Elle avait besoin de quelques heures, voire même d'un jour ou deux avant de faire face à la réalité.

**-Tu penses que maintenant que les taupes sont tombées, tes parents nous laisserons nous afficher ?**

**-Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de raison dans le sens ou ma mission en sous-marin est terminée.**

**-Dans ce cas ****personne ne verra d'objection à ce que je fasse ce qui me démange depuis presque deux mois,** dit-il taquin avant de se pencher sur Bella et de l'embrasser.

Si au départ Bella était pleine de culpabilité, elle se ravisa une fois pour toute. Même si elle avait ressenti des choses pour le Major, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait obligée, elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir ni même à se sentir coupable de trahison. Forte de ce raisonnement qui la déculpabilisait un minimum, elle répondit avec fougue au baiser de son petit ami. Bien vite elle se positionna sur lui l'obligeant à s'allonger sur la terre battue et ses mains partirent à l'assaut du corps de John. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, elle voulait faire disparaître les images du Major dans un état d'excitation avancé dansant avec elle, oublier ces baisers volés.

Rapidement la situation dégénéra et John se retrouva avec un tee-shirt en moins.

**-Calme****-****toi ma belle. O****n ne peut pas faire ça ici.**

**-Et pourquoi pas ?** Grogna-t-elle mécontente lorsqu'il se saisit de ses mains.

**-Parce que c'est ta première fois et que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça.**

Elle se radoucit lorsqu'il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et qu'il lui susurra un « pas comme ça. » plein de respect. C'est une chose que n'aurait pas faite le Major et pour cela Bella se reprit et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

**-Je suis désolée,** s'excusa-t-elle.

**-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce que tu as traversé que ce soit ces dernières semaines ou la nuit passée ont de quoi mettre à mal n'importe lequel d'entre nous et nous avons un peu tendance à oublier que tu es encore un nouveau-né.**

**-Merci de me respecter comme tu le fais. Je te promets que je te suis bien plus reconnaissante que tu pourrais le penser.**

**-Tu**** mérites cette marque d'attention Bella et pas seulement parce que je t'aime**. Elle lui sourit tendrement et se rallongea sur lui mais pour une étreinte bien plus affectueuse.

Ils se décidèrent à rejoindre le reste de la population du camp lorsqu'ils virent la fumée du bûcher s'élever dans le ciel. Ils arrivèrent main dans la main, John avait fermé sa veste afin de ne pas s'attirer quelques remarques aux goûts douteuses de ses amis et du reste du clan. Lucy les vit et fit un sourire à sa fille avant de rentrer au bras de Martin.

Bella n'eut pas de mal à se faire réintégrer dans le camp. Lucy avait expliqué qu'elle avait missionnée la nouvelle-née afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des suspects et c'était la raison pour laquelle Bella avait été obligée de ternir son image. Après cela elle reçut beaucoup de mots d'excuses de la plupart des vampires, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas excusés, la saluaient lorsqu'elle passait. Elle n'était plus le vilain petit canard du camp et quelque part elle appréciait ce nouveau statut. De plus depuis qu'elle pouvait s'afficher avec John, elle avait l'impression de revivre, d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle sérénité. Sérénité qui s'envola lorsque Bella se fit convoquer dans le bureau de sa mère, une semaine après la soirée catastrophe.

**-Oui, tu voulais me voir ?**

**-Assieds-toi ma chérie. **Une fois Bella installée Lucy reprit. **Comment ça se passe pour toi au camp maintenant.**

**-Bien mieux, **admit Bella.

**-J'en suis contente, je n'en pouvais plus de les voir tous te brimer et de détester.**

**-C'était un mal pour un bien.**

**-Certes mais ce n'était pas pour autant plus appréciable. Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?**

**-Je dois appeler le Major,** répondit Bella dépitée.

**-Malheureusement oui. J'ai réussi à me défaire de ton père pour quelques heures, je pense qu'il ser****ait plus**** prudent de le faire maintenant.** Bella sourit mélancoliquement.

**-Allons ma chérie ce n'est qu'un coup de téléphone, désagréable certes mais au moins tu sais qu'il sera loin de toi. Et puis il va falloir commencer à te faire à cette nouvelle mission et cette situation te permettra d'y entrer en douceur.**

**-Ce n'est pas faux,** répondit Bella en sortant le téléphone de Christopher de sa poche.

Elle fit défiler les contacts de l'ancien maître d'arme puis se stoppa sur MW qui selon elle devait être Major Whitlock.

**-Il était peu prudent,** commenta Bella. **Tu veux le numéro de Maria**** ? Il est aussi dans le téléphone.**

**-Je le prendrai après, ça peut toujours servir.**

Bella prit quelques inspirations pour se donner du courage. Lucy se leva et se mit dans le dos de sa fille, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qu'elle massa doucement.

**-Allez ma chérie au plus vite ce sera fait****,**** au plus vite tu pourras raccrocher et retourner vers John.** Bella hocha la tête et appuya sur la touche d'appel.

Le Major ne laissa pas atteindre la deuxième sonnerie avant de décrocher.

_**-Oui !**_

**-Ma.. Major, c'est Bella.**

_**-C'est Jasper pour toi. Tu te souviens ?**_

**-Je… heu…. Je préfère en rester au Major pour le moment.**

_**-Si ça peut te faire plaisir,**_** consentit-il. **_**Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?**_

-**C'était un peu compliqué. Lucy n'a pas voulu me croire, elle a envoyé des soldats pour vérifier mes dires.**

_**-Je m'en doutais, c'est pour cela que j'ai laissé des traces un peu partout afin qu'il n'y ait pas de doute possible. Elle t'a fait du mal ?**_

**-Non, cependant elle reste suspicieuse à mon égard.**

_**-C'est normal, elle a toujours été la plus prudente des trois. Au fait, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'Emeline. Tu sais pourquoi ?**_

**-Je suis désolée, j'ai dû la balancer pour prouver ma bonne foi et garder ma tête sur mes épaules.**

_**-Maria ne sera**__** pas contente du tout**__,_ l'informa-t-il.

**-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était elle ou moi.**

_**-Et tu as **__**bien fait**__**. D**__**e toute faç**__**on je ne l'aimai pas celle-là, c**__**'était une véritable gi**__**rouette. Et puis tu es bien plus maligne et plus agréable aussi. Tu as repensé à nous pendant cette semaine ?**_ Lui demanda-t-il avec malice.

**-Je.. heu…**

_**-Cesse de bégayer comme ça, c'est agaçant. Tu réponds par oui ou non, c'est simple **_**! ****S'énerva****-t-il.**

**-Oui**, répondit Bella prise entre la colère et la honte.

_**-Tu es en colère ?**_

**-Oui**, répondit encore une fois Bella.

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

**-Parce que tu m'as forcée à t'embrasser, parce que tu m'obliges à faire des choses que je ne veux pas,** lui répondit-elle avec honnêteté.

_**-**__**La vie est ainsi faite ma belle. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut. Sinon crois**__**-**__**moi que tu ne serais pas **__**là-bas**__** mais bel et bien ici dans mes appartements dans une tenue plus qu'indécente.**_

**-Pourquoi moi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

_**-Ça ne s'explique pas ces choses-là, ça se ressent. Tu penses réussir à avoir une permission rapidement ?**_

**-En toute franchise je ne pense pas. Lucy et Martin me font surveiller constamment. Je pense qu'il va falloir que je montre patte blanche avant qu'ils cessent leurs investigations à mon égard.**

_**-Saleté de paranoïaque**__,_ grogna le Major.

La réaction de ce dernier tira un sourire de satisfaction à Lucy.

**-**_**Débrouilles**__**-**__**toi comme tu veux pour gagner rapidement sa confiance. Il me faut des renseignements car je vais avoir du mal à cont**__**enir Maria si je ne lui donne rien à ronger. Pour ce qui est de l'approcher, ce que je vais te dire me déplait fortement mais si je veux te revoir rapidement je n'ai pas le choix. Tu vas séduire l'un de ses chouchous et tu vas faire en sorte qu'il croit qu**__**e tu voues une reconnaissance éternelle à la persécutée. Lorsque cela sera fait tu essaieras de le convaincre de t'amener sur une mission. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous tombiez sur une escouade de bras cassés de Maria. Tu feras un prisonnier et ça tu rece**__**vras tou**__**s**__** les honneurs et la gratitude de ta créatrice.**_

**-Ce n'est pas gagné, je ne suis pas la plus appréciée dans le camp.**

_**-Je me fous de tes excuses, tu as quatre mois maximum pour y arriver. C'est tout ce que je peux te concéder et c'est beaucoup**__. _Gronda-t-il autoritairement._**Cependant ne cesse pas tes appelles hebdomadaires.**_

**-Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'appeler tous les vendredis. Aujourd'hui c'est bien tombé parce qu'ils sont en train de se nourrir et que j'ai pu m'éclipser en douce mais…**

_**-Tu m'appelles au minimum une fois par semaine. Je me fous du jour, je veux seulement que tu le fasses. Si tu laisses passer plus de sept jour,s entre chaque appel je viendrais moi-même te chercher et si tu es encore en vie tu risquerais fortement de le regretter.**_

**-D'accord Major,** répondit Bella en lançant un regard apeuré à sa mère.

Celle-ci secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

_**-Une dernière chose, lorsque tu seras obligée d'embrasser ou de baiser avec l'autre**__**,**__** je veux que tu penses à moi !**_ Ordonna-t-il en grognant.

-… comme Bella ne répondait pas il grogna de nouveau.

_**-Tu m'as compris !**_

**-Oui Major,** répondit-elle en colère.

_**-Très bien tu es une bonne fille. Mais sache que je le saurais si tu ne le fais pas et cela risquerait de te faire assez mal si tu me désobéis.**_

**-Je ne ****désobéirai pas,** répondit Bella.

_**-Une question encore ? Es-tu vierge ?**_

**-Pardon !** S'exclama Bella en lançant un regard apeuré et confus à sa mère.

Celle-ci lui fit non de la tête avec la même panique que sa fille.

_**-Oui ou non ?**_ Gronda le Major à bout de patience.

**-Non,** mentit Bella.

_**-Tan**__**t mieux, parce que le contraire m'aurait fortement contrariée**__,_ lui dit-il.

**-Je vais devoir couper la communication, ils commencent à sortir.**

_**-Très bien, sois prudente et n'oublies pas de me rappeler.**_

Bella coupa le téléphone avant qu'il n'ajoute la moindre parole supplémentaire.

**-Décidément il est toujours fidèle à lui-même celui-là !** Commenta Lucy fort contrariée. **Heureusement que j'ai anticipé le coup, ton père n'aurait pas su se retenir.**

**-Il me fait peur maman.**

**-Et tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur, même moi je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire ce que tu es obligée de faire. Mais si je le pouvais je t'assure que je prendrais ta place sur le champ et sans hésiter.**

**-Je le sais maman. Que vais-je faire ?**

**-Tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Il est pressé de te revoir et plus encore que je ne l'avais pensé. Il te considère comme sa chose. Pour lui tu lui appartiens et si nous ne nous en tenons pas à ce qu'il dicte, il mettra ses menaces à exécution.**

**-J'ai quatre mois pour me préparer**, se désola Bella.

**-Je suis désolée ma chérie. Je pensais vraiment que tu disposerais de plus de temps, ceci dit nous avons encore un peu de temps pour trouver une solution ou pour retarder l'échéance. Par contre il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans son comportement. Il est impétueux en temps normal, ce n'est pas une nouveauté mais là il est trop pressé. Je vais devoir appeler Nettie pour lui demander quelques renseignements. Elle a du monde chez eux, peut être que j'arriverai à savoir ce qui ne va pas avec le Major.**

**-Tu penses qu'elle va te donner ce genre d'information sans que tu ne lui révèles quoi que ce soit ?**

**-Je vais être obligée de l****ui en dévoiler une certaine partie mais pas tout. J'ai beau ne pas être en conflit avec Nettie, je ne lui fais plus vraiment confiance. Car le jour où Maria ne sera plus elle va m'avoir à l'œil et certainement me prendre pour cible si je reste trop longtem****ps ici. Mais ****ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour et je pense que je peux encore tirer quelque chose**** d'elle si je m'y prends bien**. Après quelques instants de réflexions Lucy reprit. **Retourne vers John et ne parle pas à ton père je vais m'en charger moi-même. Il ****va falloir prendre des pincettes et je crains une colère.**

**-Pour le coup c'est moi qui ne veux pas ta place,** rétorqua Bella en se levant.

Lucy s'amusa de cette réflexion et embrassa sa fille avant de la laisser repartir. Elle avait elle aussi un coup de téléphone compliqué à passer et il fallait qu'elle se prépare afin d'amener Nettie là où elle le souhaitait et ça ce n'était pas gagné. Elles se connaissaient trop bien toutes les deux pour se berner de la sorte.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé.**

**Que pensez-vous de ce revirement dans le plan initial ? Et de ce premier contact téléphonique entre le Major et Bella ?**

**Je me doute cependant que certaines vont prendre du mauvais œil, la relation qui s'installe quand même entre John et Bella. Mais vous savez que rien n'est jamais aussi simple lol…**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

**Beti.**


	8. Chapter 8: Les leçons de Sacha

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 7 tout fraichement relu et corrigé. **

**Je tenais à remercier mes revieweurs et les anonymes également pour continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les leçons de Sacha. **

Jasper s'installa sur son lit qu'il venait de défaire avec une petite brunette dont la silhouette était presque commune à celle de Bella. Il l'avait foutue à la porte sans même avoir été jusqu'à l'orgasme lorsque son téléphone avait vibré.

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'appel entrant plus rien n'avait compté. Il avait été angoissé toute la semaine car il pensait qu'elle avait pu être tuée par Lucy. Bien entendu si ça avait été Maria ou Nettie, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée repartir car ce risque n'était pas une probabilité mais une certitude. Cependant Lucy était sans doute et de loin la plus humaine des trois dictateurs du sud. Et puis il aurait pris plus de risque à la ramener ici auprès de Maria, cette dernière aurait tout de suite vu le pouvoir qu'avait Bella sur lui. Car oui elle avait un grand pouvoir et il savait de quoi il en retournait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ne pensait pratiquement plus à Alice et lorsque cela arrivait, il n'éprouvait plus autant de peine ni de douleur.

Bella avait chassé son ex-femme d'un simple revers de main. Cependant comme rien n'était simple dans sa vie, il devait la laisser au loin. Pire que tout, il devait la laisser se perdre dans les bras d'un autre afin de la revoir rapidement. Cette simple idée le rendait fou de colère, même si elle était de lui. Heureusement que dans son malheur elle lui avait avoué ne plus être vierge, elle était si jeune encore qu'il s'était posé la question. Si elle lui avait affirmé ses craintes, il aurait tout laissé tomber et il serait allé la chercher, faisant fi des risques encourus. Mais même en sachant qu'elle n'était plus pure, il se rongeait les sangs de l'imaginer s'offrant à un autre. Ca le rendait complètement fou de jalousie et de rage.

Il cassa d'un coup de poing sa table de chevet avant de détruire tout le mobilier qui meublait sa chambre. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas cette situation, il ne pouvait tolérer qu'elle soit si loin de lui. Mais comment faire autrement pour le moment ? S'il avait pu se préparer à ça, il aurait su trouver une idée alternative mais sur le coup il n'avait pensé à rien.

Quitter Maria encore une fois était une possibilité. Sauf qu'elle le traquerait à coup sûr cette fois-ci car elle s'apprêtait à reconquérir ses terres et elle n'accepterait pas une seconde défection si proche de son objectif. De plus quitter Maria avec sa compagne c'était prendre de trop gros risques. Non il fallait soit la tuer, ce qui serait assez facile, seulement il lui faudrait attaquer le clan de Lucy qui, il en était sûr, s'allierait avec Nettie. Sauf que sans Maria, le plus gros de l'armée ne suivrait pas.

Il avait beau être le Major, il n'en restait pas moins que le Général c'était elle. Sinon il devait attendre qu'elle fasse le plus gros du travail en éliminant Lucy pour la terrasser en traître à ce moment-là. C'était vraiment la solution la plus acceptable dans sa situation. En espérant que sa compagne survive à tout ça bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'en référer à la chance en priant que pour une fois elle ne lui fasse pas faux bond.

Il se calma lorsqu'il sentit Maria arriver d'un pas assuré. Elle poussa la porte et vit le carnage qu'il venait de faire.

-**Qu'****est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Demanda-t-elle en renvoyant de la main certains soldats qui traînaient des pieds dans le couloir.

**-Je viens d'avoir mon nouveau contact chez Lucy.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Alors elle a été obligée de balancer Emeline.**

**-Quelle sale petite ****garce !** Grommela Maria.

**-Elle n'avait pas le choix. Et de toute façon Lucy avait déjà des doutes sur Emeline, elle n'a fait que conforter sa position et quelque part c'est pas plus mal.**

**-Tu parles ! Je ne la connais même pas cette fille et pourquoi passe-t-elle par toi et non par moi ?**

**-Parce qu'elle ne te connait pas et elle sait de quoi je suis capable. De toute façon toi ou moi ça ne change pas grand-chose. Si ?**

**-Non mais je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir à qui j'ai affaire.**

**-Douterais-tu de mes compétences Maria ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'empathe ici.**

**-Ce n'est pas ça. Bien s****û****r que j'ai confiance en toi mais nous venons de perdre deux informateurs assez bien placés pour un nouveau-né qui n'a pas la confiance de Lucy. Elle ne va pas nous**** servir à grand-chose.**

**-Je te rappelle que c'est l'humaine que Lucy a pri****s**** soin de protéger. Elle vaut plus qu'un simple nouveau-né, je peux te l'assurer. Je l'ai vu combattre et détruire son maître d'arme alors qu'elle n'a que deux mois. Elle va vite grim****per les échelons si tu veux mon avis. De toute façon je lui ai laissé un ultimatum et elle a tellement peur de moi, qu'elle fera ce qu'il faut pour être certaine de ne pas me revoir.**

**-Quel est-il ?**

-**Elle a quatre mois pour se rapprocher d'avantage de Lucy.**** Je lui ai suggéré de séduire l'un des chouchous de la grande patronne et de lui faire en sorte qu'il l'emmène en mission le plus tôt possible. Lorsque ce sera fait nous lui enverrons deux ou trois soldats sans importances afin de la crédibiliser aux yeux ****de cette salope de Lucy. Ensuite je pense que nous pourrons obtenir plus d'informations qu'avec Christopher.**

**-C'est un bon plan,** admit Maria. **Mais pourquoi as-tu mis ta chambre dans un tel état ?**

**-Parce que du coup ça reporte de quelques mois notre invasio****n. **Mentit-il.

-**Ce n'est pas si grave, bien au contraire. Lucy va se rendormir sur ses lauriers et nous aurons plus d'impact.**

**-Sans doute. Seulement je suis un peu frustré, j'attendais cette attaque avec impatience.**

**-Si ce n'est qu'une question de frustrati****on, je peux très bien me proposer pour te soulager. Ce sera certainement plus divertissant qu'avec cette nouvelle****-****née qui était dans ta couche il y a quelques minutes à peine.**

**-Pourquoi pas, après tout je n'ai même pas pu jouir.** Répondit-il en plaquant violemment Maria contre le mur de sa chambre.

**-Hum, j'aime quand tu es dans cet état. C'est ma garantie d'avoir au minimum deux orgasmes consécutifs.**

**-Au moins trois. Je suis très, mais alors très frustré**, rétorqua-t-il en arrachant le bustier de la brune incendiaire.

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du Texas, également dans une chambre d'un autre camp situé au Nouveau Mexique Bella et John se remettaient de leur orgasme.

**-C'est vraiment ta première fois** ? Demanda John encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps.

-**Arrête de vouloir me flatter,** se moqua gentiment Bella.

**-Je t'assure que je ne cherche absolument pas à te flatter. C'est juste que quoi que tu fasses tu arrives toujours à me surprendre d'avantage. Chaque fois je pense qu'il m'est impossible de tomber plus amoureux de toi, chaque fois c'est comme si je me prenais une claque en pleine figure.**

**-Tu sais que je t'aime toi,** lui dit-elle en reprenant place sur lui mais seulement pour échanger un baiser.

**-Pas autant que je t'aime, je peux te l'assurer.**

**-Ne sois pas si présomptueux**, s'amusa-t-elle.

-**Alors tu vas me raconter ta conversation avec le Major ?**

**-Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à dire. Il veut que je me rapproche de Lucy et que je lui transmette des informations.**

**-Ça va tu as su gérer ?**

**-J'ai pas eu le choix et j'avoue que par téléphone c'est toujours plus facile que dans un face à face.**

**-Tu n'es pas prête de le revoir de toute façon.**

**-Ma mère ne veut pas que je sorte du camp et de toute façon il le sait déjà. Je suis un nouvea****u****-****né et en plus il ne sait pas que Lucy est ma mère. Je lui ai dit qu'elle me faisait surveiller depuis mon retour, donc je suis tranquille au moins jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma première année. **Lui répondit-elle en mentant. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas car elle ne savait pas comment le gérer.

**-Je préfère ça, je n'aime pas te savoir proche de ce psychopathe.**

**-Pas plus que moi, il me terrifie ce mec. Tu l'as déjà vu ?**

**-Non, je n'ai jamais eu ce privilège. Cependant si je l'avais eu, il y a de forte chance que je ne sois plus là pour le dire. Tu es une sacrée chanceuse d'en être revenue entière.**

**-Il avait besoin de moi, ce n'est pas une chance c'est un sursis.**

**-Pas si nous arrivons à le tuer avant et j'espère bien qu'on va enfin réussir à faire brûler le Dieu de la Guerre dans un bûché.**

**-N'oublie pas Maria avec tant qu'à faire.**

**-Bien entendu, cela va de soi**, répondit-il en retournant Bella sur le matelas pour prendre place au-dessus d'elle. **Assez parler de ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Et s****i tu me montrais encore une fois de quoi tu es capable miss Lewis**, lui susurra-t-il avant de prendre le lobe d'oreille de sa petite amie en bouche, tirant à celle-ci des soupirs de plaisir et de satisfaction.

**-Entre,** claironna la voix de Sacha lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Bella derrière sa porte.

Bella s'exécuta mais allait repartir lorsqu'elle vit la blondinette, seins nus en train de choisir quel vêtement elle allait porter.

-**Ne joue pas les prudes miss je prends trois orgasmes d'affilés****.**

**-Pardon ?** S'étonna la brunette en refermant la porte derrière elle.

**-Tu nous as tous plumé, tu le sais ?**

**-Non je ne sais rien. De quoi parle****s-tu**** ?**

**-De tes premières fois chérie. Trois orgasmes pour un dépucelage, je te tire ma révérence**. S'amusa Sacha en enfilant un simple caraco noir.

Bella se sentit extrêmement gênée.

**-Tu es là pour notre petite leçon je présume ?**

**-Tu présumes bien. Ceci dit j'aimerai que vous cessiez de prendre des paris sur ma vie intime.**

**-On ne le refera plus, tu peux me croire. John nous a tous dépouillé, il est même exclu à l'unanimité du moindre pari que nous pourrions faire.**

**-Tant qu'il ne me concerne pas je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.**

**-Bien allez ma belle, allons-nous promener. J'ai même le droit de t'emmener faire un petit tour ce soir. Tu comptes porter ça ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas correct ?** Questionna Bella en se regardant.

**-Pour ce soir ça ira, nous irons seulement nous balader en ville. Allez viens, j'ai hâte de prendre un peu l'air, **déclara Sacha en prenant le bras de Bella.

Elles arrivèrent en ville et se promenèrent parmi mes passants.

**-Alors explique****-****moi ce qu'est réellement la situation. J'ai cru percevoir certaines choses dissimulées lorsque Phil est venu me parler.**

**-Tu n'as pas essayé d'en savoir d'avantage par tes propres moyens ?**

**-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en a manqué mais je veux préserver leur confiance, alors je n'abuse pas de mon pouvoir avec eux.**

**-C'est tout en ton honneur,** répondit sincèrement Bella. **En fait la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée qu'i****l n'y parait. J'ai menti à John pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais en fait il s'avère qu'elle est bien plus dangereuse que ce que j'ai pu lui dire.**

**-Dans quel sens ?**

**-Le Major m'a prise pour cible. En fait je crois que je lui plais.**

**-Tu crois ou tu en es sûre ? Ça fait toute la différence.**

**-J'en suis sûre. Il m'a embrassé à deux reprises, il m'a posé des questions d'ordre intime et d'après ma mère il me considère comme sa chose, ce que je pense également.**

**-Oh merde !**

**-Comme tu dis, oui.**

**-Je suis persuadée que je vais devoir… enfin tu vois quoi.**

**-Passer à la casserole, oui je vois bien. Donc mon rôle va être tout autre que ce à quoi je pensais.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Bella je ne dois pas t'apprendre à te jouer de lui ou à le manipuler puisqu'il a déjà en tête de te posséder. Je dois t'apprendre à te rendre irrésistible pour qu'il veuille te revoir une fois votre première fois consommée et ainsi préserver ta vie mais aussi t'apprendre à te blinder lorsque cela arrivera.**

**-Tu es sérieuse ?**

-**Tu veux quoi Bella, rester en vie ou**** mourir lorsqu'il aura pri****s**** possession de ton corps ? Le choix se situe à ce niveau en ce qui te concerne ? Tu n'as malheureusement pas d'autre alternative. D'après ce que je sais il a toujours ce qu'il souhaite, que ce soit par la force ou par la manipula****tion qu'il exerce avec son don mais il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, d'après les rumeurs.**

**-Je vois. Je pensais pouvoir éviter cette situation.**

**-Malheureusement tu ne pourras pas mais tu as un avantage certain par rapport à toutes les femmes du monde, qu'elles soient vampires ou humaines. Tu as à faire à un empathe, tu peux toujours lui demander un petit coup de pouce si vraiment tu bloques.**

**-Tu es sûre que c'est un avantage ? Je pensais plutôt qu'être confrontée à un empathe pouvait être au contraire pénalisant.**

**-Bella un homme reste un homme même chez les vampires. Ils recherchent leurs plaisirs c'est un fait mais ils veulent aussi que leurs ego soient glorifiés et il est empathe. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

**-Non pas vraiment.**

**-Tu sais que tu es ****désespérante**, se lamenta Sacha en s'arrêtant pour regarder Bella dans les yeux. **Il va vouloir que tu prennes un pied d'enfer. Le problème étant c'est qu'il va falloir que tu sois à sa hauteur, si je peux me permettre afin qu'il veuille revenir vers toi ens****uite. Tu comprends ? **

**-Je crois oui.**

-**Donc il va te falloir cultiver l'art de l'érotisme et du plaisir. Cependant tu es un peu novice en ce domaine, donc je vais te refiler quelques tuyaux pour te permettre d'arriver au but ultime de ressortir en vie de ta**** partie de jambes en l'air.** **L'avantage c'est que tu as un partenaire pour expérimenter tout ce que je vais t'apprendre et un partenaire qui ne connait pas tous mes trucs ****et astuces, **s'amusa-t-elle.

Bella détourna les yeux sous la gêne ressentie.

Le reste de la soirée Sacha donna quelques conseils pratiques. Au départ cela accentua la sensation de malaise de Bella mais au fur et à mesure que Sacha abordait des thèmes plus ou moins indécents, la jeune femme se sentait plus à son aise car Sacha parlait avec sérénité de toutes ces choses qu'elle pratiquait. Que ce soit de la fellation, de la sodomie, rien ne paraissait dégradant lorsque la blonde abordait ces thèmes si tabous pour Bella.

**-Bon tu as bien compris ?** Demanda une dernière fois Sacha en laissant Bella devant la porte de sa chambre.

-**Oui,** répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

**-Tu me feras un rapport détaillé demain.**

**-Tu plaisantes ?**

**-Bella, considères cela comme une conversation entre copines.**

-**Oui mais tout de même,** se renfrogna la jeune fille brune.

**-C'est toi qui voit mais tu connais les risques encourus et si tu as déjà un problème pour en parler qu'est-ce que ça va être lorsque tu devras pratiquer.**

**-C'est juste que c'est intime.**

**-Il n'y a rien de vulgaire Bella. Je ne t'ai pas dit de me raconter cela d****e façon salace mais en terme technique. C'est dans ce domaine-là que je peux t'apporter mon aide, pour le reste c'est une affaire de perception de l'instant présent et là je ne te serai d'aucune utilité. A moins de m'inviter**, rajouta Sacha taquine.

Bella sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle devait aller se préparer pour mettre en pratique ce que venait de lui inculquer Sacha. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire mais la blondinette avait raison, il fallait qu'elle s'exerce si elle voulait ressortir en vie de leur première « entrevue ». Elle avait encore un peu de temps mais au plus elle pratiquerait au mieux elle arriverait à gérer la partie la plus délicate. Celle du détachement de soi car elle était pratiquement sûre que d'elle-même elle ne serait jamais capable de s'allonger avec le Major.

Après la discussion « entre copines » qui avait été assez amusante pour Bella tout compte fait, elle dut se rendre au rendez-vous qu'elle avait avec Paul. Pour la bonne conduite de l'entrevue et afin que celle-ci reste privée, la séance devait se dérouler dans le bureau de Lucy.

**-Entre Bella,** lui indiqua Lucy lorsque la jeune fille se présenta à la porte.

Bella alla directement déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et prit place dans le fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement son père, qui assistait à l'entraînement de certaines recrues.

**-Ça a été comment hier avec Sacha **? Questionna Lucy.

**-C'était assez embarrassant,** avoua la jeune fille.

Lucy étira un sourire complice et se retourna vers Paul qui était arrivé quelques secondes avant Bella.

**-Bien tu peux commencer,** dit-elle à Paul.

**-OK, avant toute chose je vais te dire comment nous allons fonctionner. Le Major est empathe donc son don fonctionne différemment du mien. Je pense qu'il va falloir apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions lorsque tu seras obligée de mentir. Si tu veux un conseil évite de le faire si tu le peux, détourne tes réponses ou inclues-y une grande part de vérité.**

**-Donc si j'ai bien compris il y a de fortes chances pour ****que cela ne marche pas ?** Demanda Bella.

**-À mon avis il y a de fortes probabilités pour que tu puisses le berner si tu sais t'y prendre. Pour moi, quoi que tu dises je saurai si c'est un mensonge ou non mais pour le Major je pense qu'il doit se focaliser sur les émotions des personnes qu'il a en face de lui. Lorsque les humains mentent par exemple, ils ont leurs pupilles qui se dilatent, leurs rythmes cardiaques qui accélèrent, ils se grattent une partie de leurs corps. Pour certains soit ils insistent trop en te regardant dans les yeux pour le plus doué ou au contraire leurs regards sont fuyants et pour les pires menteurs ils peuvent même avoir des suées. Ceci n'est qu'un panel peu étendu car il y a d'autres signes extérieurs de mensonges liés pour la plupart à des postures de corps et de gestes entre autre. Nous en parlerons puisque lorsque nous atteignons le stade de vampire, nous amenons avec nous certaines de nos anciennes manies humaines. Il va falloir que nous travaillions là-dessus en plus de travailler sur tes émotions.**

**-Wouah ! C'est tout un art de mentir.**

**-C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait, c'est vrai. Nous allons commencer par des choses simples, je vais te poser des questions et tu devras me mentir. Essaie d'être le plus convaincante possible. **

Bella hocha la tête et Paul commença son interrogatoire.

**-Bella aime tu ta mère ?**

**-Non**, répondit Bella le plus sérieusement du monde.

**-D'aspect extérieur ça pourrait passer mais malheureusement j'ai mon alarme interne qui s'est mise à hurler dans ma tê****te,** expliqua Paul avec un sourire amusé. **Je pense qu'il faut que tu évites les réponses directes et si tu peux tourner ça de façon plus subtile, cela te faciliterait la tâche.**

**-Quelle réponse veux****-****tu que je te donne à une question pareille,** rétorqua Bella.

**-Oh ! Notre entente est compliquée… par exemple. Tu ne mens pas vraiment et tu laisses une impression vague que la personne en face de toi prendra dans le sens qu'elle le souhaite.**

**-Je vois,** répondit Bella.

**-Es-tu heureuse ?**

**-Je pourrais l'être d'avantage.**

**-C'est très bien**, approuva Paul.

**-Tu n'es pas heureuse ma chérie ?** Questionna Lucy interloquée par la réponse de sa fille.

**-Pas totalement, la situation est un peu compliquée, pour reprendre l'adjectif de Paul. Lorsque toute cette histoire avec le Major ****et Maria sera définitivement terminée plus rien ne pourra m'empêcher de l'être,** expliqua Bella avec honnêteté mais néanmoins peinée.

**-Je comprends. Continuez,** déclara Lucy le visage un peu plus tendu.

Paul posa une série de question tout en donnant des conseils à suivre lorsque les réponses de Bella allumaient un peu trop fortement son radar à mensonge. Au bout de deux heures de séances, il décida que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui et proposa à Bella de commencer à travailler sur ses émotions, afin d'essayer de les changer et les faire se succéder à son bon vouloir. Ce serait l'exercice le plus long car une émotion venait instantanément et qu'il était difficile pour un non empathe de les manipuler à sa guise. Difficile mais pas impossible.

Quatre jours passèrent encore et Bella avait du mal à se concentrer pour ses entraînements, si bien qu'elle décida qu'ils se reverraient le soir et qu'elle mettrait en pratique les enseignements des jours précédents avec le reste de la bande.

Bella était nerveuse car c'était le jour qu'elles avaient choisi avec sa mère pour appeler le Major. Elle se rendit au bureau de sa mère et fut surprise d'y trouver son père également.

**-Bonjour maman, salut P'pa**, lança-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur chacune de leur joue.

**-Que ****fais-tu ici ?** demanda Martin.

**-Je venais embrasser maman,** répondit-elle nonchalamment mettant à profit les leçons que lui avait enseignées Paul.

**-Tu tombes bien j'ai une note à faire passer à Sacha. Tu peux la lui remettre ? C'est la liste des magasins qu'elle m'a demandé.**

**-La liste des magasins ?** Reprit Martin, intrigué.

**-Nous devons renouveler les stocks de linges de maison et d'habits aussi. Sacha s'est portée volontaire pour aller récupérer les commandes**.

Martin hocha la tête et alla s'installer sur son fauteuil. Bella allait prendre congé lorsqu'il la retint.

**-Au fait Bella, qu'avais-tu ce matin ? Tu avais l'esprit ailleurs.**

**-Une petite contrariété de fille. Rien de bien grave.**

**-Quelle sorte de contrariété ?** Insista-t-il.

**-Du genre sentimentale papa.**

**-Ça ne va pas avec John ?**

**-Si, tout va très bien. Tu es sû****r**** de vouloir entendre le problème, c'est plutôt intime comme conversation.**

**-Je… euh. Tu verras ça avec ta mère.**

**-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait,** répliqua-t-elle soulagée mais arborant un sourire narquois. **Je repasserai ce soir,** dit-elle à sa mère sur un clin d'œil de connivence.

**-Ce soir ce ne sera pas possible ma chérie. Repasse plutôt demain, si ça ne te dérange pas, aux heures o****ù**** ton père sera à l'entraînement. Nous serons plus tranquilles pou****r avoir une petite conversation mère-fille.**

**-OK, alors à demain,** répondit Bella un peu surprise et légèrement contrariée car cela voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir passer une autre journée d'angoisse.

**-N'oublie pas de donner la note à Sacha et tu n'as qu'à aller avec elle si tu le souhaites. Une petite virée entre filles ne te fera pas de mal.**

**-Pourquoi pas,** répondit la jeune fille avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où elle était certaine de trouver Sacha en bonne compagnie. Depuis quelques jours elle fricotait avec Stephen un ancien soldat resté attaché à Lucy.

**-Salut vous deux !** Lança Bella en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du nouveau couple qui s'embrassait sans retenue.

**-Salut toute seule ? Où est ta moi****tié ?** Demanda la blondinette en se départissent des lèvres de son nouveau boy-friend.

-**Parti au ravitaillement,** répondit la brunette**. J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de Lucy**, indiqua Bella en lui tendant une enveloppe cachetée. Sacha parut surprise et ramassa l'enveloppe.

Elle se leva des genoux de Stephen et décacheta la missive. Une expression hagarde s'inscrivit sur le visage de la blonde mais elle se reprit très vite.

**-Mon ange peux-tu me remplacer pour ma garde à la vigie ? Lucy me missionne ****pour autre chose**. Demanda Sacha avec un sourire si charmeur qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son don pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

**-Pas de problème ma toute belle. On se revoit ce soir ?**

**-Mais bien sûr**, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'il partit elle reprit un visage plus grave.

**-Qu'est****-****ce que c'est que cette note ? Je doute que ce soit la liste des magasins dans lesquels tu dois te rendre comme elle l'a prétendu à mon père.**

**-Lucy doit partir pour rencontrer Nettie, elle ne peut pas être**** présente pour ton coup de téléphone. Elle me charge de t'épauler**, lui indiqua la blondinette.

**-Oh ! Je vois,** répondit Bella déçue de ne pas avoir la présence rassurante de sa mère auprès d'elle pour ce moment difficile à passer.

**-Nous devons quitter le ca****mp pour être plus tranquille, ajouta** Sacha.

**-Bien, je vais aller chercher mes affaires. On se rejoint à la voiture ?**

**-OK,** répondit Sacha en mettant le feu au morceau de papier.

Sacha conduisit jusqu'aux champs agricoles situés sur les rives du canal à la sortie de la ville. Elle se parka sur le bas-côté dans un endroit totalement déserté en ce début de soirée. Bella sortit de la voiture de plus en plus rongée par l'angoisse de ce coup de fil. Sacha l'avait remarqué et s'installa à côté de la brunette puis finit par rompre ce silence qui les oppressait toutes les deux.

**-Tu sais ma belle, il va falloir te montrer plus assurée que ça lorsque tu vas devoir le rencontrer.**

**-Je sais, seulement il me terrifie et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.**

**-Tu devrais essayer d'aborder une approche différente avec lui et profiter du fait que vos conversations ne soient que téléphoniques pour le moment.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Tu lui plais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, tu le constateras par toi-même,** ajouta-t-elle.

**-Donc tu as un avantage sur lui. Tu lui plais et il attend quelque chose de toi et je ne parle pas que des informations que tu pourrais lui refourguer. Il te convoite, tu es donc en position de dominance.**

**-Je ne domine rien du tout, je peux te l'assurer.**

**-C'est une bonne chose que je sois présente pour ce coup de téléphone. Je vais pouvoir prendre la température et essayer de te modeler afin de lui faire face dans les meilleures circonstances.**

-**Si tu le dis. Personnellement je ne pense pas sortir vivante de ma prochaine rencontre. C'est fa****cile de travailler alors qu'il est loin mais juste sa voix au téléphone me donne des frissons de terreurs.**

**-Pourtant tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait plu lorsque tu l'avais vu ?**

**-C'est parce qu'il m'avait manipulée.**

**-Appelle****-****le et on avisera. Allez, respire un ****bon coup et lance toi,** lui conseilla Sacha qui ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine et regardait Bella par le côté alors que celle-ci sortait le téléphone de la poche de sa veste.

Elle fit ce que Sacha lui avait conseillé et prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle appuyait sur la touche d'appel. Il n'y eut qu'une seule tonalité cette fois.

_-__**Tu peux me rappeler dans 2 minutes ?**_

**-Oui**, répondit seulement Bella.

Puis elle entendit le déclic qui mit fin à la communication.

-**Il ne devait pas être seul.**

**-Oui, je pense. Ma mère dit qu'il veut éviter de m'exposer à Maria. Peut-être était-ce elle avec lui ?**

**-Peut-être,** répondit Sacha. **En tout cas il a une belle voix.**

**-C'est vrai, sauf qu'elle peut être autrement plus dure et froide si je ne réponds pas à ses attentes.**

**-C'est un mâle dominant Bella, et même le mâle par excellence d'après sa légende. Il a des exigences qui correspondent à sa personnalité.**

**-Sans doute, seulement il s'est trompé de femelle et j'ai bien peur de devoir accuser son manque de discernement.**

**-Peut-être pas. Il te faut juste apprendre à te faire confiance. Là tu as peur mais une fois en face du danger ton instinct de survie prendra le relais et avec l'entraînement dont nous te dispensons, je suis persuadée que tu seras en mesure de te montrer à la hauteur. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités Bella, il te suffit simplement de prendre conscience de ton potentiel et d'après ce que je vois il n'y a que toi qui ne l'as pas remarqué.**

-**Ça me fait du bien ce que tu me dis là. Je crois que j'avais beso****in d'entendre ce genre de chose,** admit Bella.

**-S'il n'y a que ça pour te regonfler, je veux bien me charger de cela**, répondit Sacha. Rappelle-le maintenant que tu es regonflée.

**-À nous deux Major. **Répliqua Bella en ré-appuyant sur la touche d'appel, ce qui fit sourire Sacha.

_**-Darlin'g **__**quel**__** plaisir de t'entendre.**_

**-Bonjour Major**, répondit Bella avec assurance.

_**-Tien donc. As**__**-**__**tu mangé du lion aujourd'hui ? Es**__**-**__**tu contrariée ?**_

**-Je doute que la vérité te satisfasse.**

_**-J'aime t'entendre aussi assurée, la colère te va bien chérie. Alors où en es-tu ?**_

**-J'ai repéré une cible et je me suis pas mal rapprochée mais pour le moment rien de plus sérieux.**

_**-Avec un corps comme le tiens, tu aurais dû déjà conclure.**_

**-Je ne m'allonge pas avec le premier venu. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme.**

_**-Tu étais prête à le faire avec moi, pourtant.**_

**-Ils ne sont pas tous empathe,** répondit Bella légèrement agressive.

Sacha lui attrapa le bras et lui fit signe de se modérer.

_**-Qu'insinues-tu par-là ?**_

**-Que tu m'as manipulée pour me mettre dans cet état.**

_**-Je n'ai même pas eu à me donner cette peine. Lorsque tu m'as vu tu t'es enflammée toute seule ma belle. Je t'avoue volontiers que ça a flatté mon ego et que j'ai laissé mes mains aller là o**__**ù**__** il le fallait pour attiser tout ça, mais tout éta**__**it de toi.**_

**-Si tu le dis.** Répondit Bella un peu moins sur la défensive afin de ne pas l'énerver mais néanmoins sceptique quant à ses propos

_**-Comment ça se passe avec la paranoïaque ?**_

**-Toujours au même stade, je suis toujours sous surveillance.**

_**-Je vois. Accélère les choses, je ne tiendrais certainement pas longtemps.**_

-**Tu m'as donné quatre mois, c'est peu pour quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant que Lucy.**

_**-J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu as une mission et qu'importe comment tu t'y prends, tu la mèneras à bien et avant quatre mois. J'ai trop envie de te voir.**_

**-N'as-tu pas d'autres femelles à disposition dans ton camp ?**

_**-Aucune qui ne t'arrive à la cheville beauté. Tu l'as embrassé ?**_ Sacha lui fit signe de répondre par l'affirmative.

**-Oui,** répondit donc Bella.

Jasper grogna à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_**-Il faudrait savoir. Tu veux que je couche avec lui mais pas que je l'embrasse ?**_

_**-Cesse ce petit jeu !**_ Gronda-t-il fortement irrité.

Sacha hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

**-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de me poser ce genre de question, si cela te contrarie.**

_**-Penses-tu à moi ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

**-Tous les jours. **Affirma Bella, cependant elle n'était pas certaine qu'il apprécierait la façon dont elle le faisait.

_**-Moi aussi. Tu sais j'ai des projets pour nous deux.**_

**-Quels genres de projets ?** Questionna-t-elle un peu surprise et dérangée par le ton inhabituellement plus doux du Major.

_**-Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire d'avantage mais je le ferai lorsque nous nous verrons. Au fait pendant que j'y pense essaie d'apprendre quelque chose que je puisse donner à Maria. Elle n'a pas apprécié du tout que tu échanges ta vie contre celle d'Emeline, qui lui était bien plus utile que toi.**_

**-Personne ne se confie à moi pour le moment et si je commence à poser trop de question ou à errer aux abords des quartiers des généraux, je vais me faire remarquer et je n'arriverai plus à rien.**

_**-N'importe quoi, une sortie un ravitaillement, quoi que ce soit qui permettrait à Maria de se contenir. Sinon tu risques de me voir arriver bien entouré dans pas très longtemps et bien avant la date de l'ultimatum.**_

**-Je vais essayer de tirer quelques informations,** lui répondit Bella.

_**-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu fasses plus qu'essayer car nous aurions dû vous attaquer à la fin de cette semaine si je n'avais pas été obligé de tuer Christopher.**_

**-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?** Osa demander Bella.

_**-Parce que c'était lui ou toi et je t'ai choisi. Sois en fière**__,_ ajouta-t-il.

Bella prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, elle se demandait si elle pourrait poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête et vu qu'il paraissait de bonne humeur elle se lança.

**-Je peux te poser une autre question ?**

_**-Tout ce que tu veux darlin'g.**_

**-J'ai bien conscience que tes attentes ne sont pas que d'ordre professionnelles ma****is je me demande pourquoi moi. Emeline était autrement plus… abordable,** déclara-t-elle en choisissant et accentuant bien son dernier mot.

_**-Des filles comme elle j'en ai autant que je le désire, il y en a plein mon camp qui ne demandent qu'à attirer mon att**__**ention et à partager mon lit. On va simplement dire que tu es spéciale, j'aime ta voix, ton odeur, ton corps, ton sourire aussi. Et puis tu es une combattante étrange,**_ s'amusa-t-il. _**D'ailleurs je vais te donner un petit conseil à ce sujet. Arrête ton Kung-**__**fu. C'est utile ou pratique pour les humains mais pas avec les vampires. Ils sont beaucoup trop rapides, cela te dessert plus que ça ne t'avantage. Contente**__**-**__**toi d'utiliser tes poings de plus tu es assez douée avec et travaille ta technique d'esquive. Elle **__**est pas mal mais tu as**__**besoin d'un peu plus souplesse.**_

**-Un conseil du Major Whitlock est toujours bon à prendre. Tu n'as pas peur que je retourne cela contre toi ?**

Il éclata de rire à l'autre bout du téléphone ce qui attira un sourire aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'entendaient.

_**-Le jour où tu seras capable de me dominer dans un combat, je t'accorderai le moindre de tes désirs.**_

**-Est-ce une promesse ?**

_**-C'en est une et je tiens toujours mes engagements,**_ assura le Major.

**-Je saurai m'en souvenir,** répondit-elle un peu moins en tendue qu'en début de communication.

_**-Mais ne compte pas trop là**__**-**__**dessus. S'il y bien un endroit où je ne me laisse pas dominer, c'est bien sur un champ de bataille. Dans une chambre tu aurais plus de chance, crois**__**-**__**moi.**_

**-J'ai de la ressource****,** répondit-elle.

_**-De ça je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pas que cette conversation est déplaisante mais je suppose qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder de terminer. Ma journée se termine assez bien, cela me contrarierait de devoir venir te sortir de leurs pattes aujourd'hui.**_

**-Parce que tu viendrais ?**

_-__**N'en doute pas une seconde. Bon raccroches maintenant et n'oublie pas de me rappeler.**_

**-Dès que ce sera possible.**

_**-Pense à récolter une info pour la prochaine fois.**_

**-Je vais m'y atteler,** répondit Bella. **Je raccroche je ****vois le premier en train de sortir.**

_**-À bientôt Darlin'g prend soin de toi**__,_ puis Bella coupa la communication à la fois stupéfaite et surprise.

-**Ça n'a pas été aussi terrible que ça,** constata Sacha.

**-Non ça s'est même très bien passé**. Acquiesça Bella tout autant étonnée que son amie.

**-Si on ne savait pas qu'il s'agit du Major il pourrait même être charmant.**

**-J'en suis tout aussi surprise que toi.**

**-Cependant j'ai le regret de te confirmer que tu es dans de sales draps. Il te veut ma belle et il te veut vraiment.**

**-Je l'avais compris toute seule**, répliqua Bella en faisant une grimace.

**-Mais…**

**-Mais quoi ?**

**-Je pense que Major ou pas Major tu vas pouvoir en faire ce que tu veux mais pour ça il va falloir faire sortir la garce qui est en toi.** Bella leva les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il est amoureux, expliqua Sacha.

**-Pardon ?!**

**-Le Major est amoureux de toi Bella. Ça s'entend dans sa voix, dans sa façon de te parler et surtout dans la jalousie qu'il exprime.**

**-Comment peut-il être amoureux ? On ne s'est vu qu'une heure à peine.**

**-Ça ne s'explique pas. Il y a des amours qui prennent du temps comme avec John par exemple et il y a des coups de foudres. Je pense que le Major a eu un coup de foudre pour toi.**

**-C'est bien ma vaine.**

**-Ça l'est en effet. Je pense que tu reviendras de ton premier rendez-vous en un seul morceau, si tu ne le contraries pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dans l'intention de te tuer, il a dit qu'il avait des projets pour vous. En tout cas cette conversation est rassurante. Cependant il faut que Lucy te donne matière à lui fournir une information. Je crois qu'il essaie de contenir Maria mais il faut lui donner de quoi le faire.**

**-Et tu as compris tout ça dans cette conversation.**

**-C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche Bella, il suffit juste de savoir lire ent****re les lignes**. Décidément j'ai du boulot avec toi, dit-elle en secouant la tête dépitée.

* * *

**Bien qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de Sacha ? **

**Pensez-vous que sa vision de la situation de Bella, soit juste ou pas ? **

**Et vous à sa place qu'auriez-vous fait ? **

**Quels conseille auriez-vous donné à Bella ?**

**Oui j'ai plein de questions aujourd'hui car ayant tous une perception différente, j'aimerai connaitre les vôtres. **

**Encore un chapitre qui se termine et nous en sommes "avec celui-ci" au milieu de cette histoire. Il nous reste encore sept chapitres plus l'épilogue avant d'en terminer avec cette fiction… **

**Petit rappel, pour celles qui désirent nous rejoindre dans notre groupe sur FB. Laissez-moi un message en MP pour que je puisse vous y intégrer. Car la page est passée en mode secret pour plus d'intimité et de confidentialité, donc vous ne pourrez plus me trouver de votre propre initiative. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. **

**Beti. **


	9. Chapter 9: Le Coup Monté

**Bonjour tout le monde. **

**Je profite d'un passage éclair pour vous donner le chapitre 8. **

**Désolée de ne pas rester longtemps, ni même de prendre le temps de répondre à vos commentaires, mais si je devais le faire je ne pourrais pas vous mettre le chapitre en ligne avant samedi… Trop de travail en ce moment et même en ce jour qui devait être de congé, je suis obligée de travailler :s **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le coup monté.**

Lorsque Bella et Sacha quittèrent le bureau de Lucy après lui avoir appris tout ce qu'il s'était dit lors du coup de téléphone, Lucy s'installa lourdement dans le fauteuil de son compagnon. Elle n'en revenait pas le Major était soit disant amoureux de sa fille. Bien entendu elle émit quelques réserves car elle venait d'apprendre que le Major avait perdu sa compagne, en tout cas c'est ce que lui avait révélé Nettie et quelle raison aurait-elle eut de mentir alors qu'elle ne savait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé entre le Major et Bella.

Comment pourrait-il retomber amoureux alors qu'il avait normalement partagé une partie de sa vie avec son âme sœur ? Elle restait sceptique et pensait que c'était une manipulation du Major et de Maria, mais elle ne connaissait pas encore leurs motivations. À moins qu'ils aient appris que Bella était sa fille. Mais comment et par qui ?

Elle avait du mal à croire que l'un de ses gardes personnels, un de ceux qu'elle avait pratiquement élevé et éduqué depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ne l'ait trahit. Elle ne voulait et ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant il y avait bien quelque chose là-dessous, elle devait l'admettre.

Il lui fallait réfléchir à un nouveau plan de secours, qu'elle garderait pour elle et qu'elle ne sortirait en cas de nécessité. Elle avait bien une petite idée mais il lui fallait la développer d'avantage et pour le moment elle était incapable de réfléchir posément.

Trois jours passèrent et Bella était un peu moins nerveuse à l'approche du nouveau coup de téléphone. Sa mère, le lendemain de son rapport, lui avait expressément demandé de le rappeler avant la date butoir, lui précisant qu'elle devrait entrer en contact un peu plus souvent car elle suspectait quelque chose. Elle ne s'était pas étendue mais Bella savait qu'elle en saurait plus le moment venu. Et ce moment était le jour même, soit moins de 72 heures depuis son dernier appel.

**-Maman, c'est moi, **déclara Bella en entrant dans la chambre de sa mère**.**

**-Oui je sais ma puce,** déclara cette dernière derrière son paravent.

**-Désolée une habitude tenace,** s'excusa Bella. **Alors tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse et pourquoi je dois rappeler le Major aussi tôt ?**

Tout en sortant derrière son abri, totalement habillée, Lucy s'attacha ses cheveux et jeta un regard à sa fille.

**-Je pense que Maria et le Major savent que tu es ma fille.**

**-Comment pourraient-ils le savoir ?**

**-J'en sais rien cependant la théorie de Sacha ne me satisfait pas. J'ai appris lors de ma petite visite à Nettie que le Major était revenu vers Maria parce qu'il avait perdu sa compagne d'éternité.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Et alors il lui est totalement impossible de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre en si peu de temps.**

**-Je vois,** déclara Bella soucieuse.

**-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je pense avoir une idée. Je dois seulement la travailler encore un peu, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps.**

**-Quelle est-elle ?**

**-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi chérie. Tu sais que j'ai autant confiance en toi qu'en ton père mais je ne veux que personne ne puisse me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Au moins nous sommes nombreux à le savoir, moins nous avons de risque de nous faire contrer. Et si je suis la seule à le savoir nous sommes sûrs d'avoir une porte de sortie si les choses tournent mal.**

**- Oui, ce n'est pas faux. Que dois-je lui demander ?**

**-Tu pourras lui dire que tu vas être missionnée pour aller chercher des commandes de linge à Artésia mais que tu seras très entourée. Dis****-****lui également que tu as le soutient de Martin et que c'est grâce à lui que tu peux sortir. ****On va commencer tout en douceur car**** je dois m'assurer que la théorie de Sacha est fausse avant toute chose.**

**-Tu vas lui tendre un piège ?**

**-Normalement il ne devrait pas venir pour ne pas te mettre en porte à faux en tout cas si ce qu'avance Sacha est vrai. Et si c'est vrai cela le rassurera quant à ta loyauté envers lui et Maria. Mais si c'est faux et qu'ils savent vraiment que tu es ma fille, ils profiteront de l'occasion pour venir te récupérer et nous attaquer par le même fait ou alors ils tenteront de t'enlever pour me soumettre sans même livrer bataille. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai une solution de réserve pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ne t'en fais pas.**

**-Je te fais confiance maman. C'est juste que ça prend une proportion démesurée assez subitement.**

**-Je sais ma chérie mais j'ai déjà mis en place le plan de secours, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Tu iras à Artésia avec presque l'ensemble de la garde personnel en plus d'Alan qui sera en mesure de le repérer de loin.**

**-OK et quand devrais-je aller à Artésia ?**

**-Dans deux semaines.**

**-C'est pas un peu éloigné comme date pour quelque chose de si peu important ?**

**-Non, tu lui diras que c'est ton nouveau petit ami qui t'en a parlé. Tu lui diras que pour le moment ce n'est pas sûr et que tu attends une convocation officielle pour te le signifier. Ça devrait passer.**

**-C'est toi la stratè****ge, je ferai ce que tu me dis.** Répondit Bella un peu angoissée tout de même.

Sa mère avait quelque chose en tête et elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Quand bien même si la jeune fille ne savait pas où tout cela allait l'amener, elle était persuadée que sa mère ne la laisserait pas en première ligne sans assurance. Forte de cette pensée elle prit le téléphone et cette fois-ci elle commença par lui envoyer un sms.

-_Puis-je t'appeler. Bella._ La réponse ne tarda pas, moins d'une minute après elle reçut :

_-Oui, je suis disponible._

Elle refit son rituel d'inspirations et d'expirations et appela le Major. Elle n'entendit même pas la sonnerie retentir que déjà la voix du Major résonnait dans l'appareil.

**-Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**-Oui tout va bien. Je viens seulement de recueillir une information qui pourrait te convenir.**

**-Déjà ? ****Comment t'y es-tu prise ?** Questionna-t-il surpris.

**-Mon… petit ami, vient de m'apprendre que je pourrais être amenée à sortir du camp dans quelques jours.**

**-Ton petit ami ?**

**-C'est tout ce que tu retiens dans ce que je viens de te dire !** S'exclama Bella légèrement irritée. Ce qui surprit Lucy et qui se traduit par des yeux grands ouverts.

**-Tu baisses d'un t****on jeune fille !** Grogna-t-il. **Je veux bien partager quelques familiarités avec toi mais reste bien à ta place pour le moment !**

**-Mauvais journée ?** Demanda Bella pour détourner la colère du Major comme le lui avait appris Sacha.

**-Pas terrible en effet,** se radoucit-il. Lucy en resta comme deux ronds de flancs**. C'est quoi cette mission ?**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment une mission, en fait je pense que je suis en test. Je devrais aller chercher une commande de linge pour le camp avec d'autres soldats.**

**-Effectivement ce n'est pas une mission. Comment es-tu parvenue à ce que la parano te laisse quitter le camp, même sous escorte ?**

**-D'après ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'aurai l'appui et le soutient de Martin.**

**-En voilà un homme raisonnable. Et pour ce petit ami. A-t-il un nom ?**

**-Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien important. Et puis ce sujet a tendance à t'agacer.**

**-C'est sûr mais je veux avoir l'identité de celui que je vais devoir tuer.**

**-Pourquoi ? Il n'est qu'un simple pion.**

**-S'il n'est qu'un simple pion tu n'auras pas de mal à me donner un nom,** répliqua le Major.

-**Bobby, il s'appelle Bobby. **Déclara Bella profitant de la distance pour lui mentir ouvertement.

**-Donc les jours de ce Bobby sont comptés,** lâcha Jasper avec mépris.

**-Il ne sera pas avec moi, d'après ce que je sais.**

**-Je ne le tuerai pas à ce moment là puisque je n'y serai pas non plus. S'il devait y avoir une attaque maintenant je mettrais ta couverture en danger. Cependant ce sera suffisant pour calmer un peu Maria et je pense qu'elle enverra notre traqueuse pour s'assurer que tu dis vrai.**

**-Je ne risque pas de me faire attaquer lors de cette mission ?**

**-Non, il faut que tu gagnes la confiance de Lucy. Tes prochaines missions te permettront de la rassurer et nous aviserons ensuite.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Tu t'es entraînée comme je te l'avais conseillé ?**

**-Pas vraiment.**

**-Et qu'attends-tu pour le faire !** Gronda-t-il.

**-Comment expliquer que je change ma façon de me battre du jour au lendemain ?**

**-Par l'efficacité de cette méthode. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as voulu expérimenter tout simplement.**

**-Je m'y mettrais dès demain.**

**-Fais****-****le****, tu dois impérativement t'améliorer dans ce domaine****. Je suis content de t'entendre, tu es mon rayon de soleil dans cette journée de merde.**Dit-il ensuite baissant momentanément sa garde.

**-Major, tu sais que je ne partage pas ce que tu ressens ?**

**-C'est ce que tu crois Darlin'****. Tu as fai****t**** ce que je t'ai demandé lorsque tu étais avec lui ?**

**-Je ne veux pas aborder ce sujet avec toi. Tu te mets en colère et après je suis morte de trouille.**

**-Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Quoi qu'il en soit ne t'y attache pas trop car il ne vivra pas longtemps.**

**-Pourquoi es-tu remonté aujourd'hui ? Ça avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien la dernière fois**. Changea-t-elle de sujet.

-**Rien de bien important, juste un problème de gestion et Maria qui me tape sur les nerfs également.**

**-C'est vrai que vous tuez vos nouveau-nés dès qu'ils atteignent la première année ?**

**-Oui, ils ne sont plus utiles dans les combats. Ils ont moins de force, moins de rage également et ils ont tendance à vouloir se faire la belle.**

**-Il n'y a aucune chance qu'un nouveau****-****né chez vous puisse un jour quitter le camp en vie ?**

**-Aucune, ils ne sont créés que pour nos besoins.**

**-J'ai de la chance d'être tombée chez Lucy alors.**

**-C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'y laisse. Pour l'instant tu es en sécurité là-bas enfin jusqu'à ce que nous attaquions.**

**-Tu m'avertiras lorsque cela se fera ?**

**-Je ne crois pas non mais quoi qu'il en soit lorsque cela arrivera et tant que je ne serais pas vers toi, tu tueras tous ceux qui t'approchent. Dans une bataille il n'y a plus de camp, c'est chacun pour soi et souvent les petites rixes internes se soldent dans ces moments-là. Tu ne dois faire confiance à personne, tu entends, à personne.**

**-C'est assez contradictoire, tu me dis que tu me protègeras et tu viens de me conseiller de ne faire confiance à personne. En plus tu es dans le camp ennemi. Pourquoi devrais te faire confiance alors que ta légende te précède. Tu n'es pas réputé pour ta charité, ni ta clémence.**

**-C'est un fait mais tu sais pourquoi.**

**-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.**

**-Cherche la réponse toute seule, je suis sûr que tu ne mettras pas longtemps à trouver.**

**-Je dois raccrocher**, annonça Bella qui ne voulait plus avancer dans cette discussion et qui ne souhaitait pas non plus se décrédibiliser.

**-À bientôt chérie et fais attention à toi.** Puis il coupa avant que Bella n'ait eu le temps de le faire la première.

**-Merde !** S'exclama Lucy en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

-**Maman ?**

**-Oh ! C'est pas vrai**, se lamenta-t-elle.

**-Maman tu me fais peur !**

**-Ma chérie,** dit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et l'étreignant avec force.

**-S'il te pla****î****t maman dis****-****moi ce qu'il se passe. Je suis encore passée à côté de quelque chose ? Tu me fais vraiment peur là, tu sais ?**

**-Sacha avait raison, je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi.**

**-C'est moins catastrophique que tes conclusions premières.**

**-Pas pour toi ma chérie, pas pour toi. J'aurai dû écouter ton père. J'aurai dû te faire quitter le pays dès l'instant o****ù**** tu es revenue. Mon Dieu, que vais-je faire ?**

**-S'il te pla****î****t maman arrête ça car si toi tu te mets à avoir peur****,**** je ne promets pas de pouvoir tenir le choc.**

**-Je suis désolée ma chérie, je vais me reprendre. Je dois réfléchir et trouver une autre solution. Va retrouver John et essaie de t'aérer l'esprit. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets.** Bella hocha simplement la tête car elle était complètement affolée maintenant.

Jasper venait de raccrocher, il s'allongea à l'ombre d'un arbre et observa le ciel d'un bleu clair intense. Il était dans une situation très délicate. Comment pouvait-il arriver à monter un plan si cette cinglée de Maria changeait les siens tous les quatre matins ? Il se doutait qu'elle gardait quelques précieuses informations pour elle et il lui fallait composer avec ça.

Il lui fallait éviter qu'elle n'attaque Lucy dans les jours à venir, et il fallait surtout qu'il trouve un moyen de protéger Bella là-bas car Maria venait de changer de stratégie et de mode d'action pour surprendre son ancienne alliée. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant ?

De plus il ne serait pas dans la première vague d'attaque et cela augmentait les risques de mort de Bella car cette dernière n'avait pas le niveau de combat acceptable pour faire face à ses soldats à lui. Elle se battait bien pour un nouveau-né mais c'était loin d'être suffisant face à ceux de Maria, surtout si elle persistait avec ses arts martiaux totalement inutiles dans des combats entres vampires.

Il lui fallait de l'aide, une aide extérieure mais le seul vampire suffisamment expérimenté pour lui donner un coup de main, ne voudra jamais remettre un pied dans un clan quelconque et encore moins risquer la vie de sa compagne. De plus il était certain que si Lucy venait à mettre la main sur Peter elle le tuerait sur le champ et cela ne le mènerait à rien.

Il y avait bien un autre vampire susceptible d'être à la hauteur du service qu'il désirait demander mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait, cependant il devait ravaler sa fierté s'il voulait sauver Bella car il savait qu'à lui seul, il ne pourrait pas la protéger comme il le lui avait promis.

Il reprit son téléphone en main et se redressa en même temps. Si ce plan là ne fonctionnait pas il lui faudrait aller lui-même chercher Bella lorsqu'elle sortirait du camp. Ils fuiraient ensemble dans un premier temps, histoire de se donner un délai supplémentaire pour trouver la solution afin d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toute Maria et ses éternelles rivales.

Trois sonneries retentirent et Jasper pensait que le numéro de téléphone qu'il avait réussi à avoir par le biais de Tanya quelques années auparavant lors d'une petite visite de courtoisie, n'était plus le bon mais à la quatrième sonnerie on décrocha.

-**Allo ?** Lâcha Edward en décrochant, ne connaissant pas le numéro entrant.

**-Edward, c'est Jasper,** dit-il lorsque la voix du télépathe résonna à son oreille.

-**Jasper ! C****omment vas-tu, mon frère ?**

**-Ne m'appelle pas comme**** ça****,**** je ne suis pas certain de le mériter.** Riposta l'empathe

**-Quoi que tu aies fait, tu fais toujours parti de la famille. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi.**

**-Comment vont-ils ? Ils sont à côtés de toi ?**

**-Non, je suis seul. Je fais un petit voyage en solitaire. La vie n'est plus la même depuis que vous n'êtes plus là.**

**-J'en suis désolé.**

**-Ne le sois pas, tout le monde comprends. Il parait que tu es retourné auprès de Maria ?**

**-Les rumeurs sont fondées.**Répondit-il sachant parfaitement que ce sont les Denali qui ont laché l'information.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je pensais pouvoir augmenter mes chances de quitter ce monde ici, seulement il semblerait que même les enfers ne veulent pas de moi.**

**-C'en est heureux. Bien que ton appel me fasse chaud au cœur, je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander après toutes ces années de silence.**

**-En effet. C'est assez délicat de te demander ça au téléphone. Pourrais-tu t'arranger pour venir par ici ?**

**-C'est quelque chose de possible. Je pourrais être au Texas après-demain.**

**-Dans ce cas, j'attends de te revoir avec impatience Edward. Je suis sincèrement touché que tu répondes présen****t**** après tout ce que j'ai fait.**

**-Je ne suis pas Carlisle et je t'assure que je ne t'en veux aucunement. Si j'avais été présent à ce ****moment-là****, je t'assure que tu n'aurais pas eu à faire ça tout seul. Cependant même Carlisle comprend et il t'a pardonné depuis bien longtemps**.

**-Si c'est vrai****,**** je lui en suis sincèrement reconnaissant. Je vais devoir te laisser pour m'occuper de la psychopathe qui me sert de Général. Lorsque tu seras au Texas envoie****-****moi un sms de préfér****ence, ce que j'ai à te demander**** requiert une discrétion optimale.**

**-Je le ferai, en attendant fais attention à toi il serait dommage que les enfers acceptent ta requête alors que je viens de te retrouver.**

**-Effectivement ce serait dommage maintenant que je ne suis plus désireux de les rejoindre.**

**-À bientôt mon frère.**

**-À dans deux jours,** répliqua Jasper avant de raccrocher.

Un poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules, la seule voix familière d'Edward y était parvenue. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il le considère toujours comme un frère après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait toujours pensé que les Cullen l'avaient accepté seulement parce qu'il était le compagnon d'Alice et cela le perturbait quelque peu. Il rejoignait le ranch regonflé à bloc. Sans doute pourrait-il trouver l'aide dont il avait besoin auprès d'Edward ? Quelque part cela le rassurait car le télépathe était quelqu'un de confiance, de stable et surtout il avait toutes les qualités et la ruse requises pour la mission qu'il souhaitait lui confier.

-**Maria, je peux te voir un instant ?**

**-Tu t'es calmé ?**

**-J'ai des nouvelles ****du camp**** de Lucy.**Avança le Major sans tenir compte du commentaire sarcastique de Maria.

**-Tiens donc****,**** si rapidement ?** S'étonna la brune volcanique.

**-Apparemment elle bénéficie de l'appui de Martin et ce dernier semble lui faire confiance.**

**-Décid****é****ment Lucy ne sait définitivement pas s'entourer. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle a levé l'état d'urgence car elle recommence à envoyer ses soldats à l'extérieur du camp. Bella devrait sortir avec quelques autres soldats dans une quinzaine de jours.**

**-Elle envoie un nouveau-né en mission ? C'est étrange et surtout ce n'est pas de Lucy. Elle doit se douter de quelque chose.**

**-C'est ce que je pense aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il serait judicieux d'envoyer Nikky vérifier les propos de la nouvelle informatrice.**

**-Et si c'est un piège qu'ils nous tendent ?**

**-Tu veux que j'y aille aussi ? Nous les suivrons à distance** **grâce à Nikky et s'ils nous repèrent je serais là pour assurer la protection de ta traqueuse.**

**-Je vais y réfléchir. Je n'aime également pas trop l'idée de te savoir seul là****-****bas.**

**-Ce n'est pas quelques soldats mal entraînés de surcroît qui peuvent me faire peur.**

**-Je le sais. Je te tiendrais au courant dès que j'aurai pris une décision,** décréta Maria contrariée.

Trente-quatre heures plus tard, Jasper attendait devant l'un des cinémas de Houston, lorsqu'une berline hybride de marque japonaise se gara devant lui.

Edward descendit de la voiture. Il était toujours le même et le contraire aurait été surprenant. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte fraternelle.

**-Tu m'as maqué !** Lui signifia Edward.

-**Toi aussi Edward**, répondit Jasper. Le télépathe ne fit aucune remarque quant à la couleur des iris de son frère même si cela lui serra un peu le cœur.

**-On va faire un tour ?** Proposa Edward.

**-Ouais on va rouler le temps que je te raconte un peu tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.**

**-Tu es sur tes gardes. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Il y a pleins de choses qui ne vont pas et j'ai toute****s**** les raisons du monde d'être sur mes gardes.**

Edward avait repéré quelques images qui s'étaient imposées dans l'esprit de son frère, ce qui le rendit d'avantage curieux.

Ils montèrent tous les deux en voiture et Edward démarra. Il roulait sans but afin de tranquilliser Jasper et lui laisser le temps de tout lui raconter.

Lorsque l'empathe eut fini de raconter sa rencontre avec Bella et lui avoir certifié avec assurance qu'il était certain qu'elle était sa compagne, Edward lui annonça :

**-Je savais, qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.**

**-Tu parles d'Alice je suppose.**

**-Oui. Quelques années avant d'arriver à Forks, elle m'a attrapé après l'une de nos chasses. Elle m'a demandé de lui promettre de ne jamais t'abandonner quoi qu'il arrive.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Elle n'a jamais voulu s'étendre d'avantage et tu la connaissais aussi bien que moi sinon mieux, pour savoir qu'on ne tirait rien d'Alice à moins qu'elle ne l'ait voulu. Elle m'a seulement dit qu'un jour tu m'appellerais à l'aide et que j'aurai tout à y gagner en répondant présent.**

**-Elle le savait !** S'estomaqua Jasper abasourdi et véritablement perturbé.

**-Il semblerait,** en conclut Edward.

**-Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas évité sa propre mort ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle ne savait pas que cela allait arriver ou peut-être pensait-elle que vous vous seriez séparés. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse à te donner.**

**-C'est bien du Alice tout craché,** répliqua Jasper dans un sourire triste et nostalgique.

**-Donc si j'ai bien compris le sens de tes pensées. Tu veux que j'incorpore le camp de Lucy afin de former au mieux Bella et de la protéger en cas d'attaque ?**

**-C'est ça. J'avais pensé à Peter mais même s'il avait accepté, ce dont je doute, Lucy ne l'aurait pas intégré à son armée. Elle l'aurait tué sans même le laisser s'expliquer.**

**-Quel plan as-tu ?**

**-Bella et quelques soldats de son camp doivent se rendre à Artésia, je n'ai pas encore de date précise. Si tu acceptes, tu devras t'y trouver également. Comme ils sont en état d'alerte, ils vont vouloir te ramener à Lucy afin de s'assurer que tu ne fais partie d'aucun clan ennemi. Après tu devras te débrouiller pour rester là-bas. J'ai tué leur ancien maître d'armes et je pense que Lucy devrait apprécier tes talents en ce domaine, surtout qu'elle craint une attaque de Maria sous peu.**

**-Bien sûr que j'accepte. Je n'ai pas voulu accompagner Alice lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé pour aller chercher ce stupide de piano, je ne vais pas me désister alors que tu as trouvé ta véritable compagne. Je veux que tu reviennes auprès de nous. Esmé dépérit et Carlisle ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui redonner un peu de joie et de sérénité. Si j'arrive à te ramener, je pense que cela devrait à lui redonner un peu de baume au cœur surtout si tu lui ramène une nouvelle fille à aimer.**

**-Je ne pense pas que je reviendrais vivre avec vous, surtout si j'ai Bella avec moi.**

**-Tu veux mon aide et moi je veux que la famille soit de nouveau heureuse. Je pense qu'on peut facilement trouver un compromis. Je ne te demande pas de rester en permanence avec nous mais de passer de temps en temps et de ne plus disparaître comme tu l'as fait.**

**-C'est un marché acceptable,** approuva Jasper.

**-Dans ce cas je vais aller m'installer au Nouveau Mexique en attendant de tes nouvelles.**

**-Je te remercie vraiment Edward. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai pu m'en sortir sans ton aide.**

**-Rien n'est encore fait. Il faut que j'arrive à intégrer le camp de Lucy.**

**-Je ne doute pas que tu vas y arriver, tu as toutes les ressources qu'il faut pour ça.** Edward hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ma petite surprise dans ce chapitre ? **

**Je tiens à rassurer les Edwardiennes qui suivent cette histoire, je ne vais pas le maltraiter. Je vous le promets ^_^**

**Allez, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine à toutes… **

**Beti**


	10. Chapter 10 Le nouveau maître d'armes

**Salut tout le monde **

**Voici le chapitre 9 qui traite de l'arrivée d'Edward dans le camp de Lucy… Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous le laisse découvrir. **

**Juste avant je tenais à remercier mes revieweuses anonymes … **

**Merci pour vos commentaires agréables. **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le nouveau maître d'arme.**

-**Ne t'en fais pas ma c****hérie, tout va bien se passer**. Rassura Lucy. **N'oublie pas**** de rester près de Phil et de Carla et s'il y a le moindre ****problème****,**** Alan qui sera en retrait****,**** viendra te chercher pour mettre à l'abri.**

**-J'ai l'impression de me cacher derrière les autres et je n'aime pas ça. Ils risquent tous leur vie maman, ce n'est pas juste.**

**-Ma chérie, tout le monde risque sa vie mais en te mettant en sécurité tu as plus de chance d'épargner celle des autres. Si le Major ne te trouve pas, il ne pourra pas tuer toutes les personnes qui peuvent le conduire à toi. Il aura besoin d'informations et c'est la seule option que nous avons pour le moment.**

**-C'est une façon de voir les choses mais je doute sincèrement qu'il ne les tue pas.**

-**Je te l'accorde**, admit Lucy constatant que sa maigre argumentation n'avait pas plus de poids aux yeux de sa fille qu'aux siens.

**-Ma fille, je sais que tu as l'impression de les abandonner face au danger…**

**-J'ai surtout la sensation de les conduire ****au-devant**** du danger**, corrigea Bella.

**-Je peux comprendre ça, cependant tu es notre fille et il n'y a rien que des parents ne feraient pas pour leur enfant. Déjà que nous culpabi****lisons de devoir t'agiter sous le nez du Major, alors si tu venais à mourir ou à nous être enlevée nous ne nous en remettrons pas. Les consignes ont été étudiées pour le cas où tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu, alors s'il te plaît suis****-****les à la lettre,**** sinon à quoi bon d'essayer d'échapper à cette ****vie-là****. Tu comprends ?** Plaida Martin.

**-Oui je comprends papa,** répondit Bella désabusée.

**-Tu devrais y aller et rejoindre le groupe avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le van.**

**-J'y vais.**

**-Fais très attention à toi,** ne put s'empêcher de conseiller Lucy en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle était sur le point de tout annuler et Martin le sentit. Il aurait bien aimé lui aussi annuler cette fichue mission mais cela aurait mis la puce aux oreilles du Major et de Maria.

Là au moins, ils contrôlaient encore la situation car le plan avait été établi de façon à ce que Bella puisse s'en sortir, quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune fille quitta l'appartement parental pour rejoindre les autres membres du groupe.

**-L'appareil est prêt ?** Questionna Lucy.

**-Oui, j'ai encore téléphoné il y a quelques minutes pour m'en assurer.**

**-Tu es sûr qu'elle peut le piloter seule ?**

**-Oui elle l'a déjà fait une fois. Toi tu as préparé le reste ?**

**-J'ai revu les plannings et le plus gros de notre armée sera au terrain d'entraînement dans quelques minutes. Tu devrais d'ailleurs les rejoindre.**

**-J'y vais,** acquiesça-t-il en enlaçant sa compagne.

Sur la route qui menait à Artésia, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Tout le monde connaissait le but véritable de cette mission et John était collé à Bella par crainte et par appréhension également. Personne ne lui avait révélé le fond de toute l'histoire au risque qu'il perde sa mission de vue mais il se doutait que le Major et Maria voulaient mettre la main sur Bella.

Ils arrivèrent à Artésia au moment où le soleil se couchait, il faisait encore jour mais l'astre solaire ne brillait plus.

Ils se rendirent dans le premier magasin de la liste et Bella ainsi que Carla allèrent retirer la commande. Carla tentait de discuter pour donner le change au cas où la traqueuse serait dans les environs, tout comme l'avait suggéré Lucy. Bella quant à elle, répondait distraitement car elle était à l'affût du moindre signe suspect.

**-Alors que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda le Major appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre à l'orée de la ville.

**-Rien de spécial, ils récoltent leurs achats.**

**-Combien sont-il ?**

**-Quatre dans le fourgon et deux autres sont séparés du groupe. L'un ratisse large sur l'extérieur d'ailleurs nous ne devrions pas tarder à bouger car il va passer à proximité dans pas longtemps. Quant à l'autre, il balaye la ville en voiture. Il les rejoint apparemment.**

Jasper se doutait que le conducteur de la voiture devait être Edward. Il l'avait eu au téléphone trois jours auparavant pour lui donner une fourchette horaire.

**-Oh**** Merde !** S'exclama Nikky se redressant.

**-Qu'e****st-ce qu'il se passe ?** Interrogea rapidement le Major en imitant la traqueuse.

**-Le vampire en voiture n'est pas avec eux. Ils viennent de le repérer et d'appeler celui qui traîne sur l'extérieur. Ils le prennent en chasse.**

**-C'est qui ce vampire ?**

**-J'en sais rien, un nomade sans doute.**

**-Un nomade en voiture ?** Répliqua Jasper afin de se montrer alerte.

-**C'est plus prudent pour circuler ici.**

**-C'est vrai**, acquiesça le Major satisfait que la traqueuse ne suspecte rien.

-**On doit bouger, je les ****perds**, l'avertit-elle.

Elle se mit à courir presque en parallèle de la ville, le Major suivit.

**-Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect ?** Questionna Bella alors que le groupe de soldats venait de décider de prendre en chasse le vampire qu'ils venaient de repérer.

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-Pourquoi Maria aurait envoyé qu'un seul vampire ?**

**-Parce qu'elle est complètement cinglée. Elle veut sans doute se rappeler à notre bon souvenir, **répondit John.

**-Je pense comme Bella. Si elle devait en envoyer qu'u****n seul**** soldat****, elle aurait envoyé le Major,** confirma Phil. **Ce n'est pas lui ?** Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Bella.

**-Non, ce n'est pas lui.**

**-Et s'il nous conduisait volontairement à l'extérieur de la ville pour nous prendre au piège,** proposa Carla dont l'hypothèse était la plus crédible.

**-C'est possible,** confirma John se rangeant à son avis.

Dans la voiture qui zigzaguait parmi le flot d'autres véhicules, Edward venait d'entendre la conversation de ses poursuivants. Il devait s'adapter rapidement sinon ils allaient décrocher et il ne pourrait plus espérer intégrer le clan de Lucy. Il donna un coup de volant et suivit la direction de la gare ferroviaire.

**-Merde mais où**** va****-t-il**** ?** Questionna Carla.

**-Il p****rend la direction de la gare !** Répondit Phil en emboîtant le pas de la berline grise.

Edward s'arrêta sur le parking devant la gare et se précipita dans le flot d'humains qui allait et venait. Il se plaça en plein centre du hall et attendit.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver et l'encerclèrent rapidement, s'attirant des regards d'incompréhensions et de craintes de certains voyageurs qui transitaient par là. Une maman récupéra sa petite fille qui était trop proche du groupe, laissant ses valises pour éloigner son enfant.

**-Qui ête****s-vous et que me voulez-vous ?** Demanda Edward bon acteur.

**-C'est nous qui posons les questions,** contra Carla. **Qui es-tu**** ?**

**-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen**, répondit le végétarien.

-**T'as vu ses yeux ?!** Chuchota Bella à l'attention de John.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans lâcher du regard le curieux vampire qui leur faisait face. Edward planta son regard dans celui de la brunette, il savait que c'était elle, il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de son frère. Elle était en retrait derrière tout le monde, cependant et fait étrange il ne l'entendait ce qui le décontenança quelque peu.

**-Tu fais quoi à Artésia ?** Questionna Phil.

**-Je suis de passage,** répondit Edward. **Je ne cherche pas de problème, je veux juste continuer ma route tranquillement.**

**-C'est un peu tard pour ça. Ne sais-tu pas que ce territoire est annexé à Lucy ?** Reprit Carla.

**-J'en ai entendu parler mais tout ceci ne me concerne pas.**

**-Ben maintenant ça te concerne. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser repartir sans être certains que tu n'es pas à la solde des ennemis.**

**-Vous ne pourrez pas m'y contraindre, pas au milieu d'une foule d'humains.**

**-Tu crois ça !** S'amusa Carla tout en s'approchant d'Edward.

Elle le prit par le bras et Edward sentit ce dernier chauffer atrocement.

**-Je peux faire pire, je modère pour les humains autour, donc ne me contraint pas à te faire plus ample démonstration.**

**-Si je vous suis, je pourrais repartir une fois que vous aurez la certitude que je ne suis pas un ennemi ?**

**-Ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision**, répliqua Phil**. Suis nous sans opposer de résistance, cela pèsera sans doute d****ans la déci****sion de Lucy si réellement**** ce que tu dis**** est vrai**.

**-Dans ce cas si tu pouvais retirer ta main de mon bras, je m****e plierai à votre bon vouloir**. Répondit Edward.

Bella et Phil ouvrirent le convoi afin de retourner au van. Phil monta au volant et Bella à son côté au moment où Alan arriva.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et c'est qui lui ?**

**-Sois disant un nomade. On le ramène à Lucy pour interrogatoire. Tout va bien ?**

**-Oui, tout est OK,** répondit Alan, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet en présence d'un étranger. **Bella je te ramène.**

**-Non, c'est bon je reste ici. On se retrouve au camp.**

**-Ce n'est pas dans mes instructions ?**

**-Les instructions sont en cas d'attaque, ce n'est pas le cas.**

**-Tu te débrouilleras avec l'Etat-Major.**

**-C'est bon, j'en prends la ****responsabilité,** assura Phil.

-**Tant pis pour toi**, répliqua le traqueur, puis il disparut furtivement.

Sur le chemin du retour le silence régnait en maître sauf dans la tête d'Edward qui entendait toutes les pensées des vampires présents sauf celles de Bella. Il ne cessait de la regarder intrigué par ce silence, il vit également qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil dans le miroir de courtoisie.

**-Pourquoi tes yeux ont cette couleur ?** Finit-elle par demander brisant le silence que tout le monde semblait respecter. Il fit un sourire à la fois satisfait et amusé.

Satisfait parce qu'il pensait que cette curiosité pourrait sans doute lui plaire si réellement elle était la compagne de Jasper et que cela serait plus facile pour lui de ramener son frère à la maison si sa compagne adhérait à leur principe de vie.

Et amusé parce que même s'il n'entendait pas ses pensées, il avait vu qu'elle était tracassée et sa curiosité l'avait emportée sur la réserve que tout le monde affichait et semblait respecter.

**-C'est parce que je suis**** végétarien,** expliqua-t-il s'attendant à la question qui ne se fit pas attendre.

-**Végétarien ? Comment peut-on être végétarien en étant vampire ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**-Je ne me nourrie pas d'humains, seulement d'animaux**. La majorité des vampires firent une grimace d'écœurement.

**-C'est possible ça !?**

**-J'en suis la preuve. Cela fait presque un siècle que je me nourrie de cette façon.**

**-Et c'est bon ? Je veux dire le sang animal ?**

**-Moins que le sang humain, c'est un fait mais c'est suffisant pour pouvoir survivre sans tuer d'humains.**

Bella l'observa encore un long moment par le biais du miroir du pare-soleil puis elle tourna la tête afin d'observer le paysage défiler, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent au camp, Edward était un peu tendu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la rencontre avec Lucy, surtout qu'il avait entendu des pensées assez déstabilisantes venant des occupants du van. Comme par exemple que Lucy était la mère de Bella et que cette mission avait été pour piéger le Major. Il venait de se rendre compte que son frère était dans un beau pétrin car Lucy n'ignorait rien de ses intentions et avait même une contre-attaque en place. Plus que ça encore, Bella rapportait toutes leurs conversations à sa mère.

La situation était beaucoup plus compliquée que ce à quoi il s'attendait, surtout qu'il y avait des talents dans ce camp qu'il devrait déjouer et que le Major ignorait également. Il avait préparé une approche mais il devait vite revoir son plan sinon il risquait d'une part de rater cette mission sauvetage, de perdre la vie et de porter atteinte à celle de son frère s'il n'arrivait pas à le mettre au courant à temps.

Il fut conduit directement dans les bureaux de Lucy, cette dernière attendant assise derrière son bureau avec Martin dans son dos.

**-J'ai eu un appel d'Alan, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Quant à toi Bella nous aurons une petite mise au point lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec celui-là !** Gronda-t-elle.

Bella baissa la tête et à ce moment-là Paul arriva dans le bureau de la patronne.

-**Qui es-t****u ?** Demanda Martin en s'adressant à Edward, pouvant commencer l'interrogatoire avec l'arrivée du détecteur de mensonge.

-**Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.**

**-Que faisais-tu à Artésia ?** Reprit Lucy.

-**Je suis un nomade**, mentit-il. Paul dans le dos du télépathe fit non de la tête.

**-Tu mens ! Que faisais-tu à Artésia ?! Et fais attention à ce que tu vas répondre, je n'aime pas les mensonges et tu risques de l'apprendre à tes dépends.**Le menaça Lucy.

**-Je suis à la**** recherche du Major Whitlock !** Répondit-il ce qui n'était pas un mensonge.

Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent ainsi que ceux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-**Que lui veux-tu ?**

**-C'est une longue histoire,** répondit Edward.

**-Nous avons tous notre temps !** Trancha Martin en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges qu'il venait de ramener aux côtés de sa compagne.

**-Je fais partie d'un clan, qui comporte cinq membres en m'incluant. Il y a un peu plus d'un demi-siècle deux vampires nous ont rejoints. L'un deux était le Major.**

**-Le Major a vécu avec toi ?**

**-Oui, lui et sa compagne Alic****e**. **Alice était comme ma sœur, nous étions très proches tous les deux. Puis il y a environ vingt ans elle a été tuée, par une espèce de créature hybride. Le M****ajor a perdu la tête et s'en est**** pri****s**** à tout ce qui bougeait. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à ma famill****e et depuis nous le recherchons et moi plus activement que tous les autres.**

**-Cette Alice était-ce sa véritable compagne ?**

**-C'est ce que nous avons toujours pensé avec famille****, sinon pourquoi aurait-il perdu la tête**** lorsqu'elle a été tuée****.** Répondit Edward avec une pirouette**. Le fait est que je dois le récupérer et le ramener chez nous ****pour qu'il s'explique avec les autres membres de ma famille.**

**-Tu comptes ramener le**** Major Whitlock à toi tout seul ?** Se moqua Lucy véritablement amusée.

**-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je suis tout à fait capable de le faire.**

**-Connais-tu son histoire au moins ?**

**-Il a vécu presque trente ans avec nous, bien sûr que je connais son histoire. Le Dieu de la guerre qui n'a jamais perdu une bataille, le guerrier sanguinaire, etc... De plus c'est lui qui m'a formé aux batailles et d'après ces propres propos, j'ai un très bon niveau. La preuve c'est que je suis le seul à pouvoir lui tenir tête dans un combat au corps à corps.**

-**Tu ne crains pas son pouvoir ?**

**-Bien sûr que si mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux le ramener à ma famille il va falloir que j'en passe par là.**

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à Paul qui acquiesça tous les propos que venait de dire le nouveau venu.

**-Tu vas rester quelques temps chez nous. Je dois m'inform****er sur la véracité de tes paroles****. Dès que j'aurai statué, je te le ferai savoir. N'essaies pas de t'échapper, tu l****e paierais de ta vie.** Lui conseilla Lucy. **Phil trouve une chambre pour notre invité et veille à ce qu'il se tienne tranquille.**

**-Oui Lucy,** répondit le garde.

-**Une dernière chose Edward. Je saurais sans doute amenée à te rappeler pour te poser d'autres quest****ions.**

**-Je me teindrais à votre disposition,** répondit aimablement Edward, complètement satisfait de sa prestation.

Il entendait les pensées de la chef de camp et il savait qu'elle était déjà en train de développer une idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Cependant elle restait extrêmement méfiante même avec la confirmation qu'Edward ne mentait pas, faits accrédités par Paul.

Edward resta cantonné une bonne partie de la nuit dans sa chambre, il en profita pour réfléchir à comment il allait aborder son entrée dans le camp de Lucy mais également pour comprendre comment Bella pouvait lui fermer son esprit.

On vint le chercher au petit matin, il s'agissait de Paul et d'une nouvelle personne qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée, Sacha d'après les pensées du détecteur de mensonge. Edward resta quelques secondes complètement déstabilisé puis se reprit devant le sourire goguenard de la demoiselle.

Il suivit les gardes mais à l'extérieur cette fois-ci, Edward ne posa pas de questions, de toute façon il avait déjà ses réponses.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement où bon nombre des soldats présents attendaient. Lucy et Martin se trouvaient au milieu.

-**Edward, je t'ai fait conduire ici pour te mettre à l'épreuve. Tu m'as intriguée lorsque tu as dit que tu étais capable de tenir un combat contre le Major.**

**-Et vous souhaiteriez que je vous en apporte la preuve en vous faisant une petite démonstration.**

**-C'est cela ?**

-**Pourrais-je repartir lorsque ce sera fait ?**

**-Nous verrons d'ici là. Je reste encore sceptique devant une telle affirmation car si tu es au courant de la vie du Major, tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'étais présente lorsqu'il a été transformé, que j'étais également présente lorsqu'il a atteint sa notoriété. Je connais parfaitement le Major Whitlock.**

**-Vous ne connaissez qu'une partie de sa personnalité****,**** mais soit, je**** veux bien me plier à votre requête****,** répondit Edward en retirant sa veste.

Il s'avança au milieu de la place et attendit. Trois vampires le rejoignirent et l'encerclèrent.

**-Trois contre un ?**

**-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela ne devrait pas te poser plus de problèmes que ça !** Railla Lucy.

**-Non effectivement pas plus que ça,** répondit le télépathe excluant toutes les pensées qui n'étaient celles de ses adversaires.

Ils avaient déjà mis une stratégie au point et Edward sourit narquoisement.

Il n'y eut pas de signal, Phil se jeta sur lui le premier suivit par les deux autres. Edward sauta par-dessus Carla, qu'il attrapa par le cou et qu'il balança quelques mètres plus loin, puis esquiva le coup de Phil en lui en retournant un autre dans l'abdomen qui le fit s'écarter rapidement au moment où John vint à s'emparer du télépathe par derrière. Edward lui asséna un coup de tête qui déstabilisa le petit ami de Bella et lui permit de se libérer. Carla revenait déjà sur lui toutes mains en avant et Edward se servit du corps de John pour se protéger de la poigne brûlante de la femelle.

John hurla de douleur alors que Carla recula d'un pas se sentant coupable. Voyant cela Bella se lança dans la bagarre venant prêter main forte à Phil et les choses se compliquèrent légèrement pour le télépathe. Car la jeune fille était imprévisible pour lui et elle profitait d'une attaque de son congénère pour le frapper. Cependant Edward malgré son handicap, ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il faisait maintenant face à quatre vampires et n'avait pas encore cédé. Au bout d'environ quinze minutes d'un combat spectaculaire, il fallait l'admettre, Lucy mit fin à la démonstration.

**-Stop tout le monde !** Cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre parmi le flot de grognements et d'acclamations de toutes parts.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu, elle s'avança vers le télépathe.

**-Tu n'avais pas menti, j****'en suis forte aise. Accompagne****-****moi jusque dans mon bureau. Vous autres, r****etour****nez vaquer à vos occupations !** Ordonna-t-elle aux badauds.

Une fois dans le bureau, Lucy proposa un siège à Edward.

**-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Edward. Nous avons un objectif commun, nous voulons tous les deux mettre la main sur le Major et sur Maria pour ma part. Donc j'aimerai te proposer un marché.**

**-Un marché ?**

**-J'aimerai que tu restes quelques temps avec nous et que tu prennes en charges l'entraînement de mes soldats.**

**-D'une part je n'ai pas d'expérience en ce domaine et de plus contre quoi voulez-vous marchander ? Vous n'avez rien à me proposer qui puisse m'intéresser.**

**-Détrompe****-****toi**, le contra Lucy. **J'ai deux arguments**** de poids dans ma manche. La première est que tu veux le Major et que je sais de source sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à attaquer mon camp. Si tu attends avec nous tu pourras le voir, après qu'il te tue ou que tu le tues, cela ne me regarde pas.**

**-La seconde ?**

**-La seconde est que même si je te laisse repartir d'ici, ce qui est pour l'instant hors de question car je n'ai pas encore pu vérifier la crédibilité de ton histoire, tu ne risquerais pas de trouver le Major avant d'avoir perdu la vie. Lorsque mes soldats t'ont attrapé, il y avait le traqueur de Maria dans les parages et elle a parfaitement compris qu'on t'amenait ici. Maria ne prendra même pas la peine de te laisser le temps d'accéder jusqu'à son camp. Elle doit même déjà être au courant de ta présence chez moi et même si elle n'a pas ton nom, sa traqueuse lui aura sans doute déjà donné toutes les informations te concernant, comme ta fragrance par exemple. Une fois que tu auras quitté ce camp, tu seras en danger de mort et si ce n'est pas par les soldats de Maria ce sera par ceux de Nettie qui te mettront la main dessus.**

**-Je vois et qui me dit que j'aurai la vie sauve en restant ici ?**

**-Rien ne te le garantit, cependant je ne suis pas comme les deux autres. Si tu survis aux combats, tu pourras repartir et ce quel qu'en soit l'issue. Je t'en donne ma parole.**

**-Je ne sais pas ce que vaut la parole d'une des maîtresses du sud, sans vouloir vous offenser.**

**-Bien plus que celle des deux autres mais il est compréhensible que tu puisses en douter.**

**-J'ai une requête non négligeable à formuler, si elle m'est refusée je prendrais le risque de mourir sous le joug de Nettie ou de Maria.**

**-Je suppose qu'elle concerne ton régime particulier ?**

**-Tout à fait. J'ai passé de nombreuses décennies avec ce régime là et qu'importe la façon dont vous vous nourrissez dans ce camp, je ne souhaite pas adhérer à cela.**

**-Mon territoire s'étend sur une partie du Guadalupe Montain National Park, je pense que tu pourras trouver à te satisfaire avec ça. Cependant tu comprendras qu'avec les liens qui t'unissaient au Major et mon manque de preuves concernant ta bonne foi, tu seras accompagné en permanence.**

**-C'est logique,** répondit Edward. **Dans ce cas marché conclut****,**** j'accepte d'entraîner vos soldats**. Il se leva et tendit la main à Lucy qui la serra scellant leur accord.

**-Tu auras également quelques autres tâches à accomplir comme tout à chacun dans ce camp. Rondes, surveillance au niveau des vigies, ce genre de chose en tout cas pour le moment.**

**-Cela me convient**, répondit Edward.

**-Je souhaite que notre collaboration soit bonne et fructueuse.**

**-Il n'y a pas de raison. Si vous respectez votre part du marché, je n'aurai pas de raison de manquer à ma parole et je suis un homme de parole.**

**-Je le souhaite Edward Cullen**, répondit avec sincérité Lucy.

Edward sortit du bureau de la chef avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il se félicitait de leur avoir avoué une partie de la vérité, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Maintenant il allait devoir se rapprocher discrètement de Bella, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire car le petit ami de celle-ci était extrêmement jaloux, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans les pensées de ce dernier. D'ailleurs il était certain que son frère n'apprécierait pas cela du tout.

Il pista l'odeur de sa cible et fut satisfait de la trouver en compagnie de Sacha. Cette fille lui avait tapé dans l'œil et il était ravi de constater que la réciproque était vraie également. Cependant un léger détail le contraria, elle était assise sur les genoux d'un autre mâle lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle.

Il garda un visage impassible et s'approcha d'eux nonchalamment.

**-Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Tu es encore en vie ?** S'amusa Sacha.

**-En vie et avec un nouveau job,**** je n'ai pas perdu ma journée.** Répondit Edward avec un sourire un coin.

**-Tu as**** récupéré la place de Martin** ? Demanda le vampire qui tenait Sacha sur ses genoux.

**-Il semblerait.**

**-Je pense qu'il viendra te trouver dans un moment pour te donner le planning des entraînements. Il va être ravi d'être délesté de cette tâche**, commenta Bella.

**-Si en plus je ne m'attire pas les foudres du maître d'armes en place, c'est vraiment une bonne journée.**

**-Cependant ce sont d'autres foudres que tu risques de t'attirer si tu continues d'essayer de charmer Bella**, s'amusa Stephen. Edward tourna la tête vers le vampire en question haussant les sourcils.

**-Bella a un compagnon.**

**-Un petit ami,** reprit Bella. **Il y a une différence notable entre compagnon et petit ami selon Lucy.**

**-Tu iras expliquer ça à John,** s'amusa Sacha.

**-De toute façon, John ne risque rien me concernant. Bella est une jolie fille certes mais j'ai ****des goûts bien différents,** répliqua Edward avec un sourire charmeur en direction de Sacha.

Cette dernière aurait pu rougir si elle l'avait pu et pour une fois elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

**-Bien****, je vais vous laisser pour le moment et ****faire le tour du propriétaire.** Argua Edward lorsqu'il entendit les pensées peu chaleureuses de Stephen.

**-Je peux te servir de guide. J'aurai quelques questions encore concernant ton régime. Il m'intrigue**, demanda Bella.

-**Si tu veux**, rétorqua Edward véritablement satisfait de cette journée.

Après avoir saluée Sacha, Bella prit la suite du nouvel arrivant, puis ils quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre à l'extérieur.

* * *

**Certaines d'entre vous auront leur réponse et donc non Edward ne va pas se mettre entre le Major et Bella. Rassurées les filles ? Ceci dit John est toujours présent donc … **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne semaine à venir…**

**Beti**


	11. Chapter 11: La colère du Major

**Bonjour tout le monde … **

**Me revoilà en ce samedi bien ensoleillé avec un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre un peu plus agité que d'habitude, je pense que le titre vous met sur la voie ;) **

**Celles qui étaient en manque du Major dans le chapitre précédent vont être aux anges car il est bien présent dans celui-ci. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La colère du Major**

**-Bella viens ici, s'il te plaît,** appela Edward alors qu'il était entouré d'un groupe de vampires pour leurs entraînements quotidien.

**-J'ai choisi Bella pour une raison. Elle peut être totalement prévisible lorsqu'elle réfléchit mais lorsqu'elle cesse de cogiter, elle devient efficace car elle utilise ce qu'elle a appris de façon instinctive et c'est ce que je veux que vous arriviez à développer. Attaque-moi Bella**, lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et avec facilité Edward la maîtrisa.

**-Vous voyez ! Maintenant tu vas essayer de m'atteindre, je ne ferai que parer tes coups.** Lui expliqua-t-il.

Bella obéit de nouveau et tenta de l'atteindre, cependant Edward était une véritable anguille. Il se faufilait, esquivait et de temps à autre la frappait pour la pousser un peu plus dans ses retranchements. Lorsque Bella se laissa emporter par sa colère, attisée par les moqueries de ses congénères, elle devint plus efficace et Edward avait de plus en plus de mal à l'esquiver. Bella attaquait et comprit rapidement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à l'avoir de front alors elle essaya la ruse. Elle frappa encore et encore seulement avec ses poings comme le lui avait conseillé le Major, alors qu'elle redoublait de vélocité elle lança un coup de pied derrière le genou gauche d'Edward qui plia et Bella put lui mettre un coup en plein dans la mâchoire.

Edward se releva se massant l'endroit où il venait de recevoir le coup.

**-Voilà, c'est exactement à ça que je faisais référence,** expliqua-t-il. **Bravo Bella cependant il aurait fallu que cela te vienne plus rapidement. C'est un exercice mais si tu avais été en plein combat, ton adversaire aurait largement eu le temps de te démembrer et c'est valable pour vous tous. Il vous faut allier stratégie et instinct, surtout que vous ne pouvez plus compter sur votre force brute pour la plupart d'entre vous, ce qui n'est pas le cas des soldats de Maria. Nous allons principalement travailler ce sujet. Vous avez de bonnes bases de combats donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer sur cette voie-là. Contrairement à ce qui a été fait jusqu'à présent je ne vais pas opter pour des binômes de mêmes forces. Nous allons alterner privilégiant ceux qui ont le moins d'expériences avec les plus aguerris afin qu'il y ait une vraie évolution. Les perdants se feront face afin que personne ne baille aux corneilles.**

**-Nous sommes en nombres impair, **constata Sacha.

**-Non, nous sommes en chiffre pair,** répliqua-t-il.

**-Tu ne vas pas nous observer afin de nous corriger ?**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous baby-sitter. Si vous perdez c'est que vous n'avez pas été assez bons et puis je n'ai pas besoin de rester à rien faire pour vous regarder. À la fin de cette séance je serais exactement qui vaut quoi même en participant. En position tout le monde.**

Des binômes se formèrent Sacha vint directement se mettre en face d'Edward avec un sourire malicieux, sourire que lui retourna Edward.

À la fin de la séance, les sceptiques du début étaient enchantés, certains ronchonnaient mais de l'avis général c'était l'un des meilleurs entraînements auxquels ils avaient participé. Lucy approchait écoutant les louanges des soldats sur la séance d'entraînement au moment où Edward appela Bella.

**-Reste une minute s'il te plaît, **lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle repartait avec Sacha. La brunette fit demi-tour après un échange de regard surpris avec son amie.

**-Quelque chose ne va pas Edward ?**

**-Non, tout va bien. En fait je voulais te voir pour te proposer des cours en particuliers. Tu as de très bons acquis et une bonne stratégie également cependant tu es trop longue à les appliquer. Sans vouloir t'offenser les autres ont un peu plus d'avance sur toi et avec un peu plus de travail, je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à les rattraper et voire même à les dépasser.**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi Edward,** intervint Lucy.

**-Si le Major avait été ton maître d'arme, il aurait fait de toi une guerrière redoutable tout comme il l'a fait avec son protégé.** Ajouta Edward sachant parfaitement qu'il troublerait la jeune fille avec cette réflexion.

**-Parce qu'il en a un ?** Rétorqua Lucy.

**-Peter**, admit Edward.

**-Il vit toujours ?**

**-Oui et Charlotte aussi. Ils évitent le sud comme vous pouvez vous en douter mais ils vivent toujours effectivement.**

**-Je suis assez surprise mais il est vrai qu'ils ont eu un bon instructeur. D'ailleurs je tiens à te féliciter, tu as fait l'unanimité semble-t-il. On reconnaît bien la patte du Major dans ta technique d'enseignement avec un peu plus de pondération et de discernement, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose.**

**-C'est de cette façon qu'il m'a instruit, je ne fais qu'appliquer ses méthodes.**

**-En tout cas j'en suis ravie. Bella tu devrais accepter l'offre d'Edward, je pense que cela te serait bénéfique.** Conclut-elle avant de s'en retourner à ses occupations. Bella hocha la tête.

-**Que dis-tu de me rejoindre ici tous les soirs entre 22h00 et 00h00.**

**-Deux heures tous les jours ?** S'étonna Bella.

**-Sauf si tu as mieux à faire mais je pense sincèrement ce que j'ai dit. Tu as un très bon potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être exploité.**

**-Je m'arrangerai,** déclara-t-elle.

En plus de s'acquitter de la tâche que lui avait attribuée son frère, il espérait pouvoir la sortir des mains de John. Elle n'était certes pas sa compagne mais elle était celle de son frère et il voyait d'un mauvais œil, la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux.

Ainsi l'avoir avec lui durant le temps libre de la jeune femme, lui permettrait de l'éloigner de ce petit-ami excessivement jaloux et possessif qui considérait Bella comme sa propriété. Il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune vampire et il savait qu'il avait été un soutient considérable pour Bella par le passé mais la tournure qu'il voulait faire prendre à leur relation, ne lui plaisait guère. Elle était promise à un autre et ce voyage qu'il prévoyait pour eux deux n'était pas une bonne chose pour les affaires du Major, surtout qu'il avait l'appui de Lucy.

Alors qu'Edward regagnait le centre névralgique du camp avec à ses côtés la compagne du Dieu de la Guerre, elle lui posa la question qui la travaillait depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu dire que le Major vivait avec eux.

**-Edward, je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Bien sûr,** répondit-il en la regardant avec un visage engageant.

-**Le Major il était comme toi ?**

**-Comme moi, dans le sens végétarien ?**

**-Oui,** acquiesça Bella.

**-Oui, il partageait notre régime alimentaire. Il avait un peu plus de mal que nous autres après des années à ne se nourrir que d'humains mais il y mettait vraiment de la bonne volonté.**

**-J'ai un peu de mal à le concevoir.**

**-Et pourtant si tu savais ce qu'est vraiment son don, tu n'en douterais plus.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Il ne fait pas que manipuler les émotions des autres, il les ressent également. Il ressent la terreur et la douleur de ses victimes et de toutes les personnes qui l'entourent également. L'alternative de l'animal était un soulagement pour lui, même si comme je te l'ai expliqué le sang animal est moins adapté à notre condition.**

**-Tu en parles comme une personne et non pas comme le monstre qu'il est.**

**-Il n'a pas toujours été ce monstre. Lorsqu'il était avec Alice, il était comme toi et moi cependant son don est une véritable malédiction qui l'empêche d'être totalement serein, mais il était quelqu'un de bien avant.**

**-Tu as l'intention de le tuer lorsque tu lui tomberas dessus ?**

**-Pas si je peux l'éviter, **répondit Edward sans oser lui dire toute la vérité ne sachant pas si elle pourrait l'accepter maintenant. **Mais si tu peux garder ça pour toi, je doute que Lucy apprécie que j'essaie de le tirer de là où il se trouve pour le ramener dans notre famille.**

**-C'est donc ça ton but ? Tu veux le laisser en vie et le ramener chez toi ? Mais tu es inconscient !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**-Bella,** contra-t-il en s'arrêtant pour faire face à la jeune fille. **Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Tu ne sais pas qui il est. Tu ne connais que le Major Whitlock, le Dieu de la Guerre, personne ne sait qui il est réellement en dehors d'Alice et moi. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle n'a pas hésité un instant avant d'aller vers lui et elle ne s'est jamais trompée.**

**-Sauf qu'elle est morte aujourd'hui et combien d'autres personnes devront également mourir sous sa main ou par sa faute ?**

**-Beaucoup je te l'accorde mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses.**

**-J'ai de sérieux doutes vois-tu. Je l'ai rencontré ton Major et je peux t'assurer que l'image qu'il montre n'est pas celle que tu dépeins**.

**-Tu l'as rencontré et tu es toujours en vie alors que tu es d'un camp ennemi. Penses-tu que Maria, Lucy ou John par exemple pour rester dans les personnes que tu connais, laisseraient filer un ennemi ?**

**-C'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le droit de te raconter, mais saches que je ne partage pas ta compassion pour ce monstre. **Dit-elle en repartant mettant une bonne distance entre elle et le maître d'armes.

**-Bella ?** L'appela Edward.

**-Je ne dirais rien pour le moment, nous avons besoin de tes compétences. Mais je te garderai à l'œil et lors du combat qui opposera nos deux camps, je ne te ferais pas de cadeau si tu t'en prends à l'un des nôtres.**

Edward hocha la tête. Il avait plus de travail qu'il ne le pensait avec elle. Cependant il avait encore le temps d'insinuer le doute dans son esprit, enfin l'espérait-il.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-Tu es prête ma chérie ?**

**-Oui, c'est bon**, répondit la brunette en prenant son téléphone.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de son rituel pour l'appeler car elle prenait de plus en plus confiance en elle et c'était devenu une routine maintenant.

**-**_**Oui**_**. **Répondit la voix avec cet accent texan qui lui était devenue familière**.**

**-C'est moi. **

_**-J'ai bien cru devoir venir te chercher darling.**_

**-Pour quelle raison, je ne suis pas en retard !**

_**-Je pensais que tu m'aurais contacté après ta mission.**_

**-Je n'ai pas pu.**

_**-Vous avez un prisonnier, d'après ce que je sais.**_

**-Oui, un vampire qu'on a trouvé. J'en conclus que Maria a envoyé du monde ?**

_**-Oui et j'étais présent également, d'ailleurs tu es peu prudente. Si ça avait été l'un de mes soldats tu aurais été en danger.**_

**-Donc ce n'est pas l'un des tiens ?**

_**-Non.**_

**-Tu sais qui c'est ?**

_**-Non, je ne le connais pas. Je ne connais pas non plus tous les vampires que je croise et peu peuvent se vanter d'être encore en vie après m'avoir rencontré.**_

**-Oui, je le sais. Tu es l'ange de la mort,** ironisa Bella.

_-__**L'ange de la mort **__? _Reprit Jasper amusé_. __**Je préfère cela au Dieu de la Guerre**__,_ avoua-t-il.

-Tu sais que tu souffres de mégalomanie ?

_**-Ça ou autre chose.**_Dit-il en haussant nonchalamment les épaules de l'autre côté du combiné_**Comment ça se passe pour toi ?**_

-**Avec le nouveau venu, Lucy est un peu moins après moi.**

_**-C'est une bonne chose. Et tes entraînements ?**_

**-Je progresse d'après mon maître d'armes, d'ailleurs j'ai même deux heures de leçon particulière chaque jour.**

_**-Ce n'est pas un luxe. Prépare-toi au mieux car je ne pense pas que Maria va rester patiente bien longtemps surtout que tu n'as rien à m'apprendre.**_

**-Il ne se passe rien, je ne vais pas te donner d'informations qui n'existent pas.**

_**-C'est un fait, bien que je suis intimement persuadé que tu ne seras pas mise dans les confidences.**_

**-Oui c'est vrai, mais Bobby serait au courant et il n'y a rien qui se passe qu'il ne me rapporte pas.**

_**-Bobby**__,_ cracha le Major. _**J'espère que tu ne t'y attaches pas trop à celui-là.**_

**-Major…**

_**-C'est toi qui l'amène dans la conversation !**_La coupa-t-il sèchement.

**-C'est pour te démontrer qu'il ne se passe rien,** répondit froidement Bella.

_**-Quoi qu'il en soit, prend mes menaces au sérieux parce que je te garantis qu'il ne vivra pas vieux celui-ci.**_Grogna-t-il de plus en plus irrité.

Il avait espéré que le coup de téléphone de sa compagne arriverait à l'apaiser, lui qui était plus que contrarié et surtout très inquiet puisqu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de personnes depuis qu'Edward avait intégré le clan.

**-Comment se fait-il que tu étais présent lors de ma sortie?** Demanda Bella afin de détourner l'attention du Major.

_**-Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, jeune fille ! Je sais pertinemment que tu as tendance à essayer détourner mon attention lorsque je monte en pression et sache que je ne suis pas dupe.**_ Bella se mordit la lèvre honteuse de s'être fait prendre**. **_**Pour répondre à ta question, Maria doutait de toi. Elle pensait que tu jouais double jeu et que tu avais informé Lucy. Elle a du mal à croire que Lucy laisse aller un nouveau-né en mission.**_

**-Je joue double jeu. Je trahies mon camp à chaque fois que je t'appelle.**

_**-C'est bien plus que ça ma belle et crois-moi. Ce n'est pas ton camp que tu trahies à l'heure actuelle, c'est moi en laissant un autre te toucher.**_

**-C'est toi qui m'as donné ces instructions, je ne fais qu'obéir. Et puis je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre de cet ordre-là, tu n'es ni mon compagnon, ni mon petit ami ! Et dis-moi que toi tu n'en profites pas également de ton côté ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu entends ce que je veux et avec qui je veux !** S'emporta Bella, la colère la submergeant totalement.

Elle était montée en pression subitement, c'était comme une chaleur toxique qui prenait possession de tout son corps et de sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette situation et elle craquait littéralement. Elle était au milieu de trop de choses et avait surtout beaucoup trop de pression sur les épaules. Trop de choses et trop de gens dépendaient d'elle et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter et l'assumer.

Lucy se leva subitement faisant signe à sa fille de se taire. Cependant il était déjà trop tard, le Major grogna et la communication prit fin dans un fracas assourdissant.

-**BELLA !** S'écria Lucy. **Mais ça ne va pas de le contrarier comme ça !**

**-Et alors ! Je commence à en avoir marre de toute cette comédie.**

**-Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il peut venir nous mettre à mal ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts et Maria n'attend que ça pour nous attaquer. Jusqu'à présent c'est le Major qui la réfrénait mais si tu le pousses à bout il n'aura plus de raison de le faire !**

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper toi-même ! Moi je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un psychopathe aux fesses.

-Bella cesse tes enfantillages ! Il n'en va pas que de toi, il en va de toutes les personnes présentes ici et John y compris et surtout John si tu veux mon avis.

Bella baissa la tête, se sentant soudainement très honteuse. Elle prenait conscience des conséquences de son emportement. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait dépassé le seuil de tolérance du Major et elle se mit à frémir d'angoisse. Sa colère précédente laissant place à la frayeur que son manque de lucidité et de self-control venaient de créer.

Venait-elle de signer l'arrêt de mort de son petit ami et de toutes les personnes présente dans le camp ? Elle réessaya de le rappeler afin d'essayer de rattraper la situation et d'arrondir les angles mais il n'y avait même plus de sonnerie, elle passa directement sur la messagerie.

**-Major, je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter de cette façon. Excuse-moi et envoie-moi un sms lorsque tu auras ce message. S'il te plaît,** rajouta-t-elle suppliante avant de raccrocher. Elle regarda sa mère penaude, elle se sentait tellement mal.

**-Phil arrive tout de suite** ! Ordonna Lucy après s'être s'emparée de son propre téléphone.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle raccrocha et appela Martin ainsi que les gardes qui étaient partis au réapprovisionnement.

**-**_**Oui ma Chérie.**_

**-Rentrez tout de suite, nous sommes en état d'alerte rouge.**

_**-Merde pourquoi ? Alan a repéré quelque chose ?**_

**-Non, ta fille vient de mettre le Major en colère et elle n'arrive plus à le contacter.**

_**-C'est pas vrai ! On rentre tout de suite, nous serons là dans deux heures.**_

**-Faites attention à vous,** puis elle raccrocha au moment où Phil se présenta.

**-Phil alerte niveau rouge. Rassemble tout le monde au terrain et renforce la surveillance et les vigies. Toute la garde privée en première ligne avec le maître d'armes.**

**-Tout de suite !** Répliqua le garde submergé par une poussée d'angoisse effroyable.

**-Tu vois où ça nous mène ton assurance avec le Major !** Reprocha Lucy à sa fille en se levant elle-même pour rejoindre la sortie.

**-Je suis désolée maman. **Lucy ne lui adressa aucun regard.

**-Garde ton téléphone sur toi au cas où il te contacte.** Ordonna-t-elle très contrariée.

Bella hocha la tête et suivit sa mère, pas fière du tout.

Elles arrivèrent sur le terrain qui se remplissait à vue d'œil. Edward s'approcha de Lucy inquiet.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda celui-ci.

**-Le Major risque de débarquer. Ce n'est pas une certitude mais une forte présomption. Je ne sais pas s'il sera seul ou accompagné de l'armée de Maria mais quoi qu'il en soit il faut se tenir prêt.**

**-Ils ne le sont pas eux !** Signifia Edward.

**-On devra s'en contenter.**

**-Pourquoi vient-il maintenant ?** Insista le télépathe bien qu'il venait d'avoir la justification dans l'esprit de Lucy.

**-Il a été contrarié et c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir !**

**-Si vous voulez que je sois efficace, il faut me dire à quoi je dois m'en tenir.** Rétorqua le maître d'armes.

**-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Cullen !** Trancha Lucy essayant de garder la tête froide. **Tu vas avoir ce que tu désires plus tôt que prévu, alors ne te plains pas. Lorsqu'il sera là, ce sera à toi de t'en charger, personne d'autre n'a les capacités pour le confronter.**

Les soldats en alertes, attendirent dans l'angoisse et la crainte qui augmentaient au fil des minutes. Un silence oppressant régnait dans les rangs, ce qui était une première dans ce camp. Martin, John et Sacha revinrent et prirent place auprès de Lucy lui indiquant qu'ils n'avaient rien croisé de suspect en rentrant.

Trois heures s'écoulèrent encore et les soldats ainsi que Lucy étaient sur les charbons ardents. Il n'allait pas tarder d'apparaître, pensaient-ils. Le téléphone de Bella se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, elle le prit discrètement et jeta un regard. Elle ne connaissait pas le numéro mais le message était suffisamment significatif pour désigner son auteur.

_**« Appelle-moi dès que tu peux. »**_

Bella se rapprocha de sa mère et lui tendit le téléphone afin que celle-ci prenne connaissance du message.

-**Tenez les rangs** ! Dicta-t-elle. **Martin, Sacha et Bella avec moi,** puis elle partit rapidement dans son bureau suivit par les mandatés.

Arrivés dans le bureau elle s'adressa à Bella.

**-Rappelle-le et attention à ce que tu vas lui dire ! Essaies de rattraper le coup de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit !** Gronda-t-elle.

Bella hocha la tête, et la peur au ventre elle appela le Major.

**-C'est moi.**

_**-Ne me reparles plus jamais de cette façon !**_ Grogna-t-il ne s'étant pas départit de sa colère.

-**Tu vas venir ?** Demanda-t-elle la peur au ventre.

_**-Je suis déjà là !**_ Bella devint encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était.

-**Tu… tu es là ?**

_**-Je suis actuellement à Carlsbad, je suis en chemin.**_

-**Ne viens pas s'il te plaît, pas maintenant. Lucy a vu que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude.**

_**-Ce n'est plus mon problème !**_

**-Jasper s'il te plaît, pas maintenant.**

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

**-Parce que je crois qu'elle va me laisser repartir dans quelques jours. Martin m'a dit que je devais m'attendre à me servir de mes charmes très prochainement.**

_**-Ils vont t'envoyer au ravitaillement ?**_

**-Je crois qu'elle s'apprête à envoyer des soldats en recrutement. Bobby vient de me dire qu'elle avait eu vent de la présence de nombreux vampires dans le coin. Je n'en sais pas plus.**

_**-Je vois**__,_ dit-il. _**Si tu sors, je veux te voir !**_ Trancha-t-il.

**-Faut-il encore qu'elle me laisse sortir.**

_**-Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, je reste ici quelques jours. Charme Martin, charme ou tue qui tu veux mais sors de ce foutu camp ou c'est moi qui viens te chercher ! C'est la seule condition pour que je n'attaque pas dès maintenant.**_

**-Et je m'y prends comment ? Je ne peux pas aller la voir pour lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle me laisse sortir sinon tu viendras en personne.**

_**-Ce n'est pas mon problème Bella. Rappelle-moi dans les 24h pour me tenir au courant. Passé ce délai je viendrais moi-même. Je n'aurai pas le temps de décolérer et je risque de passer mes nerfs sur ce pauvre Bobby auquel tu as l'air de tant tenir.**_

**-Je vais faire ce que je peux. Je te rappelle.**

_**-Tu as plutôt intérêt !**_ Conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle releva la tête pour regarder l'assemblée.

**-Tu ne penses tout de même pas aller le rejoindre ?!** Grogna Martin tendu comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

**-Comment voulais-tu que je récupère la situation ? Je suis responsable de sa colère, il venait pour moi. De cette façon il m'aura sans tuer personne.**

**-Et s'il te kidnappait ou pire s'il te tuait ?**

**-Il ne le fera pas**, affirma Sacha. **Il veut la voir, il est amoureux de Bella.**

**-Je doute qu'en colère il fasse preuve de réflexion. Il a beau être empathe il ne ressent rien hormis la haine et la colère.**

-**Nous n'avons pas le choix Martin et je pense comme Sacha. J'ai été présente à chacun de leur échange. Elle l'a mis en colère parce qu'elle s'est emportée en prenant la défense de John. Le Major pense qu'elle lui appartient et qu'elle lui doit fidélité. **

**Il est touché dans son orgueil et il veut seulement lui montrer qui est le mâle. Son mâle à elle. Maintenant je doute que cela se fasse sans dégâts mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera du mal dans le sens où nous l'entendons. Et puis il est parti tout de suite après ce coup de téléphone désastreux, ce qui veut dire que Maria n'est pas au courant. Elle n'appréciera pas de savoir qu'il nous attaque sans elle.** Exposa Lucy sans grande assurance toutefois.

-**Tu n'es pas sérieuse Lucy !** S'opposa Martin en colère contre sa compagne.

- **Nous ne sommes absolument pas prêts pour une confrontation maintenant. Il nous faut plus de temps, si nous ne voulons pas que tous nos efforts de ces dernières décennies ne soient réduits à néant. Que veux-tu que nous fassions d'autre !** Cria-t-elle.

**-Ce que tu veux sauf lui donner notre fille en pâture !** Répondit-il sur le même ton.

**-De toute façon la question ne se pose pas ! J'irai que vous le vouliez ou non. Je me suis préparée à cela,** trancha Bella en quittant la pièce sous les regards médusés de ses parents.

**-Sacha reste avec elle pour le moment. Qu'elle ne quitte pas le camp tant que je n'ai pas trouvé ****comment la faire sortir d'ici sans éveiller les soupçons.** Sacha hocha la tête et prit la suite de la brunette.

**-Hey, Bella attend-moi !** L'appela-t-elle alors que la jeune fille avait pratiquement rejoint sa chambre.

Bella entra laissant la porte ouverte pour son amie avant de plonger dans son lit enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller.

**-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?**

**-La mauvaise idée a été de le mettre en colère, maintenant je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.** Répondit la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

**-Effectivement, mais pourquoi l'as-tu mis en colère ?**

**-Je me suis laissée envahir par la mienne. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre qu'il n'était pas mon compagnon, ni mon petit ami et que de son côté il ne devait pas se priver, que je faisais ce que je voulais avec qui je voulais.** Répéta la jeune fille à son amie.

**-Je comprends mieux maintenant. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'attitude à adopter avec lui**, déclara Sacha en secouant la tête dépitée.

**-Je sais mais il m'a énervé. Je ne suis pas sa chose et j'en ai marre de toute cette histoire.**

**-Je comprends, cependant tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête avec un mâle comme lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est amoureux de toi et il est très possessif. Le fait que tu avoues ouvertement avoir des relations sexuelles avec un autre n'est pas pour lui faire plaisir.**

**-Il doit s'en douter, après tout c'est lui qui me l'a ordonné.**

**-Justement Bella, il le sait mais il devait se voiler la vérité et cela l'aidait à le supporter. Mais maintenant que tu as confirmé ses craintes, il va vouloir confirmer sa position sur toi ainsi que sur tous les mâles qui te touchent. Tu vas sans doute devoir y passer ma belle. Tu le sais ?**

**-Je le sais et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.**

**-Si tu appliques tout ce que je t'ai enseigné au bon moment, ça se passera bien.** La rassura-t-elle.

**-C'est facile à dire pour toi.**

**-Je suis passée par là avant que Lucy ne me trouve. J'étais orpheline et dans la plupart des foyers d'accueils où je suis passée, les gentils papas aimaient me montrer à quel point ils étaient contents de m'avoir sous leurs toits dès que leurs femmes quittaient la maison quelques heures.**

**-Je suis désolée**, déclara Bella chagrinée.

-**Tu n'as pas à l'être, ça fait partie de mon passé. Ça ne m'a pas tuée et ça m'a endurcie et puis ta mère m'a sortie de là.** **Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. En tout cas c'est pour te dire que je sais ce par quoi tu vas passer et comme je te l'ai dit tu as affaire à un empathe. Sers-toi de cet avantage afin de minimiser ce sentiment de dégout que tu vas ressentir. Laisse-le te manipuler, tu pourras t'arranger avec tes états d'âmes un peu plus tard, cela te sauvera sans doute la vie. **

Bella hocha la tête voulant éviter de penser à ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'elle le retrouverait. Elle n'était aussi certaine que sa mère et son amie qu'elle s'en sortirait. Elle se répugnait rien que de penser qu'elle devrait sans doute coucher avec lui.

Lucy avait baissé l'état d'alerte de rouge à orange, toutes les personnes présentes dans le camp avaient pu retourner à leurs vacations tout en restant sur la brèche au cas où l'alarme viendrait à retentir une nouvelle fois. L'ambiance était tendue et même les plus joyeux d'ordinaire restaient prostrés dans un mutisme dérangeant.

Lucy vint trouver sa fille dans sa chambre qui était avec John. Ils étaient simplement en train de discuter, John essayant de savoir ce que sa petite amie lui cachait.

**-Je peux t'emprunter Bella ?** Demanda Lucy par pur principe de courtoisie.

**-Mais bien sûr, je vais aller retrouver les autres.** Répondit-il frustré en quittant la chambre après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front soucieux de Bella.

**-Tu m'accompagnes pour une ballade ?**

**-J'arrive,** répondit la jeune fille se doutant du motif de la promenade avec sa mère.

Elles parcoururent le chemin les menant dans la partie Guadalupe Montain National Park. Lucy savait les lieux désertés puisque le maître d'armes venait de réintégrer le camp quelques heures plus tôt.

**-Bella, comment te sens-tu ?** Lui demanda-t-elle une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

**-Pas bien du tout. Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai causé tout à l'heure.**

**-Il est vrai que tu aurais pu te contenir un peu. Car même s'il se montre civilisé de temps à autre, il n'en reste pas moins le Major et il faut que tu gardes ça en tête. C'est une personne instable et très irascible.**

**-Je crois que la leçon vient d'être intégrée mais c'est de ma faute alors j'assumerai.**

**-Je sais que tu as discuté de cela avec Sacha et elle m'a rapporté les conseils qu'elle t'avait prodigué.** Bella baissa la tête sous le poids de la gêne d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec sa mère. **Je parlais seulement du conseil concernant l'empathie du Major lorsque tu devras te montrer… femme.**

**-Oh !**

**-Elle a raison Bella. Le Major est un être susceptible et vaniteux, il voudra que tu ressortes de votre entrevue entièrement satisfaite. Alors n'aie pas peur pour ce moment-là, je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus désagréable que tu auras à passer avec lui en tout cas sur le plan physique.**

**-C'est gênant de parler de ça avec toi, maman.**

**-Je sais ma chérie,** répondit-elle avec un sourire compatissant. **Cependant je tiens à te rassurer sur ce propos. Le Major a beaucoup de défauts mais ses partenaires n'ont jamais rien eu à lui reprocher de ce côté-là.**

**-Tu as… enfin avec le Major ?**

**-Non. Grand Dieu, non ! Maria nous aurait tuées si on n'y avait juste songé. Le Major était intouchable à cette époque mais de temps à autre il prenait des temps avec certains de nos nouveau-nés féminins. Maria le savait et généralement les filles venaient à disparaître subitement, elle était terriblement jalouse et elle doit toujours l'être je suppose.**

**-Comment penses-tu que cela va se passer ? Vu que tu le connais.**

**-Lorsque vous allez vous retrouver soit il va passer directement au dessert pour se calmer et après vous aurez une conversation. Enfin il parlera et il te faudra lui dire oui à tout. Soit tu passeras d'abord un sale quart d'heure et après viendra le moment. Quoi qu'il arrive soumets-toi, quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse. Ne te rebelle pas et ton mauvais moment n'en sera que plus court.** Bella souffla de désespoir.

Un désespoir partagé par sa mère car même si elle tentait de se montrer confiante, elle ne l'était pas et surtout elle n'était pas certaine de revoir sa fille en vie. C'était un coup de poker cette histoire et elle espérait avoir une bonne main. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait de penser de cette façon et de risquer ainsi la vie de sa fille pour atteindre ses objectifs. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle présentement ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle perdrait tout si le Major et Maria venaient à attaquer. Et dans cette situation c'est plus que sa fille qu'elle risquait de perdre, la vie son compagnon était aussi à prendre en considération. Elle se détestait pour cela car elle avait fait son choix.

**-Et papa ?**

**-Ton père est dans tous ses états. Nous nous sommes disputés et il est parti faire un tour.**

**-Tu ne crains pas qu'il aille trouver le Major ?** S'affola Bella soudain paniquée.

**-J'y ai pensé et j'ai demandé à Alan de le suivre à distance. Il m'a appelé avant que je vienne te trouver. Ton père a pris la direction nord et non du sud.**

**-C'est une bonne chose et je suis désolée pour ça aussi.**

**-Ton père t'aime énormément.** **Tu es aussi importante que moi dans sa vie.** Lui avoua-t-elle un sentiment de culpabilité intense, parce que pour elle Martin était plus important que tout. **Il a déjà perdu un enfant, je crois qu'il ne s'en remettra pas s'il venait à en perdre un autre.**

**-Comment ça ? Papa a eu des enfants ?**

**-Lorsqu'il a intégré le camp, il était fiancé à une humaine. Elle était enceinte, il me l'a seulement avoué lorsqu'il m'a demandé si j'étais contre l'idée de t'adopter.**

**-Je vois, je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'un transfère.** Répliqua Bella déçue et blessée.

**-Au départ je l'ai cru aussi, sauf que je peux t'assurer que ton père t'aime énormément et qu'il fait la différence entre toi et son enfant biologique.** **Je peux même dire qu'il t'aime d'avantage puisque toi il t'a connu, il t'a vu grandir. Il est en partie responsable de la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que malgré la colère qu'il ressent en ce moment, il est très fier de ce que tu fais pour nous tous. Il m'en veut à moi et il a raison.**

**-Non maman, si tu avais pu être à ma place je suis certaine que tu aurais fait la même chose, quitte à blesser papa.**

**-Sans doute, sauf que je suis ta mère et que je te demande de te prostituer pour nous.** Ou pire rajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-**Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le voir. Et puis de toute façon je l'aurai fait de ma propre initiative afin qu'il ne vous arrive rien.**

Lucy s'arrêta et prit sa fille dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus taire la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait.

**-Je t'aime ma fille. Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. J'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans ma vie et j'en fais encore mais tu es ma plus grande réussite, ma plus grande fierté.**

**-Comment va-t-on s'y prendre pour justifier ma sortie ?**

**-Tu vas lui dire que je suis partie avec Martin, que personne ne sait où ni pourquoi mais que tu as entendu que nous reviendrons dans un peu plus de quarante-huit heures.**

**-Il va se douter que mon escapade ne passera pas inaperçue aux yeux des autres gardes et surtout à ceux de Bobby.**

**-Tu lui diras que tu as rompu avec Bobby pour lui faire plaisir ou tu lui feras comprendre afin de ne pas mentir. Quant aux autres gardes ils auront du mal à faire face aux nouveau-nés qui se réveilleront parce que tu auras au préalable laissé échapper un ou deux humains des prisons afin de semer le trouble chez les nouveaux assoiffés à peine réveillés**.

**-C'est perfide ! Constata Bella.**

**-Ça devrait lui plaire, je pense.**

**-Il ne se doutera pas que ça vient de toi ?**

**-Non car ça ne vient pas de moi mais de Sacha, donc il ne s'en doutera pas.**

**-Oui, c'est bien d'elle une idée comme ça**, s'amusa Bella.

**-Appelle-le maintenant, tu lui dis que tu es extrêmement pressée que tu ne peux pas rester plus de deux minutes parce que tu attends le maître d'armes pour ta leçon. Oh et dis-lui que tu n'as pas d'heure bien précise, que cela dépendra du réveil des nouveau-nés mais que ce sera demain soir certainement dans la nuit.**

Bella hocha la tête. Elle prit son téléphone qu'elle avait attrapé sur sa table de chevet au moment où sa mère lui avait demandé de la suivre.

Elle composa le nouveau numéro qu'elle mémorisa à la place de l'ancien et lança l'appelle.

_**-Déjà !**_ S'étonna-t-il répondant avant que la première sonnerie ait terminé de retentir.

-**Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour notre arrangement. Martin et ****Lucy s'en vont dans quelques heures pour plus de quarante-huit heures, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.**

_**-Tu pourras sortir ?**_

**-Je vais créer une diversion lorsqu'ils ne seront plus là. Nous avons des nouveau-nés en fin de transformation, lorsqu'ils seront réveillés et que la plupart des gardes tenteront de les maîtriser, je laisserai échapper un ou deux humains du dernier arrivage qui leur sont réservés et je profiterai de la confusion pour m'échapper.**

_**-Les gardes te verront et ton Bobby aussi.**_

**-Ni Bobby n'est plus un problème et les soldats non plus d'ailleurs. Ils seront trop occupés à essayer de contenir les nouveau-nés et puis l'un des gardes me doit un service.**

_**-Ton plan est foireux Bella.**_

**-C'est ça ou alors tu attends qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils m'envoient en mission,** s'agaça Bella.

Lucy lui fit les gros yeux et elle se calma.

**-Je peux y arriver, j'en suis certaine et puis une fois que j'aurai quitté le camp si ça tourne mal tu seras là pour me porter secours au besoin.**

_**-OK. Quand sors-tu ?**_

**-Ils devraient se réveiller demain dans la nuit, ça dépendra de leur réveil. Je te rejoins à Carlsbad ?**

_**-Oui, tu prendras cette direction, je te rejoindrais en chemin.**_

**-Je dois raccrocher,** dit-elle en appuyant aussitôt sur le bouton.

**-Très bien ma chérie.**

**-Il n'a pas été aussi dupe que ça**, constat Bella.

-**C'est un stratège qui fait trop confiance à ses propres méthodes. Un plan comme celui-là ne pourrait pas se réaliser chez Maria, en tout cas pas sous sa gérance. Retournons au camp, je vais essayer de joindre ton père. S'il veut bien me répondre,** déclara Lucy attristée.

Bella prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne en signe de réconfort tout en retournant au camp.

* * *

**Ça**** on y est enfin... La nouvelle rencontre est dans le chapitre prochain ;) **

**Des suggestions sur comment cela va se passer ? **

**Nous sommes pratiquement au bout, il ne reste que 4 chapitres et l'épilogue avant la fin de cette histoire... **

**Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end à toutes et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Beti. **


	12. Chapter 12: Rencontre et conséquences

**Bonjour, **

**Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication mais en plus d'être débordée dans ma vie quotidienne, il s'avère que ma relectrice Galswinthe est momentanément indisponible… J'ai dû demander l'aide de l'une de mes correctrices préférées pour me dépanner sur ce chapitre et sur le prochain également….**

**Donc un grand merci à Htray 2000 qui m'a fait (comme d'habitude) une magnifique correction et qui l'a fait au pied levé. J'aime toujours autant nos collaborations même si tes petits commentaires en milieu de texte m'ont manqué. **

**Je n'ai encore pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos merveilleuses reviews et il y en a eu quelques-unes il faut le dire. Ne pouvant pas faire les deux aujourd'hui (encore), je me suis dit que vous préféreriez le chapitre aux réponses… J'espère ne pas me tromper. **

**Le chapitre tant attendu arrive enfin. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** **Rencontre et conséquences.**

-**Bella, c'est l'heure !** Annonça Sacha en entrant dans la chambre de la brunette.

**- Tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place ?** Supplia presque Bella.

**-Si ça pouvait marcher, je l'aurai sans doute fait mais je doute qu'il apprécie le changement et en plus ce soir c'est moi qui te remplace auprès d'Edward. **

**-Tu me remplaces auprès d'Edward ? **

**-Je vais profiter de ta désertion pour me rapprocher de notre maître d'armes, **dit-elle en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

**-Et Stephen ? **

**-De l'histoire ancienne, **répondit évasivement la blonde.

Bella secoua la tête dépitée. Elle avait bien vu que le maître d'armes avait tapé dans l'œil de son amie mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait succombé aussi rapidement. D'habitude elle se la jouait plutôt distante jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui courent tous après. Cependant Edward n'était, soit pas ce genre de mâle, soit il en avait rien à faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il obligeait Sacha à monter au créneau.

-**Allez ma belle et ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien. **

**-Tu es bien optimiste !** Lâcha Bella avec ironie.

-**Je le suis bien plus dans ton cas que dans le mien et c'est peu dire. **

**-J'échangerai volontiers nos places. **

**-Pas moi et pas parce que ça à rapport avec le Major mais parce que je ne laisserai personne approcher le bel apollon qu'est Edward. **

**-Un apollon rien que ça. **

**-Je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui,** avoua Sacha un peu moins assurée que d'ordinaire.

**-Si je reviens, je veux qu'on approfondisse cette discussion, e**xigea Bella.

**-On l'approfondira dès demain, alors, **affirma Sacha en prenant son amie dans ses bras. **Allez courage ma belle, ce n'est qu'un homme, rien de plus qu'un homme et tu as tous les pouvoirs. **

**-Elle est bien bonne celle là. **

**-Ne le contrarie pas, soumets-toi lorsqu'il voudra s'imposer à toi. Sois à la fois tendre et directive dans les moments plus chauds et tu constateras la véracité de ce que j'avance. **

Bella ne répondit rien et se rendit aux portes du camp après avoir fait un rapide signe de la main à ses parents qui la regardaient partir derrière une des vitres de leur appartement. Bella tenta un sourire rassurant alors que Lucy trouva refuge dans les bras de Martin enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son compagnon. Si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait sans doute fait et c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis qu'elle avait été transformée.

Bella passa les portes et se mit à courir en direction de l'ouest. Elle courut une bonne longueur avant de percevoir l'odeur familière et pas désagréable du Major. Elle ralentit sa course se dirigeant grâce à son odorat. Il était près d'une route, il l'attendait adossé contre un arbre les bras croisés sur son torse.

Il la regardait avancer vers lui à allure humaine, pleine d'appréhension, de crainte et totalement troublé. Son cœur aurait pu bondir hors de sa poitrine s'il en avait encore un.

**-Major,** le salua-t-elle.

L'angoisse la submergea d'avantage alors qu'il ne disait rien, se contentant de l'observer avec un regard profond qui la terrifiait autant qu'il la troublait. Il décroisa ses bras et s'avança vers elle sans mot dire. Il la prit par la taille une fois à sa portée et l'attira à lui plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Se rappelant qu'il valait mieux répondre à son baiser, elle n'opposa aucune résistance, trouvant cela même plutôt agréable malgré ses appréhensions. Lorsqu'il caressa de sa langue celle de Bella, les entrailles de la jeune fille recommencèrent à se tordre dans tous les sens mais pas de terreur cette fois-ci. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et bouclée du Major et ne put retenir un gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'il remonta ses mains dans son dos.

Ils étaient tous deux hors du temps, euphoriques et dans un état d'excitation très avancé. Leurs bouches se dévoraient, leurs langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et érotique. Cependant Jasper reprit le contrôle de la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère davantage.

-**Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de sentiments pour moi, je te trouve plutôt explicite et très réceptive. **

**-Tu me manipules,** se défendit-elle.

**-Absolument pas. Je te l'ai dit, tout ce que tu ressens vient de toi. Ne cherche pas de faux prétextes pour soulager ta conscience. Je t'ai plu dès que tu m'as senti dans cet antre de l'enfer mais ça a également été mon cas, si ça peut te soulager. Comment ça a été dans ton camp ?** Changea-t-il de conversation voulant éviter de trop s'engager sur une pente savonneuse.

**-Comme c'était prévu,** répondit Bella un peu anxieuse.

**-Tu ne risques plus rien maintenant que tu es avec moi, **lui répondit-il interprétant mal ses émotions.

**-Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir quelques appréhensions. **

**-C'est ce que je ressens. Allez viens, je nous ai trouvé un endroit un peu plus tranquille, **l'informa-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Bella se sentit davantage confuse et déconcertée par son geste qu'elle trouvait un peu trop intime. Ce n'était qu'une main qui prenait la sienne et pourtant c'était étrange les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Elle se demandait encore si c'était lui qui interférait dans ses émotions.

**-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance,** déclara l'empathe sentant les tergiversations internes de sa compagne.

Il la conduisit à la voiture qui attendait sur le bas-côté et lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte, Bella prit peur.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?** Demanda-t-il agacé par chaque nouveau changement d'humeur de la jeune fille.

Il savait qu'il devait faire des efforts mais c'était plus fort que lui, le fait qu'elle refuse de reconnaître ses sentiments et qu'elle doute de ses sentiments le contrariaient fortement.

**-Tu vas me ramener après ? **

**-Pourquoi tu y es si bien dans ton camp ?! **

**-Oui j'y suis bien**, avoua Bella ne souhaitant pas lui mentir.

**-Et pourquoi ? Qui y a-t-il là-bas qui justifie que tu veuilles y retourner alors qu'on pourrait partir tous les deux maintenant. **

**-Des personnes que j'aime, des amis, **se reprit-elle rapidement pour ne pas le contrarier d'avantage.

**-Et Bobby !** Lâcha Jasper de plus en plus contrarié.

**-Bobby n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. **

**-Tu mens !**

**-Non, c'est juste qu'entre nous c'est compliqué. Il y a une certaine distance depuis que je t'ai appelé hier et c'est plus froid entre nous également,** répliqua Bella. Elle fut surprise de constater que ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

Jasper satisfait de ne pas percevoir de mensonge chez sa compagne referma la porte de la voiture et prit place derrière le volant. Il démarra sans rien ajouter avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il roula quelques kilomètres à vive allure, doublant les humains qui se traînaient et n'hésitant pas à le faire dans les virages où la visibilité était nulle. Bella garda le silence recherchant le calme en son for intérieur et bizarrement elle y parvint assez aisément. Lorsqu'elle ne le sentait pas contrarié et qu'il restait silencieux ça l'aidait, à moins qu'encore une fois il en soit à l'origine. _**Quelle plaie ce don**_, pensa-t-elle. Puis la conversation avec Edward lui revint en tête.

**-Tu ressens vraiment ce que tout le monde ressent ou tu peux contrôler ce que tu veux recevoir ? **

**-Non, je ne peux pas bloquer les émotions entrantes. Le seul contrôle que j'ai, c'est sur ce que j'envoie. **

**-Ça doit être compliqué à vivre tous les jours ?**

**-Surtout dans nos vies, effectivement et le pire c'est chez Maria, **avoua-t-il.

-**Pourquoi y restes-tu ? Il se dit que tu l'as déjà quittée une première fois. Pourquoi être revenu ?**

Jasper tourna la tête vers elle la scrutant intensément. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il finit par dire en reportant son regard sur la route.

-**Un jour je t'expliquerai mais ce n'est pas le moment. Dis-moi, comment se passe tes entraînements ?** Reprit-il.

**-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est un sujet récurrent chez toi, **souffla-t-elle d'agacement.

**-Parce que je veux que tu puisses affronter l'un de mes soldats sans y perdre la vie. **

**-Tu n'as qu'à modérer tes entraînements de ton côté, **répliqua-t-elle.

**-Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. De plus, je veux que tu sois digne de moi, je veux que tu saches te défendre sans que j'aie besoin d'intervenir. **

**-Tu veux que je sois digne de toi ?** Reprit Bella sceptique.

**-Ne reviens pas là-dessus, j'ai réussi à me calmer ne rallume pas la flamme, **lui conseilla-t-il. **Tu es à moi Bella ! Quoi que tu en dises et quoi que tu puisses penser. **

**-Sans vouloir te mettre en colère parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais me faire la cour d'une façon plus « normale » serait plus appropriée si tu me voulais, car la contrainte te dessert plus qu'elle ne t'avantage. **

**-As-tu l'intention de te retourner contre moi ? **

**-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux seulement te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas en me terrorisant que je pourrais te rendre tes sentiments. **

**-Tu les partages déjà, je n'ai pas besoin de t'y contraindre. Seulement nous sommes de deux camps différents et te faire la cour comme tu le sous-entends, nous est impossible. Et puis nous ne sommes pas des humains, nous savons qui nous est adapté ou non. Nous n'avons pas de besoin de nous perdre dans de telles mièvreries. **

Bella voulu contester mais elle ne le fit pas, de peur de l'agacer. Jasper emprunta une allée perdue au bord de la route et remonta un chemin caillouteux. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison et il se gara.

**-Ce sera notre point de rencontre lorsque nous pourrons nous voir ?**

**-Tu as l'intention de me laisser repartir en vie ? **Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bien entendu cette petite phrase était sortie toute seule mais quelque part elle était soulagée car elle allait avoir une réponse.

Jasper éclata de rire avant de sortir de la voiture cela contraria légèrement Bella qui sortit à son tour. Jasper l'attendait en lui tendant la main qu'elle prit une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, ne pouvant retirer le sourire en coin à la fois moqueur et amusé qui ornait ses lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la grande maison de maître perdue et isolée.

Une fois la porte franchie Bella n'eut pas le temps d'observer la maison de l'intérieur car Jasper la saisit et la plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il ancra son regard fiévreux dans celui de sa compagne, ce qui déclencha une multitude de frissons qui la parcourut de part en part. Un désir ardent et ce même besoin de fusionner qu'elle avait ressenti dans cette boite de nuit lorsque leurs corps se mouvaient ensemble l'un contre l'autre, l'envahirent.

**- Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi Bella ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**-Je ne le peux pas**, répondit-elle sous l'emprise de cette adrénaline ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de l'empathe.

**-Embrasse-moi et laisse tes émotions te submerger,** ordonna-t-il.

Un soupçon d'appréhension la traversa mais elle succomba tout de même, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille. L'appréhension n'avait rien à voir avec la peur qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt, non c'était la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était encore un nouveau-né versatile.

Elle l'attira tout contre elle, sans douceur empoignant ses cheveux dans ses poings et laissa libre court à son désir soudain et si envahissant. Le Major grogna de satisfaction. La sentir si sauvage, si enfiévrée et excitée tout contre lui attisait et exacerbait son propre désir.

Elle exigeait ce baiser et dans des gestes purement instinctifs elle déchira la chemise noire qu'il portait sans se départir de ses lèvres. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son amant, tirant des halètements à ce dernier. La pensée que Sacha avait raison lui traversa furtivement l'esprit. Elle se sentit pousser des ailes et devint davantage entreprenante.

Jasper n'était pas en reste, lorsqu'elle se détacha de sa bouche pour la déposer dans son cou en un tas de petits baisers tout plus électrisants les uns que les autres, il déchira le top qu'elle portait libérant sa poitrine. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite mais il sentit les tétons durcis de sa compagne venir s'écraser contre son torse.

Alors qu'elle s'attardait à mordiller sa clavicule, il la monta à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il s'était réservé en la portant. Il la déposa sur le lit et prit place au-dessus d'elle, l'obligeant à détacher sa bouche du corps de son amant. Jamais elle n'avait été dans un état d'excitation aussi intense et pourtant elle avait pratiqué pour justement être à la hauteur de la situation présente.

**-Dieu sait que j'ai imaginé et espéré ce moment,** dit-il en faisant glisser le pantalon de sa compagne le long de ses longues jambes.

**-Il n'est jamais bon d'imaginer, on est toujours déçu lorsque la réalité nous rattrape, **lui répondit-elle d'une voix suave qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

**-Dans ton cas chérie, tu es bien au-delà de mon imagination, **dit-il alors qu'il jetait son propre jean dans un coin de la chambre.

Bella laissa son regard errer sur son pénis bien tendu et s'humecta les lèvres d'appréhension et d'impatience.

**-Tu me flattes, ma belle, **dit-il en venant se frotter contre le centre humide de Bella encore recouvert de son sous-vêtement en dentelle rouge.

Bella ne se sentit pas un instant gênée, ni même embarrassée. Elle écarta bien les jambes pour laisser la place à son amant.

Jasper plongea sur les lèvres de sa compagne pleine de fougue sans cesser ses frictions contre le centre névralgique de sa dulcinée. C'était tellement fort, tellement intense ce qu'ils ressentaient, ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Elle caressa le dos de son amant avec force et tendresse, tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec rudesse lorsque le pénis de Jasper venait à frotter contre son clitoris protégé d'un fin mais ô combien agaçant morceau de tissus.

Sentant l'irritation de sa compagne, il descendit l'une de ses mains à l'endroit où le voile de dentelle reposait. Il l'arracha d'un coup et son pénis vint se nicher dans la fente ruisselante et accueillante de sa compagne. Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson.

**- Prends-moi Major,** implora Bella dévorée par le désir.

-**Pas Major**, répondit-il en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

-**Jasper, s'il te plaît, **gémit-elle suppliante lorsque les dents du Major trouvèrent le point sensible situé sur son oreille.

Il ne lui en fallu pas d'avantage. Il releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de sa compagne au moment où il poussa en elle. Des milliers de frissons les assaillirent lorsqu'il prit possession du corps avide de Bella, c'était renversant et totalement étourdissant. Le désir brûlant qui s'empara d'eux les shoota, les faisant littéralement planer. Bella ouvrit de grands yeux et attrapa le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser avec toute la force de la passion qui la ravageait.

Jasper recommença, il sortit et rentra de nouveau pour se laisser griser de l'effet que ça leur procurait à tous les deux.

**-Je vais te mettre sur le même pied d'égalité que moi, **lui dit-il alors qu'il sortait de son antre pour mieux la reprendre.

Bella laissa s'échapper un long gémissement de contentement, tout en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de son amant. Lorsqu'elle sentit une déferlante de satisfaction, de plaisir et une multitude d'autres émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres, elle se cabra sous la sensation, laissant une nouvelle profondeur à son amant. Ils se mouvaient ensemble, leurs corps s'imbriquaient dans une danse à la fois érotique, sensuelle et gourmande, glissant l'un contre l'autre, s'adaptant l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus que halètements, gémissements cherchant plus de contact encore. Chacune des parcelles de leurs corps étaient en fusions et en manque de caresses et de baisers.

Bella emprisonna d'une main, les cheveux qui cachaient le visage de Jasper qui l'empêchaient d'avoir accès à ses yeux et de l'autre elle malaxait l'une des fesses de son amant.

Ils étaient tous deux proches de l'orgasme mais ce fut Bella qui succomba la première, hurlant son plaisir. Et alors que tout son vagin pulsait autour de la longueur engorgée de son amant, il céda à son tour sans pour autant arrêter ses coups de reins ce qui prolongea la longueur de leurs orgasmes respectifs.

C'est haletant qu'il s'écroula sur le corps de sa compagne, qui instinctivement referma ses bras autour de lui.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça la moindre parole car ils en étaient incapables, encore soumis à l'effet dévastateur de leurs orgasmes respectifs. Et puis aucunes paroles n'étaient suffisantes ou assez précises pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux.

Jasper se laissa couler dans les bras de sa compagne baissant totalement sa garde. Il se sentait si bien en cet instant qu'il ne voulait que rien ne vienne gâcher ce moment. Un sentiment que partageait Bella, même si de son côté son esprit commençait à la harceler. Elle rejeta loin et avec force, tout ce qui n'avait pas rapport à l'instant présent. Ce qui apaisa l'empathe.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence et l'effet de l'endorphine totalement dissout, il se releva sur ses avant-bras et embrassa Bella. Elle répondit à son baiser sans se sentir obligée le moins du monde.

-**Tu avais raison, il ne sert à rien d'imaginer, la réalité est toute autre et bien plus intense dans mon cas.** Bella sourit d'un vrai sourire, tendre et sincère.

**-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas repartir avec moi maintenant ? On change de continent et on entame une vie normale ailleurs, **lui proposa-t-il.

**-Ce n'est pas possible,** lui répondit-elle presque attristée car sur le moment elle aurait été prête à tout plaquer s'il n'y avait pas ses parents qui l'attendaient.

Elle s'en voulait même de ressentir cela mais elle l'acceptait. Il y avait eu un déclic dans cet acte charnel, une vérité qui s'était imposée à elle. Elle l'aimait et elle savait que ça venait d'elle puisqu'elle avait senti toutes les émotions de l'empathe. Ce sentiment était partagé aussi intense mais différent tout de même puisqu'elle avait pu identifier sa propre affection de celle du Major dans tout ce maelström d'émotions intenses.

-**Tu as raison. Bella, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? **

**-Je ne peux pas répondre honnêtement à cette question. **

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il suspicieux et légèrement sur la défensive.

-**Il y a certaines choses que je ne t'aie pas dites. L'une d'elle est que l'un des soldats au camp est capable de déceler les mensonges et au moins je sais de choses au moins je suis susceptible de te trahir. **

**-Je vois et les autres ? **

**-Je ne peux pas te les dire pour le moment. S'il te plaît fais-moi confiance et essaie de me comprendre. **

**-Te faire confiance alors que tu me caches des choses ?** Lâcha-t-il froid et sarcastiquement.

**-Si j'ai eu douté, si je n'ai pas eu confiance en toi, c'était avant. J'ai senti ce que tu ressentais pour moi, j'ai senti que ce que j'éprouvais était de moi et pas une manipulation de ta part. Je ne veux pas te nuire et je ferai ce que je pourrais pour te protéger de mon côté. **

Jasper fouillait dans ses émotions et ne trouva que de l'amour, de la sincérité et une forte conviction.

**-Tu sais maintenant qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il afin d'avoir la confirmation de la part de sa belle qu'il attendait tant.

-**Oui, je le sais. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su mais je suis de l'autre clan. On m'a appris à redouter le Major Whitlock, à le craindre et à le fuir. Ta légende t'a précédée. **

**- Dis-le-moi !** Demanda-t-il sans être autoritaire, ni suppliant.

**-Je t'aime Jasper.** Lui répondit Bella un peu embarrassée tout de même. Le Major afficha un sourire satisfait et prit les lèvres de sa compagne entre les siennes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-Je fais comment ? Tu m'as arraché mon haut et je n'ai pas de veste**, râla Bella en ramassant un morceau de tissu en lambeau sur le sol de l'entrée.

-**Dans la penderie de la chambre il y a des habits qui devraient t'aller. Redescends-moi une chemise s'il te plaît, **lui demanda Jasper en s'installant sur le sofa du salon afin de rechausser ses santiags.

Elle redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec un chemisier qu'elle était en train de boutonner et sur l'épaule une chemise d'homme, bleue.

**-Tu as fait du shopping pour nous où ce sont les affaires des anciens locataires. **

**-C'est ma maison, enfin la nôtre et c'est moi qui aie tout acheté. Je n'avais que ça à faire hier. **

Bella haussa les sourcils surprise et légèrement moqueuse.

**-Ta réputation va en prendre un coup. Tu le sais ça ? **

**-Si tu en parles à quiconque, je te tue dans d'atroces souffrances. **

**-Ca ne marche plus ça. **

**-Pourtant tu devrais tout de même éviter de me contrarier,** lui répondit sérieusement.

**-Tu me ferais du mal ? **

**-Seulement si tu m'en fais. Et vire moi ce Bobby en rentrant pendant qu'on y est**. Bella soupira mais acquiesça.

**-Tu sais Bella, je suis peut-être un peu plus humain quand tu es avec moi mais lorsque tu n'es pas là et que je suis au camp avec Maria, je ne suis plus le même. Te savoir loin de moi n'arrange pas mon état. Alors évite-nous une colère comme la dernière fois. Parce que je tiens à toi, c'est vrai, mais dans ma folie je pourrais te faire du mal. Je ne suis entouré que de rage, de haine, de rancœur et de vengeance, j'ai beau lutter mais au bout d'un moment je me fais totalement ensevelir. La raison de cette foutue légende, c'est ça. Lorsque je suis dans un climat plus serein, je le suis également. Garde ça en tête. **

**-Je le ferai**, répondit-elle compréhensive. **Ça me tue de devoir te dire ça mais il va falloir que tu me reconduises. **

**-Essaies de m'appeler un peu plus souvent. **

**-Je pense que ce sera possible. Lorsque je serai seule je pourrais t'envoyer au moins quelques SMS. **

-**Et je sais que tu ne veux pas trop en savoir, mais je suis au courant que vous avez un nouveau maître d'armes. Je te demande de bien l'écouter, c'est un bon instructeur.**

**-Tu le sais ? J'en étais sûre ! C'est toi qui nous l'as envoyé ? **

**-C'est mon frère Bella et je ne vous l'ai pas envoyé, je te l'ai envoyé. Ça fait une grande différence pour moi. **

**-Nous savons qui il est. Comme je te l'ai dit nous avons un détecteur au camp, il a été obligé de dire la vérité lors de son interrogatoire et puis nous avons beaucoup discuté lui et moi je sais qu'il tient à toi. J'ai également compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de te tuer ou de te ramener dans sa famille pour te soumettre au jugement familial, comme il l'a fait comprendre à Lucy. **

**-Edward à plein de ressource, je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Je le sais capable de détourner la vérité sans mentir pour rouler votre détecteur de mensonge, **s'amusa Jasper. **Cependant tu devrais t'atteler à te perfectionner au combat, Maria devient de plus en plus instable ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle trame, elle me tient dans l'ignorance et ça n'indique rien de bon, crois-moi. **

**-Elle n'a plus d'informateur chez nous ? **

**-Non, hormis toi il n'y a plus personne. Elle n'est pas au courant pour Edward non plus et je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui depuis que vous l'avez ramené chez vous. **

**-Je ne sais pas comment ça va se finir tout ça mais ça m'inquiète un peu. **

**-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te préserver. C'est pour cela qu'Edward est chez vous. Pour le reste il va falloir agir au fur et à mesure, **dit-il en se relevant. Elle l'imita et lui prit la main de sa propre initiative.

**-Ce n'est pas prudent tu vas avoir mon odeur sur toi. **

**-Ce n'est pas bien grave, je gère ça et puis j'irai trouver Edward et il me couvrira, **lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. **A moins qu'il ne soit trop occupé avec Sacha**, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

**-Sacha ? **

**-Une amie de bons conseils d'ailleurs. Elle a le béguin pour Edward et ce soir elle avait décidé de tenter une approche plus directe**. Jasper sourit.

**-Je lui souhaite bonne chance, il est très sélectif en matière de femme. **

**-Demain, je saurai si ça a marché, **répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait place dans la voiture. **C'est bizarre tout de même, en l'espace de quelques heures tous les changements qui se sont opérés chez moi ? **

**-Tu ne vas pas croire encore que j'en suis responsable !** Se rembrunit-il.

**-Mais tu en es responsable. Tu m'as montré une facette de toi qu'il me fallait pour me rassurer et m'ouvrir les yeux**.

-**Il parait que le meilleur de nous ressort lorsque nous rencontrons nos compagnons. Il faut croire que je n'échappe pas à cette règle. **

**-Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes compagnons ? **

**-Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus et tu ne devrais pas en avoir toi non plus. **

**-Je suis encore jeune comparé à toi. Je n'ai pas ton expérience dans ce domaine. C'est sûr que ce que je ressens est fort mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je peux me tromper. **

**-Tu réfléchis trop, darling, **lui dit-il alors qu'il déboîtait sur la grande route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent où Jasper l'avait attendue, ce fut un déchirement pour tous les deux. Jasper n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la faire remonter dans cette voiture afin de l'éloigner d'ici. Pour Bella c'était à peu près la même chose sauf qu'elle était tiraillée entre l'idée de tout plaquer et celle de retrouver ses parents. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, il fallait qu'elle y retourne et qu'elle essaie de trouver une solution pour éviter un massacre et celui des personnes qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Elle céda à l'impulsion de l'embrasser même s'il avait dit que ce n'était pas prudent. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et le manque commençait déjà à se faire sentir même s'il était encore avec elle. Et puis elle savait qu'elle ne risquerait rien en rentrant, cependant elle ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant. Elle devait trouver une solution, elle devait d'abord convaincre ses parents et leur dire qui il était vraiment et ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

**Voilà la nouvelle rencontre… Comment la trouvez-vous ? **

**Encore une fois un grand merci à Htray pour sa correction et sa disponibilité, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à très vite. **

**Beti**.


	13. Chapter 13: Complicité Naissante

**Bonjour à toutes. **

**J'ai énormément de retard et j'en suis désolée. Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre à venir, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font beaucoup de bien et m'encouragent à continuer trouver quelques minutes pour vous poster les chapitres que vous attendez. Là je suis en pause au travail et j'ai pensé à prendre ma clef USB pour pouvoir vous la mettre en ligne ^_^ **

**Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous répondre personnellement, comme j'aime le faire. A la rentrée scolaire je devrais « peut-être » arriver à mieux m'organiser afin de vous consacrer un peu plus de temps… Faut l'espérer en tout cas, croisez les doigts, lol**

**J'ai terminé avec ma petite note et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Complicité naissante.**

Lorsqu'elle arriva au camp, elle se précipita dans l'appartement de ses parents afin de les rassurer. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte que Martin la serra dans ses bras après l'avoir observée sous toutes les coutures.

-**Papa, pas à l'extérieur on pourrait nous voir,** le reprit la jeune femme touchée quand même par la démonstration d'affection de son père.

Ils rentrèrent dans les appartements parentaux et ce fut au tour de Lucy de procéder à son inspection. Elle alla même jusqu'à relever les cheveux de la jeune fille pour voir s'il ne s'y cachait pas quelques marques de sévices corporels.

-**Je vais bien**, les rassura-t-elle. **Il ne m'a ni frappée, ni maltraitée. **

**-Tu es sûre ?** Demanda Lucy sceptique.

**-J'y étais maman, **répliqua la jeune fille avec un brin d'ironie.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Martin. Bella baissa la tête gênée, ce qui fit grogner le père de la jeune fille.

**-J'ai appris que Maria était de plus en plus instable et le Major en ignore la cause mais il a dit que cela ne présageait rien de bon. **

**-Il n'est pas au courant ? **Interrogea Lucy prise entre le scepticisme et la surprise.

**-Non. Il m'a demandé de durcir mes entraînements parce qu'il craint qu'elle ne se décide à passer à l'offensive. **

**-Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a rien fait ma chérie ? **Ne put s'empêcher de demander son père.

-**Non papa, je te promets qu'il ne m'a ni brutalisée, ni même menacée. Il avait seulement besoin de … compagnie**, reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge embarrassée.

De nouveau Martin grogna.

**-Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ?** Demanda Lucy changeant la tournure de l'entretient.

**-En ce qui concerne Maria, rien de plus. **

**-D'autres sujets ?**

**-Il est réellement amoureux de moi. **

**-Oui je m'en doute, s'il ne t'a fait aucun mal. Il a cru notre histoire ? **

**-Je pense mais j'ai évité le sujet pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir. **

**-Tu as bien fait. Martin tu devrais aller faire un tour, **lui conseilla sa compagne en le regardant compatissante. **On va aborder un sujet un peu plus délicat. **

**-Mouais**, bougonna le père en sortant de la pièce en colère.

**-Il va se calmer**, rassura Lucy en voyant le regard peiné de sa fille sur la porte. **Comment ça s'est passé ? **

Bella baissa de nouveau la tête évitant de croiser le regard de sa mère.

**-Ca s'est bien passé. Il n'a pas été violent si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. **

**-Oui entre autre. Il t'a… je veux dire. Il a été correct tout le long ? **

**-Très correcte maman et comme tu me l'avais signifié ce moment-là n'a pas été le plus désagréable.**

Même si Lucy était soulagée, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague puissante de colère et un grognement de sortir de sa poitrine.

**-Pour le débriefing des moments plus intimes, je préférerai que cela se fasse avec Sacha, si ça ne te dérange pas. C'est gênant de parler de ça avec toi. **

**-Je comprends ma chérie. C'est d'autant plus gênant pour moi car je me sens responsable de tout ça.**

-**Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je t'assure que c'était bien et qu'il a été un parfait gentleman. **

**-Le Major un gentleman ?** Reprit Lucy abasourdie et légèrement sarcastique.

**-Oui, il a été tendre et doux. Je suis un peu embarrassée de devoir te le dire, mais j'ai passé un bon moment, **dit-elle en regardant ses chaussures, honteuse comme jamais elle ne s'était sentie devant sa mère.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique aux yeux de Lucy, elle aurait pu rire du comportement de sa fille. Mais voilà la situation était bien dramatique et l'envie de rire n'était pas présente.

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de passer voir Sacha pour le débriefing, à moins que tu ne ressentes le besoin d'en parler avec une amie. Ce que je peux comprendre.** Bella hocha la tête. **Vas te laver avant de voir John, il n'appréciera pas de sentir l'odeur du Major sur toi. **

**-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas,** déclara-t-elle.

Elle aurait voulu parler de tout le reste mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, pas ce matin. En fait elle ne désirait qu'une chose, s'isoler et se laisser aller à ses pensées et à sa mélancolie. Elle ressentait encore la déchirure de leur séparation et elle voulait être seule pour lui faire face. Comment quelques heures avaient réussi à la changer aussi radicalement ?

Elle croisa Edward dans les couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs, bien entendu il sentit la fragrance de son frère sur la jeune fille. Elle lui fit signe discrètement de la suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et emboîta le pas de la jeune femme. Elle entra dans sa chambre et tendit l'oreille afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

**-Le champ est libre, il n'y a personne dans les environs, **lui indiqua-t-il comprenant le souci de Bella.** Tu étais avec Jasper.**

**-Tu devrais le savoir, tu connais son odeur il me semble. Tu es son frère non ? **Lui retourna-t-elle sur le ton du reproche.

**-Je comprends mieux l'effervescence d'il y a deux jours. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir te voir,** se lamenta-t-il.

**-C'est de ma faute, je l'ai un peu agacé. **

**-Un peu ? **

**-Bon ça va, je l'ai bien contrarié. **

**-Et alors ? **

**-Et alors je suis dans une situation très délicate. **

**-J'imagine, oui. **

**-Non tu ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas un soldat lambda. **

**-Je le sais, tu es la fille de Lucy et Martin. **

**-Comment le sais-tu ?** Paniqua Bella.

**-Il ne t'a pas dit ? **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire ?** Questionna-t-elle sur la défensive.

**-Vous avez trop de secret l'un pour l'autre. Ce que je vais te dire va te faire paniquer, seulement il faut que tu saches deux choses avant que je t'avoue mon petit secret. Le premier c'est que quoi qu'il arrive tu n'en parles ni à tes parents, ni à personne d'autre, ce qui inclus Sacha également. Je veux une promesse. **

**-OK, je ne suis plus à une cachotterie près. Je ne parlerai à personne de ce que tu vas me révéler. **

**-La seconde est qu'il faut que tu saches que cela ne fonctionne pas sur toi, **avança-t-il prudemment.

**-Tu as un pouvoir ? **

**-Je suis télépathe, **avoua-t-il.

**-Tu lis dans les pensées des gens ? **Questionna-t-elle estomaquée**. **

**-De tous sauf toi, tu es imperméable. Ce qui ne devrait pas t'étonner tu es bien insensible à plusieurs dons de tes amis. **

**-C'est vrai. Donc ce qui veut dire que tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère en lisant mon esprit. **

**-Je n'ai pas accès à ton esprit, pas du tout. C'est le silence complet et j'admets que j'apprécie cela, c'est reposant. **

**-Et ben dis donc,** s'exclama-t-elle en s'installant sur son lit.

-**Pour ce qui est de mon frère, je suppose qu'il t'a dit pour moi ? **

**-Qu'il t'avait envoyé pour que tu me formes au combat, oui. **

**-Et pour veiller sur toi également, **ajouta Edward.

**-Je te remercie. **

**-C'est normal, tu es sa compagne. **

**-Je suis désolée, **s'excusa Bella.

-**Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il surpris.

**-Pour ta sœur, je crois avoir compris à quel point tu l'aimais et te voilà coincé avec moi à essayer de me protéger au milieu d'une bataille vieille comme le monde. **

**-J'aimais Alice et je l'aimerai toujours mais tu n'es pas responsable de sa disparition tout comme Jasper n'est pas responsable d'être passé à autre chose, avec sa véritable compagne qui plus est. De toute façon ma sœur le savait. Elle savait que Jasper allait te trouver, elle était voyante et elle avait vu tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Elle m'a fait lui promettre de prêter main forte à mon frère le jour où il me le demanderait. Et je peux t'assurer que si elle était encore de ce monde, d'une part elle t'aurait aimé et j'en suis certain, mais en plus elle aurait mis son don à disposition pour vous sortir de là tous les deux. **

**-C'est vrai ? **

**-Oui Alice était l'une des personnes le plus altruistes et généreuses que je connaisse. Elle avait aussi ses petits défauts mais qui n'en a pas,** ajouta Edward avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

-**Comment va-t-on pouvoir faire ? Jasper n'est plus dans les confidences de Maria apparemment. Mes parents veulent le tuer et moi je joue à un double jeu avec tout le monde, **se lamenta Bella. **Il va m'en vouloir lorsqu'il va le savoir. **

**-Je pense qu'on peut trouver une solution, il faut réfléchir et agir avec minutie et discrétion. Tu as dit à tes parents pour Jasper et toi ? **

**-Que lui et moi sommes compagnons ?** Edward hocha la tête. **Non pas encore, ils étaient trop remontés à cause de l'ultimatum et l'obligation d'aller le rejoindre. Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de leur dire après les propos que j'ai tenu et tout le reste. **

**-Ta mère nourrie quelques doutes mais cela ne sera pas suffisant malheureusement. Elle hait littéralement le Major et Maria et pour elle ils sont indissociables. Ton père a beaucoup de préjugés, fondés, c'est un fait, mais il est trop protecteur te concernant pour l'accepter. Ils risqueraient de prendre une mauvaise décision. Pour le moment je te conseille de ne rien leur dire, ne change pas tes habitudes avec eux. Je tacherai de sonder leurs esprits, cela nous permettra d'agir en conséquence. Pour Jasper évite de lui révéler quoi que ce soit tant que vous n'êtes pas ensemble dans un lieu paisible. **

**-Il m'a expliqué la raison de ses emportements. **

**-Je te l'ai dit, son don est un fléau, une malédiction et bien qu'il le gère assez bien, il n'en reste pas moins vulnérable lorsque son atmosphère s'en trouve trop chargée d'émotions négatives et néfastes, **réitéra-t-il. **Nous allons œuvrer en sous-marin avec toutes les informations que nous obtiendrons de part et d'autre afin de minimiser les risques encourus pour chacun. **

**-Me voilà devenue Mata Hari, **ironisa Bella.

**-Nous y arriverons,** la rassura Edward. **Je dois y aller, j'ai entraînement. A tout à l'heure**. Lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Bella prit son téléphone une fois Edward fut sorti de sa chambre et envoya un sms.

_**Je suis bien rentrée, tout va bien. Je te recontacte très vite. Tu me manques déjà**_**.** Ajouta-t-elle réfléchissant à si elle allait envoyer le message tel quel. Elle appuya rapidement sur la touche d'envois pour ne pas revenir en arrière.

_**Tu me manques aussi. Fais attention à toi.**_ Répondit Jasper dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Elle rangea son téléphone et alla se laver, prenant soin de respirer la fragrance de Jasper qui imprégnait le chemisier qu'elle portait.

Les jours se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient plus. Bella passait plus de temps avec Edward au grand dam de John qui n'arrivait plus à trouver un moment seul à seul avec elle. Il se rendait compte qu'elle l'évitait mais ce qui ne lui plaisait pas et le contrariait par-dessus tout, c'était cette proximité, cette nouvelle complicité qu'elle entretenait avec le maître d'armes. A vrai dire, cela ne plaisait pas davantage à Sacha, qui était un peu plus sèche avec la jeune brunette depuis ce rapprochement aussi soudain qu'inexpliqué.

Bella accompagnait Edward dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, ce dernier la faisait rire en lui racontant une anecdote de son autre frère, un certain Emmett. C'est à ce moment-là que Sacha l'interpella.

**-Je peux te parler ?** Demanda-t-elle pleine de rancœur.

**-Heu, oui bien sûr, **répondit Bella troublée, sentant la colère de son amie.

Elle osa un regard pour Edward, ce qui attisa la jalousie de la blonde qui leur faisait face. Edward lui fit un petit sourire contrit aux deux jeunes femmes et entra dans sa chambre. Bella suivit Sacha qui marchait vivement devant elle.

Elles arrivèrent près du terrain d'entraînement où l'attendait également John. Elle sentait qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure et qu'elle allait devoir faire face aux accusations de son petit ami, qui n'avait de petit ami que le titre depuis près d'une semaine.

**-Bien ! Veux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Edward ?! **Attaqua Sacha.

-**Il ne se passe rien, nous nous entendons bien c'est tout, **se défendit mollement Bella.

**-Ne me prends pas pour une poire Bella, depuis qu'il est arrivé tu n'en as plus que pour lui. Ça fait une semaine que j'essaie d'avoir un moment avec toi et tu m'évites, **renchérit John.

**-Je suis désolée, j'ai juste besoin de souffler un peu et avec Edward c'est un peu plus facile, **expliqua-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi ?!** L'agressa Sacha.

**-Parce qu'il n'est pas dans les confidences, parce qu'une conversation avec lui n'est pas chargée de conseils en tout genre sur mes responsabilités ou sur mes parents. Je ne suis pas obligée de paraître bien si je n'en ai pas envie. Je peux être moi avec mes états d'âmes et d'humeurs et surtout parce que je ne suis pas obligée de me justifier à tout bout de champ pour quoi que ce soit ! Vous m'agacez tous les deux**. **Alors non Sacha, tu ne risques rien avec moi car je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une relation plus sérieuse avec Edward. Nous sommes amis et seulement amis. Quant à toi John, je suis désolée, j'ai mal agi et je m'en rends compte mais j'ai besoin de pouvoir réfléchir sereinement. J'ai besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre nous, **débita-t-elle d'un coup.

**-Tu romps ?** Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

**-J'en suis désolée. Tu sais que je t'aime, seulement je suis un peu trop perturbée en ce moment pour te laisser croire que tout va bien. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie, de me forcer à faire croire à tout le monde et toi y compris que tout va bien. Ce n'est pas le cas ! Ce n'est plus pareil entre nous et tu n'es pas responsable mais c'est comme ça. J'ai besoin d'espace. **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, tu peux me parler. **

**-Je suis sincèrement désolée John**, répondit-elle plus calmement. **Je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir toujours été présent pour moi et je te promets que c'est vrai. Mais tu avances cela comme si je te devais cette relation parce que tu as toujours agis pour mon intérêt. Je t'aime toujours même si ce n'est plus pareil, je te suis reconnaissante également mais j'ai besoin de me recentrer sur moi-même. Je suis perdue, j'ai déjà tellement de responsabilités et d'obligations, alors que je n'aie même pas atteint la vingtaine. Je n'ai même pas encore passé le cap de ma première année de vampire.** **Je veux seulement me sentir libre. Je veux juste que tout se passe au mieux pour tout le monde. Je n'ai que cela à l'esprit, votre bien à tous. **

**-Je vois. Lorsque tu auras réfléchis et que tu sauras ce que tu veux vraiment, tu sauras où me trouver, **répliqua-t-il acerbe et plein de rancœur en retournant au ranch.

Sacha resta silencieuse devant son amie attendant que vienne le bon moment pour parler ou que la brunette lui confie véritablement ce qui n'allait pas. Elles n'avaient plus eu de discussions depuis la nuit où elle avait été rejoindre le Major et Sacha se doutait maintenant que le revirement de comportement de son amie était en rapport avec cette entrevue.

**-Bella que s'est-il passé l'autre soir ?** Lui demanda-t-elle ne tenant plus et revenant sur ses convictions précédentes.

**-Tout s'est bien passé,** éluda Bella. **Pour Edward, je t'assure que je n'ai pas de vues sur lui. **

**-Je suis désolée de m'être emportée de cette façon. Vous êtes devenus si proches en si peu de temps que j'en ai été malade de jalousie. Bella tu sais que tu peux me parler, je ne répéterai rien à personne. **

**-Je le sais, seulement je ne suis pas encore prête pour le moment. **

**-Il t'a fait du mal ?** Demanda-t-elle simplement.

**-Non en aucun cas. Il a été parfait. **

**-Tu tombes amoureuse de lui et tu culpabilises**, en déduisit Sacha avec pertinence.

**-Sacha pas maintenant, **l'implora Bella.

**-OK, j'attendrai que tu veuilles bien venir m'en parler, **abdiqua la blondinette résolue à laisser le temps nécessaire à son amie de venir lui parler.

-**Maintenant que tu es dans les bons papiers du maîtres d'armes, tu ne voudrais pas le jauger un peu pour savoir ce qu'il pense de moi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle taquine en prenant son amie par le bras.

**-Tu ne perds pas le nord toi !** S'amusa Bella en secouant la tête dépitée.

**-Tant qu'à faire.** Répliqua cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-**Maman je peux te parler un instant ? **

**-Je t'en prie,** l'invita Lucy en désignant un fauteuil.

**-Je voulais te demander si je pouvais accompagner Phil pour surveiller Edward. **

**-C'est Alan qui est chargé de veiller sur Edward, **riposta-t-elle.

-**Oui, je sais mais j'aimerai vraiment voir comment il procède pour chasser et il n'est pas contre. **

**-Bella, j'ai appris que tu avais rompu avec John. Est-ce à cause d'Edward ? **

**-Non !** S'offusqua Bella.

- **Explique-moi alors ? Ca à avoir avec le Major ?** Bella ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

**-Maman, je me sens mal dans ma peau. Je me sens malhonnête et puis je le protège également en rompant car le Major n'acceptera pas et il le tuera s'il lui met la main dessus. **

**-John comme tout un chacun, risquera sa vie lorsque le Major nous attaquera. **

**-Je sais mais s'il ignore qu'il est Bobby, il évitera sa colère. **

**-Je comprends. Cependant tu as changé depuis que tu es revenue et cela nous inquiète avec ton père. Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec Edward soit à vous entraîner, soit à vous isoler et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se serve de toi. **

-**Comment le pourrait-il ? Tu ne l'as pas mis dans la confidence. **

**-Prudence est mère de sûreté Bella. Je suis peut-être un peu trop paranoïaque c'est vrai, mais c'est cette prudence qui fait que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. **

**-Je ne pense pas qu'Edward se serve de moi maman, mais je te promets de faire attention. Pour ce qui est de sa partie de chasse, je peux y aller ? **

**-Tu vois avec Alan s'il est d'accord. **

**-Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange. Le mode alimentaire du maître d'armes le dérange, c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à lui.**

**-Son alimentation t'intéresse ? **

**-Un peu j'avoue**, répondit honnêtement Bella.

-**OK, mais sois prudente. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'attaque ou qu'il tente une fuite. **

**-Il ne le fera pas. Je le suspecte de trouver Sacha à son goût. **

**-J'ai cru remarquer également, **s'amusa Lucy.

**-Tu reviens quand ?** Demanda Bella.

**-Dans trois jours. Nettie a pris connaissance de certaines informations qu'elle ne peut pas dévoiler par téléphone. **

**-Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec une attaque de Maria ? **

**-Je pense. Si elle me demande de venir c'est que ça a forcément un lien avec Maria. **

**-Pourquoi ne vient-elle jamais ici ? **

**-Elle pense qu'elle se ferait attaquer sur le chemin. Depuis que nous sommes passés en alerte orange toutes les deux, elle ne sort plus de son camp. **

**-Et c'est toi la plus parano, **s'amusa la jeune fille.

**-Certes, d'ailleurs je lui en ferai la remarque, **sourit Lucy.

**-Tu embrasseras papa pour moi**, puis Bella se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de partir rejoindre l'escorte d'Edward qui s'apprêtait à partir.

**-Attendez !** S'écria Bella en les rejoignant. **Alan tu es dispensé de surveillance, je prends ta place. **

**-Lucy ne m'a rien dit. **

**-Je sors de chez elle justement, appelle-la si tu veux une confirmation**.

Il s'exécuta ce qui contraria Bella qui le lui montra en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Cela fit sourire Edward mais laissa Phil de marbre.

Après avoir eu confirmation Alan afficha un sourire satisfait et souhaita bonne chasse avant de disparaître rapidement. Les trois vampires sortirent du ranch et s'enfoncèrent de le National Park.

**-T'es prête pour ta première leçon de chasse ?** Demanda Edward facétieux.

**-Ce n'est pas une leçon Bella, tu dois le surveiller ! **

**-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, bien au contraire je serais plus proche de lui et sans Alan dans les parages c'est une bonne chose. **

**-Mouais si tu le dis. Cependant que je ne vous trouve pas en mauvaise posture tous les deux !** Signifia-t-il.

-**Qu'insinues-tu par-là ? **

**-Que je ne suis pas aussi crédule que les autres et que je sais que tu as rompu avec John pour lui. **

**-Tu plaisantes j'espère !** Gronda Bella en montant le ton. **Depuis quand te mêles-tu des histoires de couples et de cœurs des autres ? **

**-John est un ami et lui on ne le connaît pas plus que ça. **

**-Effectivement tu ne me connais pas mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de juger les choix de tes amis. Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de la séparation de Bella et John. Si John se fait une raison, ce n'est pas à toi de venir la culpabiliser, **trancha Edward un peu sèchement. **Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je n'ai nullement l'intention de m'échapper et encore moins de m'en prendre à Bella. Je suis un homme d'honneur et de parole, **affirma-t-il en se détournant.

-**On aura une petite discussion tous les deux**, renchérit Bella en suivant Edward et gratifiant Phil d'un regard noir de colère.

Edward initia Bella à la chasse, il lui donna tous les trucs et astuces lui permettant de pimenter le moment afin de le rendre plus attrayant. Bella se prit au jeu et en ressortit avec un Lynx roux. Edward l'encouragea à s'essayer et Bella planta ses dents dans le cou du carnassier.

Le sang de l'animal bien que plus âpre que le sang humain, apaisa sa gorge qui commençait à chauffer. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'abreuver Edward partit de son côté pour se rassasier également. Bella le pista à distance et lorsqu'il eut terminé son mouflon, il le relâcha sur le sol et rejoignit Bella en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main.

**-Ça put,** grimaça Bella.

**-Oui mais c'est plus conséquent en terme de quantité. **

**-Tu sais où se trouve Phil ? **

**-Pas dans les parages, tu peux téléphoner, **l'informa-t-il en s'asseyant sur un gros rocher. Bella commença par envoyer un message.

-_**Puis-je t'appeler**__**?**_

Elle attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, avant d'avoir une réponse**. **

**-**_**Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas seul. Je t'enverrais un message ce soir.**_ Répondit Jasper.

Bella était un peu déçue, elle regarda Edward et lui signifia un non de la tête. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire compatissant

Ils retrouvèrent Phil qui n'avait pas décoléré et qui s'obstinait à garder le silence, ce qui ne perturba pas les deux amis. Ils rentraient de bonne humeur en dissertant sur la faune environnante. Les espèces protégées, celles qui proliféraient et les mets préférés d'Edward ainsi que ceux d'Emmett. Edward aimait raconter toutes les anecdotes sur son frère car en plus d'être amusantes, elles permettaient, devant les autres, de ne pas aborder des sujets délicats ou plus personnels pour Bella.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du ranch, Bella et Edward s'arrêtèrent au terrain pour s'entraîner comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Sacha les rejoignit profitant des cours particuliers de son ami pour se perfectionner mais aussi pour se rapprocher d'Edward. Ce dernier en était plus que ravi même s'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas céder aux avances de la belle, ce qui était en soi un travail éreintant car la jeune fille blonde était d'une persévérance sans bornes. Elle était tellement sûre qu'elle l'obtiendrait, qu'elle opérait plus par orgueil que pour l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il souhaitait, en résistant à ses avances, lui apprendre l'humilité et surtout il voulait qu'elle revoie ses motivations premières. Il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas être une tête de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Et puis ce climat n'était pas celui qu'il désirait pour la courtiser comme il souhaitait le faire et comme son éducation le recommandait.

Alors que Bella venait d'esquiver un coup lancé par Edward, l'alerte raisonna. Cela les stoppa net et Edward jura.

**-Merde nous sommes attaqués ! **

Bella s'élança pour rejoindre les soldats qui prenaient déjà positions devant la bâtisse principale. Elle s'arrêta vers Phil qui aboyait quelques ordres.

-**Qui est-ce ? **

**-Maria !** Répondit-il sèchement, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec Bella mais avec le stress que la situation générait chez lui. Il devait prendre en main la situation mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir en situation, il ne se sentait pas les épaules. Il avait peur.

**-Vous serrez les rangs et vous attendez l'ordre d'attaquer. Les gardes spéciaux en retrait sauf toi Sacha, je vais sans doute avoir besoin de ton pouvoir, **ordonna Edward venant en renfort à Phil qui avait du mal à maîtriser l'angoisse des vampires présents car la majorité venaient de comprendre que les chefs de camps n'étaient pas présents. La blondinette se saisit.

**-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis au courant de tout et non ce n'est pas Bella qui me l'a dit. Je suis télépathe, **répondit Edward répondant aux questions qui fusaient dans sa tête. **Certains d'entre vous ne me font pas confiance mais je peux vous assurer que je ne souhaite la disparition et la mort de personne dans ce camp. Je souhaite vous aider, j'en ai les capacités et je risque ma vie tout comme vous. Pablo quand je te le dirais tu ouvriras une grande crevasse sous les pieds de la première ligne. **

**-Le Major est là ?** Demanda Bella. Edward haussa les épaules.

**-Non il n'est pas là**, répondit Alan**. C'est un autre mâle qui commande l'escouade. **

**-Combien sont-ils ?** Interrogea Edward

**-Une bonne trentaine, peut-être plus. Les odeurs se mélangent et je n'arrive pas à les dénombrer exactement. Cependant ils sont très enragés, ils sont assoiffés. **

**-S'ils sont plus d'une trentaine, ils seront plus nombreux que nous ! **S'écria Sacha apeurée.

**-Ne t'en fais pas, **répondit Edward en lui prenant la main ce qui calma la jeune femme instantanément.

**-Sophie, Roberto allez chercher les humains dans la réserve, **commanda Bella.

-**Pourquoi ?** Questionna Phil un peu surpris

-**Une petite ruse de diversion, **répondit Bella en jetant un clin d'œil de connivence à Sacha.

Bella se saisit lorsqu'elle entendit les grognements rageurs et le bruit terrifiant de la course des nouveau-nés.

**-Ne vous laissez pas impressionner. Alliez stratégie et instinct comme à l'entraînement et tout se passera bien, **leur conseilla Edward en prenant place devant les soldats en compagnie de l'élite de la garde de Lucy.

* * *

**Je vous entends déjà râler, mais que voulez-vous, à mon âge rien ne pourra plus me changer maintenant.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même s'il est plutôt tranquille. Un petit chapitre de transition en somme. **

**Bien entendu vous l'aurez compris, celui à venir sera un peu plus détonnant. **

**En attendant vos retours, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine. **

**Betifi. **


	14. Chapter 14: Les combats

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Et oui c'est moi et avec un nouveau chapitre. Enfin me direz-vous. Je ne vais pas vous resservir toujours la même histoire du manque de temps, vous connaissez mon refrain par cœur maintenant. Donc je vous présenterai seulement mes excuses pour ce temps d'attente en espérant que vous les accepterez. **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages. J'ai répondu à certaines d'entre vous mais pas à tout le monde et j'en suis désolée. Je vais remédier à cela tout de suite. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas car j'ai une petite chose à vous dire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les combats.**

Les lourdes et hautes portes du ranch volèrent en éclats et une horde de nouveau-nés envahit la propriété de Lucy. Edward attendait le moment propice pour lancer Pablo.

**- Tiens-toi prêt Pablo**, lui dit-il sans détacher son regard de la meute d'assoiffés qui leur arrivait dessus. Il attendit qu'ils soient à quelques mètres seulement.

**-Maintenant !** Cria-t-il.

La terre se mit à trembler déstabilisant les nouveau-nés qui se stoppèrent regardant ce qu'il se passait. Subitement une énorme crevasse engloutit une petite dizaine des assaillants.

**-Tuez les humains et lancez les dans la meute !** Ordonna Bella à son tour. Même si Edward n'apprécia pas la pratique, il devait reconnaître que c'était judicieux. L'effet souhaité fut escompté, les nouveau-nés se détournèrent de l'attaque pour se jeter sur les cadavres ensanglantés.

**-A l'attaque !** Cria Edward profitant du chaos qui régnait dans le camp ennemi.

Il avait déjà vu quelques batailles dans l'esprit de Jasper mais jamais il n'avait pensé devoir un jour participer, ni même ne se doutait que c'était encore plus terrifiant que les souvenirs du Major.

Il s'attela à rester auprès de Sacha et de Bella, mais cette dernière disparut de sa vision alors qu'il étêtait l'un des assaillants de Sacha. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa recherche car il était lui-même trop occupé à repousser et détruire les nouveau-nés qui l'attaquaient.

Bella se fraya un chemin, repoussant un maximum de soldats adverses tout en en tuant le plus possible. Elle ne se posait plus de question, laissant son instinct prendre le pas sur sa raison. Les conseils de Jasper et les entraînements d'Edward portèrent leurs fruits.

Elle cherchait Alan, elle devait savoir qui était le vampire à la tête de ce groupe. Une chose la chiffonnait, ni le Major, ni Maria n'étaient présents et s'il devait y avoir une seconde vague d'attaque il fallait qu'ils s'adaptent au plus vite. Elle le trouva en bien mauvaise posture, il avait trois soldats sur lui et il était en train de perdre son combat. Elle vint lui prêter main forte, cependant elle n'avait pas vu arriver un quatrième qui la frappa par derrière. Elle atterrit au bord de la crevasse et eut juste le temps de se rattraper aux bords de la paroi.

Elle se hissa mais fut brutalement réceptionnée par un coup de poing alors qu'elle ressortait du trou. Cependant elle n'y retourna pas, atterrissant perpendiculairement à l'immense fissure du sol.

**-C'est toi la salope du Major ! Je dois te ramener à Maria, **lui annonça-t-il sans le moindre doute ni la moindre hésitation.

**-J'aimerai bien voir ça !** Répliqua Bella avec colère en se redressant.

-**Elle n'a pas précisé comment, alors quitte à choisir ce sera en petits morceaux.**

**-Je t'attends !** Grogna Bella en prenant une posture défensive devant le mâle brun qui la menaçait.

Il se précipita sur elle mais elle l'esquiva, elle enchaîna les coups mais ne parvint pas à atteindre sa cible. Il lui fallait trouver une ruse pour prendre l'ascendance sur son adversaire. Cependant elle n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver à la ruse, car Pablo arriva et l'aida. A deux ils arrivèrent à le dominer et Pablo étêta le vampire et allait pour se débarrasser de la tête lorsque Bella l'en empêcha.

**-Non, je veux l'interroger, **lui signifia-t-elle juste avant d'aller aider Alan qui venait de perdre un bras et une jambe. Pablo ne la lâcha pas et ils démembrèrent à leur tour les nouveau-nés qui s'attaquaient au traqueur.

Les combats baissèrent d'intensité, de la fumée violette s'échappait de part et d'autre de la propriété de Lucy. Lorsque Bella constata que les soldats de sa mère avaient l'avantage, elle demanda à Pablo de mettre Alan en sécurité et de le reconstituer puis elle s'en alla retrouver Edward et Sacha qui travaillaient à deux.

-**Venez vite tous les deux, j'ai besoin de vous, **leur dit-elle en montrant la tête du vampire qui avait conduit les nouveau-nés à leurs pertes.

Elle désigna le corps du vampire à qui appartenait la tête qu'elle tenait à Edward, qui s'en empara avant de prendre possession d'une salle du bâtiment épargné.

**-Nous allons l'interroger. Je veux savoir pourquoi Maria et le Major ne sont pas ici. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils nous attaquent juste au moment où mes parents ne sont pas au camp.**

**-J'y ai pensé aussi,** confirma Edward en repositionnant la tête sur le corps du vampire.

**-Sacha interroge-le, **commanda Bella en prenant son téléphone mais elle lâcha un juron lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était cassé. La blondinette voulu lui tendre le sien mais il était dans le même état.

-**Commencez, j'arrive,** signifia Bella en sortant rapidement de la salle.

Elle aperçut l'un des soldats de sa mère qui récupérait les morceaux de chairs éparpillées pour les jeter au feu.

-**Mélina, trouve-moi un téléphone en état de marche et apporte-le moi rapidement dans la grande salle,** commanda Bella avant de retourner près de ses amis dans ladite salle.

L'inquiétude la rongeait, elle se demandait ce qui allait leur arriver. Elle s'attendait encore à une attaque bien qu'elle commençait à en douter car ils auraient envoyé la seconde vague peu de temps après la première afin de les déborder. Cependant ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, était de savoir sa mère à l'extérieur. Et si c'était un piège ?

**-Il ne peut pas parler pour le moment, **informa Sacha.

**-Tu as pu tirer quelque chose de ses pensées ?** Demanda la brunette à Edward.

**-Pas pour le moment, il est encore dans le cirage mais il revient doucement à lui. **

**- On n'a pas le temps !** Tempêta la jeune fille.

Mélina arriva avec un téléphone neuf. Bella composa le numéro de sa mère mais cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle refit la même chose avec son père mais pas plus de réponse de sa part.

Bella enrageait autant qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle regarda Edward.

**-Je ne peux pas l'appeler, s'il est avec Maria elle va se douter de quelque chose.** Il lui prit le téléphone des mains et composa le numéro de son frère mais comme pour les autres pas de réponses.

**-Merde !** Grogna Bella. Elle reprit le téléphone et composa tous les numéros des gardes qui accompagnaient ses parents sans succès.

**-C'est pas possible, il y a vraiment anguille sous roche, **grommela Bella qui ne parvenait pas à calmer ni sa colère ni son angoisse.

**-Il reprend conscience,** informa Edward en désignant le prisonnier d'un mouvement de tête.

**-Sacha à toi et vas à l'essentiel, s'il te plaît, **lui demanda Bella en se plaçant devant le vampire et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, montrant ainsi son impatience et sa colère.

**-Tu resteras à genoux, tu ne t'enfuiras pas et tu ne tenteras pas de nous attaquer tant que je ne te dirais pas de faire le contraire, **commença Sacha afin d'immobiliser le vampire. **Dis-moi où sont Maria et le Major ?** Le vampire regarda Sacha comme hypnotisé mais aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche.

**-Ils sont à Ciudad Délicias,** retranscrit Edward.

**-Mais c'est là que se trouve Nettie, **s'affola Bella.

**-Maria a-t-elle l'intention d'attaquer Nettie ?** Questionna de nouveau Sacha.

**-Il ne le sait pas !** Répondit Edward.

**-Une autre attaque est-elle prévue pour ce camp ?** Interrogea Bella.

**-Il faut que ce soit Sacha qui lui demande**, intervint Edward en donnant un coup dans la mâchoire du vampire qui se remit à genoux devant Sacha dès l'instant où il le put, afin d'obéir à l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné.

**-Une autre attaque est-elle prévue contre nous ?** Réitéra la blondinette.

**-Non**, répondit Edward.

**- Demande-lui pourquoi il voulait me ramener à Maria, **dicta Bella à la blonde. Sacha répéta la question.

**-C'était un ordre que lui avait dicté Maria sans lui en dire davantage. **

**-Il ne nous sert à rien, **constata Bella.

Elle alla sur lui et lui arracha la tête une seconde fois, puis elle s'acharna de colère sur son corps afin de le réduire en petits morceaux.

**- Calme-toi Bella, **tenta Edward.

**-Ce sont mes parents et le Major ne le sait pas. Il va les tuer !** Cria-t-elle à la limite de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

**-Nous allons allez sur place. Il faut réunir les soldats en état de combattre et partir sur le champ, **proposa Edward. **Mélina mets ça au feu, s'il te plaît, **demanda-t-il à la jeune fille qui était restée discrète.

Les trois amis sortirent de la bâtisse et s'approchèrent de Phil. Edward lui fit un rapide compte rendu et ce dernier s'effraya.

**-S'il vous plaît !** Cria Edward pour attirer l'attention sur eux. **Ecoutez-moi c'est important. Cette attaque n'était qu'une diversion pour nous tenir occupés. Vous savez que Lucy et Martin ne sont pas ici. Ils sont au Mexique où Maria et son** **armée les attendent. Nous n'en savons pas plus, nous ne savons pas si Nettie est également une cible ou si elle est complice. Nous devons nous rendre au Mexique tout de suite pour porter secours à Lucy, Martin et aux gardes qui les accompagnent. Nous avons besoin de tous les soldats capables de se battre. Les autres resteront ici où ils ne risquent plus rien. Il n'y aura pas d'autres attaques du camp, **informa Edward.

**-C'est sans doute la dernière bataille que nous aurons à livrer, **ajouta Bella.

**-Tant que Maria et le Major vivront ça ne sera jamais terminé,** répondit Stephen qui ne souhait pas accompagner le groupe d'inconscients.

**-Maria mourra aujourd'hui, je vous le garantis, **assura Bella.

**-Et le Major, tu penses pouvoir le tuer lui aussi ? **

**-Je n'aurai pas besoin de le tuer, il va se rallier à nous, **répliqua Bella avec assurance.

**-Mais bien sûr, **se moqua Stephen qui faisait déjà demi-tour pour quitter le ranch.

-**Il le fera pour deux raisons, la première c'est que c'est mon frère,** annonça très distinctement Edward. Cela tira quelques hoquets de surprises et de stupeurs.

-**Et la seconde est que Bella est sa compagne, sa véritable compagne, **claironna-t-il encore plus fort.

**-J'ai besoin de vous pour tirer Lucy et Martin de ce pétrin. Si nous arrivons à temps nous pourrons déstabiliser Maria et le Major pourra nous en débarrasser. Il ne sait pas que nous avons été attaqués, Maria a agi dans son dos parce qu'elle doit se douter de quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune confirmation à apporter à mes propos, je vous demande de me faire confiance et de rendre à Lucy et Martin la bonté dont ils ont fait preuve avec nous tous. Ils ont été bons et justes et ils ont eu raison de nous faire confiance puisque nous venons de terrasser un groupe plus nombreux que le notre. Aidez-nous, **supplia Bella.

Certains soldats avancèrent, d'autres décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez donné de leur personne. Les volontaires étaient tout de même plus nombreux ce qui rassura Bella, même si elle doutait que ce serait suffisant. Les vampires prêts à partir se dirigèrent vers les voitures et ils constatèrent qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Le soleil était encore loin de se coucher.

**-Nous allons employer la méthode Volturi. Allez tous vous recouvrir le plus possible et nous irons à pieds. Ce sera plus rapide en coupant par les reliefs qu'en faisant attention de ne pas alerter les autorités humaines lorsque nous devrons passer la frontière car je suppose que tout le monde n'a pas de papiers. Nous partirons du Park National pour rejoindre le Mexique ensuite nous longerons la frontière et remonterons par l'est dans les reliefs, **proposa Edward.

**-C'est la meilleure solution et je connais des chemins qui raccourciront de plusieurs kilomètres notre avancée, tout comme je sais où passer la frontière sans nous faire repérer,** approuva Pablo.

Edward hocha la tête pour acquiescer et dans la seconde tout le monde disparut afin de se camoufler.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les milliers de scintillements attireraient sans nul doute l'attention des humains qu'ils risqueraient de croiser.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard la troupe conduite par Edward et Bella s'enfonça avec une vélocité vertigineuse dans le Guadalupe Montain National Park. Ils coururent évitant les randonneurs humains grâce au don d'Edward, lorsque Pablo le signifiait ils prenaient les chemins que l'élémentaire indiquait jusqu'à arriver au passage de la frontière qu'ils devaient emprunter pour pénétrer le territoire Mexicain. Les dix huit vampires s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance de la frontière se cachant dans les reliefs du paysage. Une patrouille américaine sillonnait le passage, ils durent attendre le signal d'Edward pour s'engouffrer par le trou que fit le télépathe dans le grillage électrifié.

**-Ils ont renforcé les mesures de sécurité. C'était déserté à l'époque**, constata Pablo.

**-Ce n'est pas ce qui va nous empêcher d'avancer,** répondit Bella.

**-Dépêchez-vous ils reviennent,** les avertit Edward.

Il fallut moins de cinq secondes à tous les vampires pour pénétrer illégalement sur le territoire mexicain. Edward reprit la tête de l'expédition et les dirigea vers l'est pour rejoindre Ciudad Délicias. Ils coururent une bonne heure avant de repérer un nombre incalculable de fragrances vampiriques.

Edward se stoppa faisant signe aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit.

**-C'est une escouade de réserve**, leur chuchota-t-il. **Ils attendent l'ordre d'attaquer. **

**-Combien sont-ils ?** Demanda Phil.

**-Vingt-cinq environ. D'autres sont déjà en route pour le camp, peut-être y sont-ils déjà. Je crois que Nettie a tendu un piège à Lucy et Martin, **commenta Edward en essayant d'entendre tout ce qu'il se passait dans la troupe de réserve.

**-Nous devons y aller !** Paniqua Bella en se redressant.

**-Chut. Il nous faut d'abord éliminer ceux-là, **intervint Edward. **De toute façon nous ne pourrons pas passer sans qu'ils nous remarquent**, expliqua-t-il. **Pablo peux-tu faire des cratères plus importants ?**

**-Avec un peu plus de temps je devrais y arriver**, confirma l'élémentaire.

**-Phil peux-tu atteindre plusieurs vampires avec ton don ? Questionna Edward.**

**-Je n'ai jamais été au-delà six personnes. **

**-Je pense que tu pourras en avoir davantage, il va falloir pousser tes limites.** **Vous autre, nous encerclerons Pablo et Phil pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur les tâches qu'ils doivent accomplir.**

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

**-Nous ne pourrons pas faire de feu sans les alerter de notre présence. Pablo j'ai entendu l'histoire de ton réveil. Si tu pouvais refermer le trou après qu'ils y soient tombés cela nous permettrait de les immobiliser à coup sûr. Nous reviendrons les enflammer une fois que nous en aurons fini. Annonça Edward. **

**-Si nous revenons,** lâcha Sacha.

**-Nous reviendrons,** affirma Edward. **Une fois que nous aurons atteint le camp, nous aurons le soutient du Major et nous aviserons à ce moment-là. Entre le pouvoir de mon frère, celui de vous tous ici présents et le mien, je ne doute pas de notre réussite. **

**-Faut-il encore que mes parents soient en vie,** se lamenta Bella.

**-Ça suffit les lamentations, nous avons du boulot qui nous attend. Concentrez-vous tous sur ce que vous avez à faire !** Dicta Phil agacé.

Le groupe d'expédition arriva près de la réserve. Les nouveau-nés de Maria étaient aux combles de l'excitation, assoiffés et sanguinaires, tout à fait conditionnés pour attaquer sans pitié. Ce qu'ils firent sans sommation lorsque le groupe de Bella eut été assez près pour qu'ils les sentent.

Le responsable des opérations ayant perdu le contrôle de ses nouveau-nés, se joignit à eux. La terre se mit à trembler alors que certains vampires se stoppèrent complètement hagards les mains en avant et tâtonnant le vide. D'autres ne se laissèrent pas impressionner ni déstabiliser et continuèrent d'avancer. Les soldats de Lucy n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'engager le combat. La terre s'ouvrit en deux et Edward eut à peine le temps de retenir Sacha par la capuche de son sweat-shirt avant qu'elle ne tombe au même titre que pratiquement tout l'ensemble de la garnison adverse. Seule une petite dizaine de nouveau-nés purent échapper au gouffre géant. Voyant cela, Edward et Bella ainsi que les autres soldats de Lucy se précipitèrent, profitant de la confusion et les jetèrent dans l'antre de la terre.

**-Referme !** Cria Edward alors que certains remontaient déjà à la surface. Pablo s'exécuta mais la manœuvre était plus compliquée dans ce sens-là. Les membres du groupe d'expédition se placèrent autour des bords et assénèrent des coups de pieds à ceux qui remontaient. La terre de rapprocha dangereusement, provoquant des hurlements terrifiés des nouveau-nés qui voyaient leur fin se rapprocher à la même vitesse que la terre se refermait sur eux. Lorsque les bords furent totalement ressoudés, Pablo s'appuya contre un rocher à proximité. Il était totalement vidé et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait autant fatigué depuis qu'il était vampire.

**-Je ne pourrais pas recommencer,** leur signifia-t-il.

**-Merci en tout cas, c'était un sacré bon gros trou,** le félicita Phil en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**-Tu veux rester en arrière ?** Questionna Edward qui prenait connaissance de l'état de fatigue générale de l'élémentaire.

**-Non, allons-y et si Bella nous assure que le Major va nous aider, je m'en voudrais de louper ça et le voir arracher la tête de cette saleté de Maria. **

Edward sourit et ils repartirent en courant. Ils étaient tous assoiffés et fatigués, pas une fatigue physique bien que c'était le cas pour Pablo, mais une fatigue nerveuse qui était tout aussi ravageuse que l'autre. Il n'y avait que Bella et Edward à être encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient plus à perdre que les autres. Ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité du camp de Nettie et ça se battait dans tous les coins et recoins.

**-Restons groupés et avançons jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve Lucy, Martin et les autres,** proposa Edward.

Ils resserrèrent les rangs et entrèrent dans l'arène. Rapidement ils durent se battre mais ils essayèrent de garder leurs positions.

**-On nous rabat par l'arrière. Les troupes Lucy !** Cria une voix proche du groupe. **Détachez-vous et gardez nos lignes, empêchez les de passer !** Ordonna cette même voix.

**-Restez soudés,** répliqua Edward recevant le premier adversaire du nouvel assaut mais très vite ils se firent déborder. Il devait y avoir une bonne soixantaine de vampires en train de se battre si ce n'était pas plus, sans compter qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient des alliés parmi les soldats de Nettie, bien que de toute façon ils auraient été incapable de les différencier. Pablo tomba, puis Jenyfer et d'autres encore. Le groupe se dispersa sans qu'ils ne puissent empêcher cela.

Edward se retrouva avec Sacha qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils reprirent leurs combats en duo, ils étaient plus efficaces de cette façon-là. Au loin Edward aperçut Jasper.

**-Par-là, le Major est là-bas. **

**-Où est Bella ?** Demanda-t-elle cherchant en même temps qu'elle esquivait les coups.

**-Je ne sais pas mais il faut se rapprocher de lui qu'il me sente, une fois qu'il saura qu'on est là nous aurons un renfort de poids. **

Sacha acquiesça et ils avancèrent repoussant plus qu'ils ne tuaient, la priorité étant de s'approcher du Major. Il était leur seul espoir dans tout ce chaos.

* * *

**Voilà et oui encore une fin digne de moi lol… **

**Bien je tenais à vous informer de deux choses. **

**La première est qu'il reste un chapitre et l'épilogue avant d'en terminer avec cette ff. **

**La seconde, c'est qu'à cause du temps qui me manque cruellement, je me vois contrainte d'arrêter FF. Donc dans la logique ce sera sans doute ma dernière histoire. (Dans la logique car je vous avoue que j'ai tout de même beaucoup de mal avec cette idée.) J'ai d'autres histoires déjà écrites et d'autres en cours d'écriture mais je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, de publier et répondre à vos commentaires et j'en ai pleinement pris conscience avec la publication irrégulière de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je prends cette décision et j'espère que ce n'est pas définitif car j'aime énormément vous offrir mes histoires et lire vos retours. C'est donc le cœur lourd que je vous annonce ceci.**

**Avant d'en terminer avec cette note de fin, je tenais à remercier encore une fois Htray 2000 pour ses corrections et pour ce chapitre elle mérite ces remerciements :s ... **

**Voilà j'en ai fini avec mes annonces et je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne semaine (ou deux bonnes semaines :s)**

**Betifi**


End file.
